L'oeil de Khandar
by Kloug
Summary: Un an et demi après sa rencontre avec Naruto, Gaara s'engage dans les troupes régulières de Suna. Et le monstre qui tuait par plaisir a énormément changé. Il a un but, un rêve, un espoir. Seulement voilà, personne ne fait encore la différence. Pour tout le monde, il se confond avec Shukaku. Et la folie est difficile à combattre...
1. 1 - Kankurô

Coucou ! Alors il se trouve que ça fait longtemps que j'écris des fanfics… Genre plus de 10 ans. Je les avais postées sur un autre site, un peu déserté, sous un autre pseudo… Je les reposte ici petit à petit !

J'ai écrit celle-ci durant la parution du manga, au début de la période next-gen (où on retrouve les personnages autour de 16-17 ans). Ma manière d'imaginer la famille de Gaara a été finalement beaucoup plus sombres que dans le manga. Donc à un moment, on ne sera plus tout à fait dans le canon.

Je compte poster les chapitres assez vite, vu qu'elle est finie, sans la retoucher.

* * *

**Kankurô**

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme cela. Il regardait l'horizon, plongé tout entier dans la contemplation des dunes, presque mélancolique, lui que je n'avais jamais vu autrement que froid et haineux.

_ Si je veux qu'on m'accepte, je ne dois pas m'enfermer dans ma solitude._

C'est ce qu'il a dit. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lui. Le porteur de Shukaku. Celui pour qui tuer n'était même plus un plaisir, mais une nécessité. Combien de fois ai-je tremblé, pour moi, pour ma sœur, quand nous étions tous les trois, et que, excité par l'odeur du sang, il se tournait vers nous deux, nous dévisageant de ses yeux de dément ?

Jusqu'ici, mes rapports avec les autres n'étaient faits que de haine et d'envie de tuer. Mais lui, Uzumaki Naruto… Il fait tellement d'efforts… Ce qu'il dit sur les relations humaines… J'ai envie d'y goûter.

C'est ce que j'ai entendu. J'avais bien vu qu'il avait changé depuis l'examen Chuunin. Qu'il était plus calme. Qu'il faisait moins souvent ces crises de folie où il se mettait à parler tout seul, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé de telles paroles dans sa bouche. Je me suis tu, abasourdi, craignant presque de rompre ce moment magique. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Mais non. Et pour la première fois, la toute première fois de ma vie, je me suis dit qu'il était réellement mon frère, et pas ce monstre que tout le monde craint.

_Je crois que je commence enfin à comprendre… La peine, la tristesse… Et même la joie… Sont des choses que l'on peut partager._

Ce que j'ai vu à ce moment là, c'était non plus un monstre assoiffé de sang, mais un garçon très seul. Une vie de solitude effrayante tant elle était vide et absurde. Peut-être deviendrais-je fou, moi aussi, d'avoir à la porter depuis ma naissance. J'ai eu un peu honte. Un peu. Moi et Temari, nous aurions dû être là. Et Papa, aussi. Mais Papa était le premier à avoir peur de lui, et nous étions trop jeunes pour nous soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, avant qu'il ne plonge… Et quand il a plongé, nous ne savions plus quoi faire.

_Je veux être le Kazekage du village caché de Suna._

En disant cela, il souriait. Il souriait. Je n'avais jamais vu un seul vrai sourire franchir ses lèvres. Des larmes, parfois, quand il était petit, et puis plus rien, ensuite. Ou alors ce rictus cruel qu'il affectait quand il tuait. Ce sourire était beau. Il était magnifique, parce que c'était le sien, à lui qui ne souriait jamais.

Uzumaki Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je ne comprenais pas, et ne cherchais pas à comprendre, parce que lui et son monde où se côtoient solitude, tristesse et folie, me faisait peur. Tu es allé le chercher, au fond du gouffre où il s'était enfoncé, et tu lui as tendu la main. Jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de faire cela. Je ne le comprends pas plus aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'il a changé. Et je crois bien que tout au fond de mon cœur, je commence à l'aimer.

Tu m'as donné un frère.

Gaara. Petit frère. J'aimerais te voir sourire encore. Et je sais que ce rêve, même s'il est calqué sur celui de Naruto, n'est pas une boutade, ou une simple plaisanterie. Le chemin sera long et rude. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau. Et tu seras seul encore bien trop longtemps dans ce monde absurde où rares sont ceux qui regardent au-delà des apparences. Mais je sais que tu es fort. Je sais que la solitude, tu la connais mieux que personne. Et que tu n'auras de cesse avant de trouver ce que tu cherches. Ce qui est gravé sur ton front, à présent, n'est plus ce que tu avais cessé d'espérer, mais bien le signe de ta détermination, inscrit en lettres de sang.

Gaara. Petit frère. Je sais que s'ils ne t'aiment pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Sois patient. Ils finiront bien par comprendre. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes, après tout… Je leur ai bien ressemblé, moi. J'attendrais ton retour, mon frère…

Gaara, Godaime Kazekage…

* * *

**Quand les habitants de Suna parlent de Yondaime, c'est pas le blond au sourire ravageur qui fait tomber toutes les filles (oui, je parle du prof de Kakashi^^). C'est du Yondaime **_**Kazekage**_**, dont on cause, celui de Suna, pas du Yondaime Hokage. Et pour rappel, le Yondaime Kazekage, c'est le papa de Gaara. (oui, tout de suite, ça bave moins, hein… Quel salaud ce type…)**

**Yashamaru est un homme. Hein ? C'est pas la tante de Gaara ? Ben non, je crois bien que c'est son oncle, en fait… En japonais, si j'me plante pas, les noms finissant par « maru » sont des noms d'hommes (regardez, ça marche : Orochimaru, Kidoumaru, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Kuromaru (le chien de la maman à Kiba)… Que des mecs…) Donc, vous pouvez pas me croire si vous voulez, mais dans ma fic, c'est un mâle… Voualà.**


	2. 2 - L'équipe seize

Adossé au grand mur chaulé d'une blancheur immaculée qui tapissait la salle tactique, dans une position de repos vigilant, Gaara les regardait en silence.

Ses quatre équipiers, avec qui il s'entraînait depuis deux mois déjà. Deux mois à vivre ensemble, à s'habituer les uns aux autres, à mettre en place une coordination et une logique de groupe qui pourrait se révéler salutaire au moment opportun. Deux mois pour qu'ils s'habituent à être commandés par un Jinchuuriki.

Deux mois que Gaara pensait plus ou moins perdus.

Seuls leurs yeux ne mentaient pas, s'abîmant dans une éternelle fuite, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais croiser les siens. Quand par hasard, ils s'aventuraient de son côté, mais sans jamais le regarder en face, leur signification apparaissait en pleine lumière, sans ambivalence.

Monstre. Aberration.

Ils échangeaient mots et plaisanteries, certains appuyés ou assis sur la table de marbre, avec un art consommé et tacite pour le tenir à l'écart sans jamais lui adresser la parole. Gaara feignait de s'en désintéresser, mais en vérité, il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, de se faire accepter en silence, et de se sentir un parmi les autres. Un doux rêve inaccessible pour le moment : il ferait tout rater s'il esquissait le moindre geste dans leur direction. Pour eux, il n'était après tout qu'une arme suprême.

Kankurô avait raison. Personne ne lui manifestait la plus petite once de sympathie. Mais il le savait. Il le savait depuis le début. Il aurait pu rester dans l'équipe Baki, et, qui sait, Temari et Kankurô auraient peut-être fini par l'accepter, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Ce qu'il souhaitait, à présent, c'était faire accepter à tout le monde son nouvel état. Que tout le village, et pas seulement sa famille le reconnaisse enfin pour ce qu'il était. Pour ce qu'il espérait être, à présent. Ni plus ni moins qu'un être humain.

Tous ces regards glissants étaient son baptême du feu, parce qu'il lui faudrait les supporter. Supporter le mépris dans leurs voix quand ils lui parleraient. Supporter le langage plus ou moins inconscient de leurs gestes qui le mettraient à l'écart. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais un combat quotidien, car Gaara repoussait encore la folie tous les jours, et surtout toutes les nuits.

Toru, Sedara, Natsuhi, Renji…

Il connaissait un moyen de faire en sorte que leurs mots lui soient indifférents. De faire en sorte que leur affection n'ait plus aucune importance. C'était facile. C'était rapide. Et terrifiant.

La folie était confortable. Elle permettait de se déconnecter de tous les soucis possibles et inimaginables. Elle anéantissait cette peur qui serrait comme un étau. Elle permettait de ne plus faire attention à ses actes. Elle permettait d'inventer un monde où la solitude n'existait plus. C'était, surtout, le seul monde où elle l'ait jamais aimé. _Maman_…

C'était confortable, de se dire qu'on n'avait plus rien à dire à personne. Que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de tuer ou mourir. On ne risquait plus rien : On savait forcément quelle allait être la réaction d'autrui : rejet et dégoût. Plus besoin de guetter le moindre indice, la moindre attention de la part de l'autre… Plus rien à espérer, de toute façon. On ne risquait pas de se faire trahir…

La folie et la réalité n'étaient pourtant en aucun cas compatibles. La réalité, la seule vraie, ne changerait jamais : Pendant six ans, Gaara n'avait vécu que comme un horrible psychopathe, tuant pour se sentir vivre. Un monstre. Oui, ils avaient raison, en un sens. Sauf que le monstre n'était pas un mélange de Shukaku et de Gaara, comme ils se l'imaginaient. Gaara n'avait pas besoin de Shukaku pour plonger, il y arrivait très bien tout seul.

Ses erreurs avaient été de croire que sa cohabitation tortueuse avec le tanuki le condamnait à vivre dans ce monde imaginaire, faute de mieux. De croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais mieux faire, puisque Shukaku l'empêcherait à jamais d'avoir des relations humaines. Il s'était servi de lui comme d'une excuse pour s'enfermer dans sa coquille, et de là venait sa plus grande erreur : il avait cessé d'espérer.

Naruto. C'était étrange comme Naruto et lui se ressemblaient, comme deux images, inversées par un miroir. Naruto était tout sauf un monstre… Avec Kyuubi dans son ventre. Il renfermait un monstre, mais n'en était pas un. Tout ce que Gaara avait renoncé à posséder six années auparavant, il en détenait plus encore que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Alors l'idée avait germé et fleuri. Peut-être était-ce à Gaara de choisir ce qu'il souhaitait être. Monstre ou humain ? Humain ou monstre ? La fatalité, ou Shukaku, n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Ce qui comptait, c'était sa propre volonté.

_Si tu peux y arriver, alors moi aussi…_

Et Gaara voulait y croire à nouveau, même si tout se révélait n'être qu'un leurre. Peut-être était-il réellement un monstre. Peut-être sa force n'égalait-elle pas celle de Naruto. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être aimé, mais il voulait y croire encore.

Il lui restait encore assez d'endurance pour supporter le dégoût. Assez pour les regarder dans les yeux quand eux détournaient la tête. La peur lui nouait les tripes, mais pas assez pour le faire hésiter, comme si son rêve le portait au-delà des limites émotionnelles qu'il se connaissait. Pas si longtemps auparavant, il les aurait tous tués sans s'inventer aucun prétexte, mais plus maintenant. Son rêve ne tomberait pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Il les dévisagea tous, et se jura de les protéger. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

;/;

Quand Toru évita un coup de poing presque plus taquin de Sedara après une remarque désobligeante sur ses peintures faciales, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Se retranchant prudemment dans un silence amusé, qui ne durerait certainement pas plus de dix secondes, d'après ses propres estimations, il fit voltiger sa tresse noire dans un geste de frime pure. Ses trois coéquipiers secouèrent en cœur la tête de gauche à droite ou se dissimulèrent les yeux derrière leurs mains, suivant leurs habitudes. Mais rien n'arrêterait le plus formidable ninja de cette génération, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, certainement pas trois équipiers un peu raides et coincés…

Enfin, il aurait dû dire quatre, mais le quatrième, il préférait encore l'oublier… Le problème était que _lui_ ne les oubliait pas, _eux_…

De tout le groupe, Toru était certainement le plus désinvolte, mais pas avec Gaara il en savait trop pour cela : Avec un père et une sœur dans l'ANBU, on en apprenait parfois plus que nécessaire sur certaines affaires sombres et peu reluisantes, comme certaines tentatives d'assassinat commanditées en interne par un mystérieux personnage. A l'époque, Gaara devenait de moins en moins contrôlable, et quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il valait mieux en finir. Il n'avait pas forcément tort, d'ailleurs. Les ANBU avaient quand même enquêté sur ces mystérieuses tentatives qui semblaient provenir de nulle part, puis brusquement passé l'éponge.

Toru ne connaissait pas la raison de ce revirement, mais il avait vu sa sœur blanche comme la mort après sa découverte. Il avait vu aussi la route derrière Gaara, pavée de pierres tombales, et la mémoire des défunts souillée quand son père avait clos le dossier. L'immunité de ce type était inconcevable, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait pas que se défendre, mais tuait toute personne s'opposant à lui. Tout avait été balayé en même temps, et caché sous un épais tapis de mensonges et d'excuses. Toru ne pouvait rien y faire, mais se tenir loin de lui était devenu une précaution élémentaire.

S'il n'avait pas tissé de lien avec le rouquin par prudence, les autres, c'était différent. Sedara, la grande fille aux dreadlocks blondes, dans ses kimonos ocre, l'énervait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Ses peintures faciales, rouges et blanches, lui donnaient un air vaguement effrayant, avec ces triangles peints de chaque côté de la tête. Et si ces peintures fantaisistes semblaient révéler un goût douteux pour les bizarreries, elles n'étaient en rien des décorations : Le Genjutsu de Sedara était on ne pouvait plus efficace. Peut-être celle qui s'encombrait le moins de gants avec tout le monde : En général, elle clamait ce qu'elle pensait haut et fort. Elle l'appelait la momie, en référence à la propre tenue de Toru : Un assemblage complexe de bandages, que recouvrait une veste et un pantalon court dans des tons bleus.

Natsuhi, à côté d'eux, était une fille discrète et souriante aux cheveux de jais, coupés au carré, vêtue de d'un short et d'une tenue beige aux manches longues, laissant son dos nu. Un peu silencieuse et plongée dans ses pensées, parfois, mais toujours aimable et prête à aider. Souriante, sauf quand elle regardait son supérieur direct. Au moins, cette fille avait du bon sens. Toujours accompagnée d'un ou deux oiseaux de proie, elle gérait les communications. Une bonne éclaireuse, plutôt polyvalente, d'un clan assez célèbre de Suna : Les Kameda.

Il y avait enfin Renji, le médic. Un brun gominé, toujours impeccable sur lui, sauf quand, couvert de sang, il tentait de sauver un patient de toutes ses forces. Une impassibilité totale quand quelqu'un lui claquait entre les doigts, tant et si bien qu'on se demandait toujours si on était un patient ou un numéro pour lui. Renji détestait se salir, mais quand il y était forcé, il n'hésitait pas une seconde. Il mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais moins que _l'autre_…

Comme d'habitude, il était bien difficile de laisser cet _autre_ à l'écart de ses pensées, mais peut-être était-ce la clé de la survie…

Lentement, le Jinchuuriki se leva, replaçant l'outre de sable en travers de son dos. Comme dans une chorégraphie bien planifiée, tous pivotèrent d'un bloc, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements, comme s'il allait leur bondir dessus soudainement. Gaara pouvait presque palper leur peur, imaginait les questions qu'ils pouvaient se poser à son sujet. Etait-il apte à prendre les décisions, lui, ce monstre qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même ? N'allait-il pas les envoyer tout droit à la tombe avec des ordres aberrants et suicidaires ? S'exciterait-il à la première goutte de sang versée ? Les blâmer lui était impossible, étant donné que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait auparavant. Mais tout cela pesait lourd.

Non. Il ne leur ferait plus de mal. Plus jamais. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore…

Ses doigts déplièrent le parchemin dont il avait pris connaissance quelques minutes auparavant, et il le présenta à l'équipe afin qu'ils puissent déchiffrer les inscriptions le recouvrant.

-Voilà. C'est une mission de protection et d'escorte, en premier lieu. Un des seigneurs mineurs du pays du vent est venu rendre visite au conseil, il y a quelques mois. Il rentre chez lui, et nous devons le raccompagner. Il a insisté pour que ce soit nous… Il pense pouvoir être mieux protégé qu'avec une équipe lambda.

Un client plutôt important. Moins que _le_ Daymo du pays du vent, détenant presque tout le pouvoir politique, à qui tous ces seigneurs mineurs étaient inféodés, mais un homme tout de même non négligeable. Il tenait les ordres régissant sa province directement du Daymo du pays du vent, qui déléguait ainsi quelque peu ses tâches, et possédait une voix dans les décisions prises pour le village caché de Suna, symbolique, certes, mais non dépourvue d'impact. Sedara leva un doigt un peu tremblant, et désigna le rouleau déplié.

-Je vois… Que c'est une mission de rang S… Une escorte rang S ?

-Oui. Il y a un danger précis. Le seigneur en question a été agressé lors de son séjour à Suna.

Un frisson de surprise parcourut le groupe, tandis qu'une vague de compréhension tacite se répartissait entre eux. Toru grimaça, mesurant bien mieux que les autres la puissance des ninjas qui pouvaient jouer un pareil tour aux ANBUS de Suna…

-Comme vous vous en doutez, celui ou ceux qui peuvent ainsi agir sous notre nez sont soit des traîtres, soit des ninjas étrangers très doués… Et dans tous les cas, pas des plaisantins, puisque les ANBUS n'ont pu trouver aucun indice. Notre mission consiste donc à escorter le seigneur Toriyama jusque chez lui, et à y assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à ce que la menace soit correctement identifiée et écartée. Les ANBUS se chargent de découvrir qui est derrière tout ça, mais rien ne nous empêche de chercher à récolter aussi des informations…

-Ehm… Où il habite ? demanda Toru.

Gaara saisit le second rouleau sous son bras : Une carte du pays du Vent, et l'étala sur la table de pierre au centre de la pièce, puis désigna sans un mot une ville en plein milieu des canyons des hurlements. Toru leva un sourcil en montrant à son tour la carte.

-Wha ! Ishkari ? Mais ça fait une trotte, ça !

-C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est rang S. Nous devrons traverser le désert, et vous savez tous que cela signifie un timing très strict, et des détours si nous voulons voyager de point d'eau en point d'eau. Avant que je vous explique comment nous allons nous répartir autour de Toriyama, avez-vous des questions ?

Silence. Une ombre d'appréhension passa dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire pour ne pas l'énerver. Poser ou ne pas poser de questions ? Gaara décida de couper court à leurs angoisses existentielles.

-Bon. Pas de questions. Le désert est un terrain difficile, mais il m'avantage. J'ai plus de sable que je peux en rêver. J'assurerai donc la protection rapprochée de Toriyama, et aussi de vous, si c'est nécessaire. Mais Toriyama aura la priorité, évidemment. Si besoin d'attaquer il y a, je pourrais le faire aussi, mais sans négliger mon objectif premier.

Toru, c'est toi qui as le rôle le plus difficile. Si un ennemi arrive, tu devras l'entraîner dans un combat le plus loin possible de notre client. Sans toutefois trop t'éloigner, ne tombe pas dans une embuscade. Arrange-toi pour le maintenir à distance, et l'achever loin, pendant qu'on mettra notre seigneur à l'abri au cas où il y aurait d'autres assaillants.

Toru fit voltiger sa natte, une fois encore, et dévisaga Sedara avec insistance. Elle rougit, mais il était impossible de savoir si c'était de colère ou d'autre chose...

-Sedara, tu es chargée de la détection des Genjutsus. En cas de combat, arrange-toi pour te trouver à mi-chemin entre Toru et nous, tu pourras ainsi lancer tes sorts dans les deux directions. Si Toru s'éloigne trop pour cela, à toi d'évaluer la situation. Si tu estime qu'il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul et que nous, ça peut aller, ou si tu ne peux rien faire, tu pourras aller l'aider, mais dans le cas contraire, Toriyama a toujours priorité.

Elle haussa les sourcils, pas très convaincue…

-Natsuhi, en cas de combat, tu restes avec moi. Certaines techniques me donnent du mal, notamment les techniques électriques très pénétrantes et rapides. –ils le dévisagèrent tous avec de grands yeux, mais ne pouvaient connaître l'impact d'un Chidori sur la carapace pourtant si solide de Gaara… Et il n'avait pas encore testé le Shukaku no Tate sur ce type d'attaque-. Tu es rapide et polyvalente, tu pourras faire face si quelqu'un en utilise. Je compte notamment sur ta nouvelle technique. Et bien sûr, c'est toi qui te charge de nous ouvrir le chemin avec tes volatiles, et aussi de repérer les unités ennemies, et les pièges qui ne seraient pas du Genjutsu.

Natsuhi n'eut pas l'air emballée par la perspective de devoir suivre Gaara à la trace. En fait, ce fut tout le contraire : son dégoût devint l'espace d'un instant, à couper au couteau.

-Renji, tu reste aussi près de moi, et surtout, de Toriyama. Tu es sa dernière défense, si nous sommes tous hors-service. Tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir nous soigner en cas de blessure. Tu es l'élément décisif, et tu ne dois en aucun cas te faire tuer. Utilise si tu veux tes techniques de scalpel à chakra pour défendre Toriyama, mais en aucun cas un ennemi ne doit réussir à te vaincre. Ils seront, j'espère, assez amochés s'ils parviennent jusqu'à toi.

Il acquiesça, hochant simplement la tête, n'ayant pas l'air de douter de ses capacités à repousser quelques ennemis, sachant pourtant que s'ils parvenaient à passer toute cette ligne de défense ce n'était certainement pas des petites frappes…

Une nouvelle vie pouvait parfois se révéler étrange. Gaara se retrouvait garde du corps d'un seigneur qu'il ne connaissait même pas, dirigeant une équipe dont tous les membres le détestaient. Il aurait pu être avec Kankurô et Temari, qui, s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, avaient le mérite de parfois faire un effort pour le cacher.

Mais un rêve ne pouvait se réaliser en restant enfermé dans sa coquille, et Gaara avait un rêve à réaliser.


	3. 3 - Une trace dans l'histoire

Chaque fois que Natsuhi se laissait aller à rêvasser, invariablement, ses yeux finissaient par retomber sur Gaara, ce qui, cela allait sans dire, gâchait sa rêverie. Comment pouvait-on rester de marbre devant un tel spectacle de… d'aberration vivante ? C'était bien simple, les sentiments de Natsuhi envers son chef d'équipe se résumaient en un seul mot : Le dégoût. Et l'aigle du désert aux yeux dorés, Kurowashi, qui reposait tranquillement sur son épaule, était également de cet avis.

Premièrement, il était plutôt laid. Roux, petit, et surtout, dépourvu de sourcils. Et cette étrange cicatrice en forme de Kanji sur son front n'arrangeait pas les choses. La jeune fille se demandait toujours si elle était accidentelle ou s'il avait été assez fou pour se la faire lui-même. Il était en tout cas assez… déséquilibré pour le faire.

Ses yeux, pourtant, restaient agréables à regarder : Deux billes d'eau pure et d'un bleu glacé tirant légèrement sur le vert… Gâchés par les cernes noirs qui les entouraient, ressemblant étrangement à des traits d'eye-liner.

Ce n'était pas pour autant ce premier point le plus effrayant, le plus répugnant. Le physique n'était pas si important, le problème, c'était surtout tout le reste.

Quand Gaara se battait, Natsuhi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détourner quand il écrasait son adversaire dans cet écœurant bruit de chair broyée et d'os brisés. Une mort horrible. Aussi horrible que son odeur, car l'odorat plutôt aiguisé du clan Kameda ne pouvait la tromper : Il sentait le sang. Il puait le sang à dix mètres à la ronde. Le sable dans sa calebasse en était tellement imprégné qu'il lui donnait la nausée.

C'était un silencieux. Soit. Sauf que Natsuhi l'avait entendu une fois parler tout seul. Fils du Yondaime ou pas, cela ne changerait rien au reste, et surtout pas au fait qu'il était fou à lier. Certains des amis de Natsuhi étaient revenus, jadis, avec les blessures qu'il leur avait faites …

Les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte rivalisaient de morbidité et d'horreur. On disait qu'il avait tué sa propre mère le jour de sa naissance. Qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé, car le démon le protégeait de toute attaque. Qu'il ne dormait jamais. Qu'il buvait le sang de ses ennemis, et qu'il en sacrifiait d'autres à d'obscures pratiques ésotériques au nom de Shukaku. Le fait était que le sable se mouvait autour de lui avec une vitesse surnaturelle et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais surpris en train de dormir.

Le laisser passer devant soi pour ne pas l'avoir dans le dos était devenu une habitude saine et indispensable au sein de l'équipe seize, et Natsuhi s'y conformait avec une rigueur stricte.

;/

Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes devant les portes de Suna quand Toriyama apparut, entouré de ses bagages portés par deux solides chameaux. Un homme d'un âge déjà assez avancé, à la chevelure poivre et sel, moustachu, fixant de ses yeux sombres chacune des choses qui l'entouraient, comme pour les transpercer. Un visage émacié et un nez d'aigle renforçaient cette impression d'exigences impératives qui émanaient de sa personne et faisait… Qu'on n'avait pas trop envie de le contrarier. Ses kimonos amples, taillés pour la marche dans le désert, révélaient un habitué du terrain.

Sans pourtant manifester la moindre once de respect ou de déférence, Gaara s'avança pour lui serrer la main, que l'homme accepta, avec un instant d'hésitation et un bref mouvement de recul. Sedara ricana à l'oreille de Toru devant l'imprudence… Bêtise ? De Toriyama. Elle en était certaine : elle, ne s'aventurerait pas à serrer la main à ce démon.

Faisant comme s'il ne remarquait pas la réticence du seigneur, Gaara se retourna et commença à présenter le groupe à leur employeur. Natsuhi poussa son aigle sur son épaule rembourrée de mousse, dans laquelle il enfonça ses serres avec un petit croassement, pour vérifier son équipement de ses mains libres. Kunais, parchemins, stimulants de combat, et sa bure de désert, bien pratique pour voyager sous ce soleil torride… Le tout sanglé correctement, prêt à servir. Assez d'histoires de gens morts à cause d'une boucle mal serrée circulaient pour qu'elle vérifie une fois encore.

-Bonjour mademoiselle…

Levant la tête vers le visage de Toriyama qui lui tendait la main, elle sourit. Gaara surprit ce sourire, si franc et sincère, du coin de l'œil, et se dit que la comparaison restait décidément sans appel : Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle lui destinait. C'était… Enervant.

-Quand vous voulez, répond Gaara, dévisageant effrontément Toriyama, histoire de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose.

Leur seigneur soutint un peu le contact, puis finit par se détourner. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop que Gaara le dévisage. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à réclamer une autre équipe…

-Allons-y, fit le rouquin, cessant de guetter le signal du client.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Le village de Suna se protégeait derrière une immense muraille naturelle. Une muraille faite de roc, de falaises abruptes. Niché au milieu de la cuvette, parfaitement protégé des intempéries comme les tempêtes de sable, il défiait le temps. Il était dit qu'un ennemi qui prendrait la muraille prendrait le village, ce qui comportait certainement une part de vérité : En hauteur et en position d'encerclement, les ennemis seraient idéalement positionnés. Mais il faudrait qu'ils prennent d'abord la muraille… Une muraille imprenable. De nombreux ninjas patrouillaient quotidiennement sur les arrêtes de pierre.

On entrait par une large fissure taillée dans le roc… Enfin large… On ne pouvait pas s'y tenir à plus de quatre de front. Encore un avantage tactique. Pour entrer dans le village, les ennemis devraient arriver plus ou moins en file indienne, dispersant ainsi leurs forces.

Le village de Suna ne pouvait être conquis.

Derrière, le désert. Aride, du sable à perte de vue, des dunes dorées par un soleil de plomb. Si Suna était construite sur une grande oasis, et que l'eau n'y manquait pas, c'était bien différent une fois passées les murailles. Sans eau, dans cet environnement, un homme mourrait en moins de trois heures. Pour qu'une armée prenne le village, il faudrait qu'ils traversent déjà le désert. Et le désert lui-même était une muraille.

A l'est, le pays de la rivière, puis celui du feu. Un territoire plus accueillant que le sud où l'équipe seize se rendait.

Ils se glissèrent sous l'ombre des gigantesques remparts, saluèrent la sentinelle, avant de se retrouver sous le soleil ardent, qui les frappa soudainement comme une masse. Seuls les chameaux et Gaara semblaient parfaitement à leur aise dans cette fournaise. Et le soleil se réfléchissait cruellement sur le sable, transformant le sol en un mirage de couleurs changeantes et fluides.

Le parcours précis ne souffrait d'aucun retard. Les réserves d'eau ne pourraient tenir indéfiniment. Voyager d'oasis en oasis était la seule solution, et si on se perdait, c'était la mort assurée. Pas d'ombre. Près du village s'étendait non pas un désert de rochers, comme au sud, où l'on trouvait des grottes et un peu de fraîcheur, mais des dunes à perte de vue. Ici, la seule protection contre une insolation foudroyante restait les grandes capes brunes élimées qui couvraient les têtes de tous les hommes dotés d'une goutte de bon sens.

Natsuhi aimait le désert. Il était impitoyable, étouffant, mortel, mais sauvage, indompté, libre. Abandonner son petit confort demeurait chaque fois difficile mais une fois qu'on y était, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Quand le soleil se couchait, il semblait se fondre comme de l'or en fusion…

Lentement, le village s'éloigna, et s'éloigna encore, devint un petit point mourant à l'horizon, et le sable remplaça tout paysage à perte de vue. Kurowashi quitta l'épaule de la jeune fille pour s'envoler vers le soleil et guider leur route.

Le voyage commença ainsi, les pas se succédant aux pas, les jours aux jours et ils progressèrent dans la fournaise, vers leur ultime destination.

* * *

;/;

* * *

-Toriyama-sama ?

-Mhh ?

-Excusez-moi de cette question… Ya-t-il un rapport avec _le_ Toriyama ?

Renji s'était senti tout excité dès l'instant où le nom de leur employeur avait été prononcé. Il avait immédiatement fait le rapport avec l'un des plus grands guerriers ayant vécu à Suna. Le Toriyama en question avait repoussé à lui tout seul une grande invasion, disait-on.

La passion de Renji pour l'Histoire, et particulièrement l'Histoire militaire lui avait valu depuis sa plus tendre enfance toute sortes de déboires : Non seulement, ce domaine était jalousement gardé par les politiciens, qui préféraient redéfinir l'Histoire plutôt que de la rapporter fidèlement, mais en plus, ce talent n'était pas particulièrement prisé par les professeurs de l'Académie, qui lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner avec ses kunaïs.

La passion de Renji avait néanmoins survécu à toutes les tentatives de détournement jusqu'à ce jour. Et pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui avait peut-être été en contact avec l'un des plus grands ninjas de ce siècle le mettait presque dans un état second.

-C'était… Mon petit frère.

La bouche du médic s'ouvrit pour rester grande ouverte. Il espérait qu'un lien existait, pas que les deux hommes puissent être si proches. Cette coïncidence était… Merveilleuse. Il se prépara à entamer une discussion passionnante avec un homme qui connaissait intimement un acteur majeur ayant imprimé sa trace dans l'Histoire…

-J'ai toujours été impressionné par ce qu'il avait fait pour Suna. C'était une époque sanglante…

-Oui, marmonna Toriyama. Et j'aimerais éviter d'en parler.

Ah. Bien sûr, il restait le malaise de base : Ce grand ninja était mort à peu près lors de la naissance de Renji, dans la fleur de l'âge, comme tant de ninjas pendant la troisième guerre mondiale, alors qu'il défendait le village. Il avait donné sa vie pour stopper l'ennemi dans son élan… C'était du moins ce qui était écrit dans les livres, mais Renji remettait toujours en question ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

Le malaise… De base. Renji avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre la propension des gens à s'apitoyer sur leurs disparus. Après tout, l'Histoire ne retenait que deux choses : Les faits, et les nombres. Jamais les hommes. On retenait parfois des noms, on résumait les plus grands à leurs exploits, ou on les oubliait, sauf s'ils étaient nombreux à mourir. Alors ils devenaient nombres, mais cessaient d'être hommes. Renji trouvait cela assez normal.

Ce terrain de conversation se révélait finalement assez glissant… Mieux valait peut-être laisser tomber… Renji commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme toujours quand il ne comprenait pas une réaction irrationnelle irrationnellement mise sur le tapis… Et détestait se sentir mal à l'aise.

C'est à ce moment-là que Gaara leva la main, stoppant tout le monde dans son élan.

-Natsuhi, encore une fois, s'il te plaît.

Il regardait fixement au loin, et Renji aperçut l'un de ces yeux de sable que le démon affectionnait, graviter à la limite de sa portée. Gaara le démon. Sans doute un sujet d'étude intéressant, mais ce gars n'aurait jamais la moindre importance dans l'Histoire de Suna. Il resterait un nom et une qualification : Gaara, le troisième Jinchuuriki de Suna. Il n'avait ni la carrure, ni l'ambition pour autre chose. En tant que sujet d'étude médicale, en revanche, il pouvait avoir un intérêt, mais limité, évidemment, comparé au risque encouru par l'expérimentateur…

Natsuhi composa en silence les quelques sceaux qui lui permettaient d'entrer en contact avec Kurowashi, l'aigle, qui volait quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur ouvrant la voie. Ses pupilles prirent momentanément l'aspect de celles de l'animal : Deux billes dorées et perçantes, tandis que son cerveau se mettait à recevoir les informations. Elle voyait à présent la même chose que son compagnon.

Et la jeune fille adorait ces moments, où, si elle ne pouvait contrôler les mouvements que l'aigle effectuait, ressentait toute la plénitude de la sensation de vol. Liberté totale. Les plumes parfaitement huilées, tuilées comme des écailles, glissaient sur les courants avec force, fendant l'onde invisible sans un bruit. Elle se laissait se griser de cette sensation de vie animale, avec toute sa force de suggestion… Parfois, les animaux étaient plus faciles à comprendre que les humains.

Kurowashi… La moitié d'elle-même. Entre eux, la communication était instantanée. Elle regardait ce qu'il regardait, sentait ce qu'il sentait, et aimait ce qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas une quelconque forme de soumission, mais ils s'étaient tant fondus l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ne formaient plus que les deux parties d'un tout.

Ils se rapprochèrent de concert de la chose qui intriguait tant Gaara, et mirent quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'ils voyaient…

C'était une caravane. Deux chameaux, six personnes.

Ou plutôt, la vision d'un massacre. Natsuhi eut juste le temps de repérer une ombre lancer son kunaï dans la gorge d'un des voyageurs, le dernier encore debout, et disparaître derrière une dune. Le sable n'avait même pas eu le temps d'absorber le sang des victimes.

Elle avait eu l'intuition, dès le début que cette mission allait être un bourbier monumental.

Visiblement, ils étaient déjà dans la merde jusqu'aux genoux.


	4. 4 - Le goût de la vengeance

Morts à leur place

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. On les guettait depuis un certain temps, le long de cet itinéraire trop facile à anticiper. On connaissait la composition de l'équipe seize, du moins numériquement, mais pas l'identité de ses membres.

C'était tout ce que Gaara pouvait déduire du rapide rapport un peu bredouillant de Natsuhi, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ces pauvres gens, des civils d'après l'éclaireuse, étaient morts à leur place. Par erreur. Par bêtise.

Mais le temps ne se prêtait guère à l'apitoiement. Ils avaient eu la chance –Non, l'addition restait trop lourde pour parler de chance- L'opportunité d'un avertissement. L'effet de surprise escompté par leurs adversaires se réduisait à néant après leur erreur, et ne pas en profiter aurait été pire que de la bêtise : C'eut été une insulte à la mémoire des morts.

-Natsuhi, Renji, vous restez près de moi avec Toriyama-sama. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit avant notre départ.

Natsuhi tendit subtilement chacun de ses muscles, oubliant un peu sa peur viscérale de son voisin. Elle recomposa ses sceaux, et ses yeux d'un brun sombre prirent à nouveau la teinte dorée de ceux de son aigle, planant au-dessus du groupe ennemi, étoiles jumelles aux pupilles globuleuses.

-Je ne vois personne, déclara-t-elle. Mais ils ont peut-être une technique de camouflage…

-Restez en alerte.

-Compris, marmonna Toru.

Leur entraînement semblait prendre le dessus en situation critique, songea Gaara avec soulagement. On lui obéissait sans discuter, un gain de temps infiniment appréciable, et avec efficacité. Ces deux derniers mois n'auraient pas été totalement infructueux, finalement…

Le cri d'un oiseau retentit au loin.

-Gaara ! Ennemis en provenance du nord-est ! Dix… Onze personnes ! Cria Natsuhi, soudain paniquée par autre chose que l'imminence d'une attaque. Non… Merde !

Des larmes couvrirent en quelques secondes ses joues. Ses lèvres souriantes se tordirent en une moue de souffrance. Un spectacle que Gaara souhaita immédiatement ne plus jamais revoir.

-Ils ont eu Kurowashi ! Les salauds…

Elle sembla un moment se perdre quelque part, ses yeux prenant une étrange couleur vitreuse, ses mains retombant, inutiles, le long de son corps. A l'instant où Gaara se préparait à aller la secouer ou lui mettre quelques baffes, sans plus se préoccuper de ses phobies à son égard, elle sécha rageusement ses larmes, sortit deux kunaïs de sa besace et prit brusquement position à ses côtés.

Gaara se demanda si ce regard venimeux, plein de vengeance inassouvie, avait été le sien lors du meurtre de Yashamaru.

Peut-être.

Le Jinchuuriki serra les dents en grommelant sur son impuissance. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette petite peste tienne assez longtemps sur sa réserve de colère. Lui faire confiance, en quelque sorte, et s'atteler à sa propre tâche : Tous les maintenir en vie.

-Ils ne perdent pas de temps… Toru… Ils sont beaucoup, à onze. Plus de deux contre un. Si tu arrives à en attirer un ou deux loin de nous, profites-en, mais évite de te retrouver encerclé.

Sedara se mit à incanter à son tour, et les peintures blanches et écarlates de son visage se mirent à luire et à changer de forme, picotant les yeux de tous. Elle préparait ses Genjutsus, comme à son habitude, et tout le monde détourna la tête. Quiconque la regardait en face une fois qu'elle commençait ce petit jeu se trouvait pris au piège. Les ennemis étaient encore hors de portée, mais les préparer lui ferait gagner autant de temps.

Quelque chose approchait. Le sable se mit à grouiller.

-Attention ! Cria Sedara.

Toute l'équipe s'éleva à deux bons mètres du sol, portée par de petits nuages de sable, y compris les chameaux. Une chose énorme fendit la mer de dunes, et Gaara vit, comme tous les autres, une carapace dorée se couler à l'endroit que Toru venait juste de quitter. Quelques anneaux chitineux disparurent dans les profondeurs avec un bruissement sinistre.

Puis plus rien. Un silence de mort. L'espace d'un instant, le Jinchuuriki ne perçut plus que sa respiration, son cœur battant, et, dans la trace ensablée, la chose qui les guettait, patiente, intelligente, consciente du moindre de leurs gestes. Il prit son inspiration, une fois, deux fois, avant de sentir la colère s'infiltrer lentement dans ses veines.

Le sable… Le sable était _son _domaine, merde, pas celui d'un truc rampant et puant ! D'un bond, il sauta de son nuage, plaqua ses mains au sol, sans savoir à quoi il faisait face, mais cette chose ne ferait pas long feu. Bientôt, son sang imprégnerait le contenu de la calebasse…

_ -Sabaku Taisou !_

La mer de sable sous ses pieds se contracta brutalement en une onde circulaire qui s'étendit en une vague mortelle, broyant tout dans son avancée. Le grincement sinistre de la technique favorite du Jinchuuriki se perdit parmi les dunes, mais resta gravée dans les oreilles de ceux qui l'entendirent.

Puis le silence, à nouveau, qui s'éternisait. Il venait sûrement de le…

-Gaara !

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. Une chose dorée, avec au moins trois rangées de dents traînant au fond d'un gosier d'un rose écœurant couvrit son champ de vision. Puis la muraille de sable stoppa un corps invertébré protégé par une lourde armure dans un crissement de craie contre un tableau noir. Le choc fit trembler la bulle dans laquelle Shukaku venait de l'enfermer.

Conservant son calme, bras croisés sous le bouclier, Gaara se mit à analyser la situation avec toute la vélocité dont il était capable. Et cela sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. Son armure semblait au moins aussi performante que celle de ce Kimimaro, et Shukaku n'avait pas l'air de vouloir baisser le bouclier de sable, ce qui voulait dire que son étreinte se prolongeait. Portant ses doigts à son œil, Gaara forma un petit globe de sable à l'extérieur. Au moins, il saurait ce qui se passait, et pourrait quand même agir, dans la mesure de ses moyens.

Quand le nerf de chakra se connecta au flux du nerf optique, ouvrant ce qu'il appelait son troisième œil, il put voir les anneaux de la chose, enroulés tout autour de la carapace, au centre du cratère creusé par le choc de leur rencontre. La bête restait assez longue pour recouvrir entièrement la bulle de sable solidifié de sa queue, sans que cela n'affecte la mobilité de sa tête, et Gaara ne pouvait en distinguer ni le début, ni la fin. Au loin, les adversaires, formes humaines masquées, vêtues de beige et brun, se profilaient en haut d'une dune, déformées par la face convexe de l'œil de sable.

Gaara les aurait presque vus ricaner.

Un ver des sables.

Natsuhi avait toujours cru que cette espèce mythique, à l'existence prouvée en un passé lointain, s'était éteinte depuis belle lurette. Elle eut peine à y croire : Sous ses yeux évoluait un authentique ver des sables. Quelqu'un contrôlait ce monstrueux animal, là, en face… Un magnifique spécimen. On les appelait dans l'ancien temps les rois du désert, car les dunes étaient leur domaine jalousement gardé.

Et malgré son avertissement, ce crétin de Gaara se retrouvait piégé dans sa coquille et incapable de les aider. Sa seule utilité, en tant qu'arme, venait de disparaître.

Ignorant la douleur qui vrillait ses entrailles, cette partie d'elle-même qui s'obstinait désespérément à chercher la présence de Kurowashi, elle s'appliqua à se concentrer sur les ennemis. Leur faire payer. Ne plus compter que sur la moitié d'un être et les faire payer.

Le ver monopolisait le plancher des vaches, faisant grouiller la surface par endroits, d'inquiétante manière. Sur les nuages de sable de Gaara, l'équipe restait beaucoup trop exposée aux attaques à distance. Même si le démon de Suna pouvait encore attaquer et défendre de là où il se trouvait, ce dont Natsuhi doutait, il ne pourrait stopper toutes les attaques, et anéantir l'ennemi en même temps. Ils restaient, de plus, soigneusement hors de portée du sable, prudents et patients. Attendre que les attaques à distance et le ver aient fini le travail semblait être leur tactique première, et elle serait sans doute payante. Mis à part le ver, ils n'avaient pas l'air si redoutables…

Attaquer une cible en particulier, et la tuer d'un seul coup. L'invocateur du ver. Cela, Natsuhi pouvait le faire…

Les flèches commencèrent à pleuvoir de toutes parts. Une tension se mit à monter dans l'air, révélatrice de la préparation de Genjutsus. De petits remparts de sable stoppèrent la plupart des projectiles physique, ce qui signifiait que Gaara n'allait pas totalement être inutile. D'un kunaï, Natsuhi dévia les autres, se reprenant juste à temps pour effectuer le signe de dissipation tandis qu'un étrange souffle psychédélique fondait sur elle, sans réussir à l'atteindre.

Se venger, oui. Et Natsuhi n'avait pas envie de goûter le plat froid. Se venger vite, efficacement, sans fioritures et sans pitié. Ses doigts volaient et agissaient presque d'eux-mêmes pour former les sceaux.

Qu'ils meurent.

-_Kuchiyose : La nuée !_

Les inscriptions s'étalèrent sur le sable en un éclair, puis disparurent, comme absorbées par chacun des petits oiseaux qui s'échappait du centre du cercle d'invocation. De minuscules oiseaux noirs. Au moins une centaine, aux serres et aux becs acérés, peu dangereux seuls, mais impressionnants par le nombre. A moins d'avoir une protection du genre de celle du démon national, quelques yeux seraient crevés.

La horde s'envola, dissimulant momentanément l'équipe à ses ennemis. Ils fondirent sur eux, dans un élan irrésistible. Une boule de feu explosa tandis qu'un ninja essayait de tous les faire griller. Peine perdue. Sur un ordre, ils se dispersèrent tous, volant dans toutes les directions, offrant ainsi une cible beaucoup moins compacte. Ils avançaient sans sembler rencontrer d'obstacle.

Pendant ce temps là, Toru courait. Ce jour ne serait jamais inscrit comme son jour de chance. Son nuage de sable, gobé d'un seul coup peu de temps après le début de la bataille et réduit à l'état de scories, il échappait de justesse au ver, sprintant comme un dératé, bénissant son entraînement au Taïjutsu. Le rôle d'appât ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et quand Sedara se moquerait de lui pour avoir passé le combat à fuir, ce serait pire encore… Si la grande gueule dépourvue d'yeux qui glissait vers lui et disparaissait dans les dunes pour ressurgir de plus belle ne l'attrapait pas avant. Pour le moment, et son sensei aurait été fier de lui, Toru restait le plus rapide…

Les oiseaux parvinrent au contact, submergeant certains des assaillants. D'autres se débrouillaient mieux, l'un d'eux parvenant même à se débarrasser de tous les oiseaux en un clin d'œil. Mais Natsuhi n'en avait cure, car sa vengeance, si elle n'était pas froide, n'en était pas aveugle pour autant, et devait faire tomber l'atout majeur du groupe. Là. Il était là.

Un frisson la parcourut. Il lui était lié, comme elle avec Kurowashi. Ce n'était pas une invocation. Elle ne se débarrasserait pas du ver en tuant cet homme. Deux en un. Tant pis. Si elle le tuait, l'animal serait à coup sûr désorienté, et elle n'aurait aucune hésitation ni aucun regret. Eux n'en avaient pas eu.

Le sang réclamait le sang. Ils allaient payer.

Concentrant la nuée sur l'homme, distrait par la « conversation » à distance avec son animal, Natsuhi ordonna l'assaut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tandis que les oiseaux passaient à l'attaque. Des dizaines de becs et de griffes trouvèrent sa peau, s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs, lui lacérèrent la gorge, cherchèrent ses yeux. Il hurla. Un goût de sang s'infiltra dans la bouche de Natsuhi tandis qu'il expirait enfin, écorché par les animaux en furie, presque méconnaissable. La colère trouva enfin un exutoire, mais, loin de s'apaiser, se mit à brûler de plus belle, comme si on venait de verser de l'alcool sur un feu.

Une flèche perça le bras de la jeune fille en plein travail, rompant sa concentration. Les oiseaux se dispersèrent, se désagrégeant en de milliers de petites paillettes noires. Elle cria, plus de surprise que de douleur, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans une inutile tentative pour calmer la brûlure qui remontait le long de son bras.

C'était le prix à payer pour ce genre de jutsu : Les réflexes amoindris exposaient à une attaque extérieure. Serrant les dents, Natsuhi rompit la hampe quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa blessure, laissant assez de longueur pour la retirer ultérieurement. Sa colère, brisée un instant, reprit de plus belle, et trouva un adversaire pour se focaliser. Ou plutôt, un adversaire la trouva, elle.

Pris de furie, le ver des sables identifia en un instant l'odeur de celle qui venait de le blesser plus profondément que dans sa chair, et se lança tête baissée vers elle, se détournant de Toru dans un sinistre sifflement. Dégager. Vite.

Quelques sceaux, et la peau de Natsuhi se fendit et se craquela, deux ailes brunes de rapaces prenant place dans son dos. Ses pieds se recourbèrent en deux serres acérées, et elle décolla du nuage qui la soutenait juste à temps. Sous cette apparence, on lui disait souvent qu'elle ressemblait à une de ces créatures mythiques de l'Ouest qu'on appelait des harpies. Qui harcelaient les voyageurs qui croisaient dans les eaux qui liaient le royaume des vivants et celui des morts.

Ce qui tombait bien : Il lui restait quelques allers simples à distribuer…


	5. 5 - Les rois du désert

La tête du ver jaillit dans sa direction, la pistant à l'odeur. Natsuhi louvoya, évita la gueule béante, piqua entre les anneaux au risque de s'écraser contre la carapace d'or, et s'échappa. De rage, le ver se tourna vers le dernier nuage immobile, et d'un seul coup, goba les deux chameaux qui disparurent en poussant d'affreux cris de détresse.

Rapide. Très rapide. Trop rapide. Il se lança à sa poursuite, tenta de l'écraser quand il échoua à l'avaler. Blessée, elle perdait peu à peu du terrain. Impossible pour elle d'utiliser sa technique secrète avec la hampe métallique de la flèche fichée dans le bras : L'électricité la ferait griller elle-même jusqu'aux os.

Quand le ver arracha un large bout de peau sur sa cuisse droite, Gaara se mit réellement à trembler intérieurement. Elle semblait ne pas ressentir la douleur. Tout ce qui semblait lui tenir à cœur était de faire le plus de mal possible. Il le connaissait bien, cet état d'esprit, où la vie ou la mort n'avaient plus d'importance, où la souffrance de la solitude mettait tout entre parenthèses. On faisait sien le combat. On ne cherchait plus qu'à tuer, et on en faisait la raison première de l'engagement. On finissait même par y prendre plaisir…

Elle faisait partie de son équipe… La laisser seule face à cet adversaire était hors de question.

Une langue de sable s'élança vers les cieux, retomba lourdement sur la carapace, la forçant à plier l'échine. Gaara engagea avec l'autre monstre cette épreuve de force pure qu'il avait cherchée à éviter depuis le début, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait y griller tout son chakra. Il tira, et tira encore sur la tête de son adversaire, pesant de toutes ses forces. Bon sang, cette bestiole résistait mieux que prévu… Il glissa encore un peu de chakra dans le sable pour la forcer à descendre, évitant de penser à la quantité d'énergie, qu'il grillait dans cette tentative, ainsi qu'à la quantité de Newtons qu'il créait de la sorte.

Pendant un court instant, le groupe seize prit la mesure de sa puissance. Il protégeait Toriyama et Renji des volées de kunaï qui leur tombait dessus, les maintenait hors de portée des attaques du ver, empêchait les flèches d'arroser son équipe en permanence, stoppant la plupart des attaques avant qu'elles ne les atteignent, coordonnait encore un peu de sable pour couvrir Sedara et Toru, à l'assaut des forces adverses. Et trouvait encore assez de chakra et de concentration pour engager un combat avec le ver. Le tout avec une vision limitée puisqu'une des extrémités de sa queue l'emprisonnait toujours, forçant Shukaku à maintenir sa sphère de défense tout autour de son hôte. Le roi du désert combattait rien de moins que son égal…

Le désert sembla pris de bouillonnements, et le ver commença à s'enfoncer tandis que Gaara décompressait le sable, le rendant aussi mou que de la mélasse. Un nuage dense rattrapa Toru et le souleva, l'écartant de la mer dorée qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Le ver s'enfonçait dans ces sables, y perdait une grande part de sa mobilité, alors que ce sur quoi il s'appuyait perdait de plus en plus de consistance. Il se détourna de la jeune fille, et tenta à nouveau de broyer la mince bulle de sable condensé qui entourait le démon des vents.

Comme les vagues d'une tempête en pleine mer, le sable se creusa, se souleva, s'écrasant dans les gerbes mouvantes d'un torrent continu. Des fissures apparurent dans la protection de Gaara. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux monstres. Une bagarre de titans, soulevant le décor, ravageant le paysage. Les rois du désert se disputaient leur terrain de prédilection.

Au loin, déformée par la lentille convexe de l'œil qui flottait hors de son bouclier, Gaara aperçut Natsuhi, qui s'éloignait, rejoignait Toru et commençait à parler à toute vitesse. Le Jinchuuruki détourna une autre volée de flèches qui ciblait Renji et Toriyama et entreprit d'enfoncer le ver plus profondément encore.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune fille repartir à l'attaque, un sac de tissu serré dans la main, s'envoler à nouveau, et se diriger droit vers le combat. Que faisait-elle, bordel ? Blessée, épuisée, elle aurait dû se retirer un peu le temps de se soigner, près de Renji de préférence…

De la sueur perla au front de Gaara quand il força le ver à s'enfoncer encore un peu, afin de le maintenir hors de portée. Sauf que Natsuhi n'avait visiblement aucune intention de rester hors de portée… Au contraire, elle cherchait clairement à attirer son attention.

Elle s'élança haut. Toujours plus haut, et le ver des sables, essayant de la suivre, s'étirait de plus en plus, tiré à la fois par le haut et le bas. Il la suivit, sa gueule grande ouverte, rosâtre, en une ouverture circulaire béante, déployant toute sa hauteur. Ce qu'elle essayait de faire…

Encore un peu, et il serait forcé de lâcher Gaara. Encore un peu de longueur vers le haut ou le bas, et… Gaara plaqua ses mains au sol, cherchant dans ses réserves encore un peu d'énergie à consacrer à l'enfouissement, et cela arriva. La queue glissa le long du bouclier de sable et le libéra. Au même moment, Natsuhi plongea droit vers sa gueule.

Elle frôla l'ouverture béante qui lui servait de bouche au passage, vacilla sous le souffle méphitique de putréfaction qui s'exhalait de sa gorge, et tendit la main pour jeter son chargement dans le gosier écœurant. Machinalement, le ver referma la gueule, sur la totalité stock d'explosifs lourds de Toru et les sabots des malheureux chameaux qu'elle pouvait encore distinguer.

Une implosion déforma un instant la carapace d'or, sans réussir à la rompre. Sonné, le ver perdit soudain quelques dizaines de mètres d'altitude. Nom de nom, même cela, ne le tuait pas. L'explosion aurait pu dévaster tout un quartier de Suna… Natsuhi déglutit, sachant qu'elle venait de jouer sa dernière carte…

Mais en bas, une petite forme rousse n'avait pas raté un seul de ses gestes. Le sable s'étira en une impossible traînée, entrant en contact avec la tête de l'animal, dont la carapace s'était fendue sur une bonne longueur. Se glissa traîtreusement dans les fissures, empêchant la bête de reformer sa protection. Trois ou quatre autres langues de sable s'élancèrent, rejoignant la première. Enfermèrent la tête dans un manchon de sable.

Gaara ferma le poing.

Un mélange de sang, de chair et de petits morceaux qu'il était préférable de ne pas identifier jaillirent dans les airs dans un mélange fétide, imprégnant le sable, dégoulinant en de longues gouttes le long des anneaux chitineux.

Une convulsion agita le grand corps doré, qui se détendit brutalement dans un sursaut d'agonie. L'un des anneaux, énorme, dur comme du béton, heurta la tête de Natsuhi de plein fouet. L'espace de quelques secondes, tout devint noir. Comme dans un rêve, elle se sentit tomber, sans parvenir à retenir sa chute de quelque manière que ce soit. Le haut se confondit avec le bas.

Une chose forma un petit coussin sous son corps, ralentissant puis stoppant sa chute fatale. Elle récupéra la vision juste à temps pour voir le ver des sables se détendre une dernière fois dans un arc de cercle soulevant des tonnes de sable, et son corps de tonneau s'écraser droit sur elle.

Un mur sembla tout à coup se précipiter sur elle, mélange d'or et de sable, et l'odeur du sang envahit ses narines. La terre se mit à trembler, un claquement sinistre retentit, et une fissure apparut au sommet du cocon dans lequel Gaara venait de l'enfermer. Venait… De l'enfermer.

Dans les entrailles du démon.

Un frisson glacé la traversa, et elle se pelotonna dans un coin, tremblante, au bord de la panique. Le sable qui puait, le ver de plusieurs tonnes au-dessus de sa tête et le noir total : Rien que d'y penser, son cœur s'accélérait aux limites du supportable. Un gémissement plaintif jaillit d'entre ses lèvres, car il était une faiblesse que Natsuhi n'avait jamais pu vaincre.

Elle était claustrophobe.

;/;

Sedara prit son élan, bondit par-dessus l'adversaire qu'elle venait juste de plonger dans une illusion, tandis qu'il s'écroulait, la bave aux lèvres. Jetant trois kunaïs à la volée, déviant ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre, elle lança sa distorsion aérienne, qui la faisait apparaître trente centimètres plus à gauche qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Les kunaïs suivants, parfaitement bien ciblés, la ratèrent d'autant. Si elle pouvait encore se rapprocher un peu, elle pourrait enchaîner avec le suivant…

Ils avancèrent. Un moment, elle ne put croire à sa chance : Ils auraient dû rester en retrait pour ne pas se faire avoir par Gaara, pourquoi avançaient-ils ?

Leur logique de groupe semblait avoir totalement disparu, et Sedara comprit soudain que, séparément, ils étaient plus faibles que n'importe quel ninja de l'équipe seize. Leur logique de groupe, leur atout majeur, venait de disparaître, et la confusion avait pris le dessus. La déroute, et la prise de conscience de l'identité de leur principal adversaire semblait les plonger dans un désarroi total.

Il lui restait encore un peu de jus, au démon des vents… Le sable se mit à flotter devant elle. Avec un sentiment d'horreur, Sedara comprit que tous leurs ennemis étaient condamnés à périr dans les pattes de Shukaku, qui s'exciterait à coup sûr. Tous condamnés, sauf ceux qu'elle avait assommés à coup de Genjutsus. Peut-être pourrait-elle épargner à certains la mort affreuse que le Jinchuuruki leur réservait… Seuls les meilleurs semblaient voués à mourir, comme d'habitude : Gaara s'était à coup sûr protégé correctement, mais plus de trace de Natsuhi...

Des mains de sable se dressèrent, avides, à sa droite et à sa gauche, pour attraper un pied, une jambe. Composant les signes à toute vitesse, Sedara réussit à en assommer un second avant que le sable ne le saisisse, et il s'en désintéressa. Une pluie de sang factice de son cru commença à tomber sur le groupe ennemi, qui sembla frémir et semer la panique. Hésitants, les ninjas semblèrent tentés de se disperser.

_Allez, fuyez… Fuyez, pauvres fous… Sauvez vos peaux, ne le laissez pas vous achever, ou cela va l'exciter, et il va se retourner sur nous…_

_;/;_

Toru reprenait de poil de la bête. Sa fuite éperdue terminée, il pouvait enfin prendre part activement au combat. Engageant trois ninjas au corps à corps, dont un qui n'avait pas l'air mauvais du tout, il tournoyait, sautait, envoyant des coups souples et rapides, visant les points vitaux. Sous ses doigts protégés par le tissu ignifugé de ses gants, de minuscules bombes adhésives infligeaient des blessures assourdissantes chaque fois qu'il atteignait sa cible, et décuplaient les dégâts reçus. Le Taïjutsu de Toru, s'il ne visait pas les canaux à chakra, restait une technique de haute précision, plus que de force. Une technique qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

Et ça dépotait... Il en avait déjà éliminé un quand le plus doué se mit à ouvrir les portes de rétention.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara faisait des ravages, et célébrait quelques funérailles. Ignorant les cris de désespoir, il serrait les doigts et écrasait tout d'une bonne pression. L'hémoglobine jaillissait dans le sable en une fontaine écarlate, glissait sur les parois des sarcophages improvisés, imprégnant les grains de son odeur âpre.

Et il s'appliquait de plus en plus fort à ne pas se laisser reprendre par la fièvre. Il y avait danger : Shukaku s'excitait beaucoup trop à son goût devant cet étalage de violence et de mort. Quelque part, tout au fond, il savait qu'une part de lui souhaitait retrouver ce monde simple et animal, beaucoup moins complexe que celui qu'il avait choisi.

_La réalité. Ce n'est pas la réalité…_

Blessé, Toru s'énerva, et ce fut un déchaînement. Brisa net un tibia de son coude en faisant avorter une tentative de coup de pied bas, et acheva son adversaire en touchant son front, lui explosant littéralement le visage. Il ouvrit à son tour les portes de rétention. Une. Deux. Son visage devint écarlate lorsque la troisième se rompit. Le suivre des yeux devint difficile. Puis, dans une gerbe d'étincelles, il se dégagea de la mêlée, tandis que le dernier ninja s'écroulait, de la fumée jaillissant de son torse, un trou béant là où il l'avait frappé du plat de la main, explosant la grosse charge cachée dans sa paume.

_ -Suna Shigure !_

La pluie de sable noir qui se déversa soudainement dans le ciel sonna le glas de leurs ennemis. Gaara attrapa enfin l'archer qui les noyait depuis le début sous ses flèches, et en finit rapidement. L'excitation du premier sang commençait à retomber, à son grand soulagement. Se contenter de faire son travail, pour les protéger. C'était cela qu'il devait faire, et pas tuer tout le monde.

Une onde tordit l'espace, tandis que Sedara faisait usage de sa technique ultime. Les ennemis restants ne purent se protéger, s'écroulèrent dans le sable, la bave aux lèvres, terrassés.

Alors seulement, Gaara se permit de relâcher un peu la tension qui l'habitait. Un tout petit peu. Un vertige l'assaillit soudain, et il lutta un instant pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. La force déployée par le ver lui avait fait consommer une bonne dose de chakra... Chaude alerte, vraiment. Si le ver n'avait pas été abattu avant de causer de gros dégâts, tout aurait pu être bien différent. Heureusement que Natsuhi était…

_Natsuhi…_

_Merde…_


	6. 6 - Coupures

Une fissure. Une large fissure qui courait, sur toute la longueur de la sphère de sable, zigzaguant en un imprévisible trajet de haut en bas. La vision provoqua dans le dos de Gaara une étrange sueur froide lorsqu'il découvrit son cocon le plus solide, fabriqué avec le sable contenu dans sa calebasse, imprégné du chakra de Shukaku, fendu.

Dans un ultime effort, il repoussa le corps du ver de côté, se servant de la force du sable pour dégager entièrement la coque scintillante, tellement garnie des minéraux les plus solides qu'elle en semblait pailletée. La fissure dessinait dans le bouclier une empreinte sombre, une ombre tranchante, qui fit réaliser au Jinchuuriki à quel point il avait été près de perdre un des membres de son équipe dès la première mission.

Quand, d'un geste de la main, il ordonna au cocon de se désagréger, le sable se mit à couler du sommet de la sphère en de multiples torrents, affaissant progressivement le bouclier, découvrant une petite forme misérable au bord de l'apoplexie.

Soit par manque de chakra, soit à cause de la panique, la transformation s'était annulée, laissant voir dans le haut de la cuisse de Natsuhi une déchirure béante, mais moins inquiétante que l'hématome qui se formait sur le sommet de son crâne. Tremblante, couverte de sueur et de larmes, roulée en boule, elle ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir qu'on venait de la libérer. De ça ou de ses regards méprisants, Gaara savait ce qu'il préférait. Elle lui aurait presque fait pitié.

Il resta les bras croisés devant sa coéquipière tremblante, mal à l'aise, ombre sinistre campant au-dessus d'elle, se demandant quoi faire. Etrange. Pour tuer, il connaissait mille manières différentes, mais il ignorait la marche à suivre pour rassurer quelqu'un. S'il approchait, en tout cas, elle se mettrait à hurler, alors…

-Pousse-toi !

Sedara, elle-même blessée aux bras et à la joue, fonça sur son amie, en bousculant presque son chef d'équipe, passa sa propre bure sur les épaules de Natsuhi, glissant quelques mots rassurants dans son oreille. Toru la suivit de près, la secoua un peu pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, tapota sa joue. Et puis Renji, suivi de Toriyama, prit la direction des opérations, et entreprit de l'examiner des pieds à la tête, jetant à Gaara un regard mauvais.

Il resta derrière eux, les observant, comme un étranger un peu voyeur qui jetterait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son voisin, comme un petit garçon bavant devant une boutique de jouets. Le plus pénible restait toutefois la disparition de cette communion avec le groupe, qui l'avait touché en plein combat. Ils avaient vraiment travaillé en équipe, durant quelques minutes, et à ce moment, il avait cru être simplement un parmi tous. Illusion. Quand tout le monde en aidait un seul, il n'avait pas sa place. Pour en rajouter un peu, il était le seul à demeurer absolument impeccable après cette rude échauffourée : Même Renji s'était blessé en déviant des jets de kunaïs particulièrement abondants dans leur direction. Les vêtements de Toriyama étaient laminés par endroits.

Gaara détourna la tête, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme à son habitude, et s'en fut à pas lents, fermant les yeux. Rien à faire par ici. S'il restait, ils allaient encore le regarder tous les trois comme l'abomination du siècle, parce qu'il avait osé brutaliser une des leurs.

Sur le coup, en l'enveloppant de sable, Gaara s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il savait bien que cette manière de se battre, ce sable imprégné de sang et de chakra démoniaque, provoquait sa terreur et son rejet le plus total. Mais finalement, il ne le regrettait pas. Sa meilleure protection n'avait résisté au choc que de justesse…

Oh oui, elle le détestait. Elle le détesterait peut-être plus encore pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et Gaara lui en voulait pour cela. Mais il la préférait vivante plutôt que morte.

;/;

C'était devenu une sale manie chez le rouquin, mais il se tournait plus volontiers vers les morts que vers les vivants. Il y trouvait plus de réactions positives. Enfin… Plutôt moins de réactions négatives. Bon. Pas de réaction du tout. D'accord. Il pouvait en tout cas les toucher sans qu'ils crient, ce qui le changeait un peu. Il fouilla les cadavres, à la recherche d'un indice, et finit par le trouver.

La lame noire du kunaï réfléchissait le soleil en prenant les reflets colorés du pétrole. Son tranchant, parfaitement lisse, trahissait un entretien régulier et méticuleux. Un soleil doré et stylisé se découpait, dans un relief saisissant, sur le pommeau, plein à l'endroit où certains ninjas avaient l'habitude de passer un doigt.

Une arme singulière, personnalisée, présente sur tous les corps, sans exception, en ajout aux kunaïs conventionnels. Plus qu'un indice, c'était une signature, et une belle. Pourquoi des ninjas cherchant à commettre un assassinat laisseraient de telles traces après leur passage ? Pourquoi laisser sur place un élément permettant peut-être de les identifier ?

Réponse : Parce qu'ils _voulaient_ être identifiés.

Mais Gaara n'avait aucune idée de leur identité. Et ses déductions amenaient d'autres questions : Cette organisation, quelle qu'elle soit, avait l'air bien équipée, bien préparée et bien renseignée, au vu de leur nombre et de leurs attaques. Comment pouvaient-ils passer au travers des mailles du filet du réseau d'espionnage de Suna ? Une opération de ce type représentait un investissement et une logistique qui, selon ses estimations, passerait bien difficilement inaperçue aux yeux de l'ANBU.

Qui étaient-ils ? Comment se faisait-il que Suna n'aie pas connaissance d'une organisation de cette taille, sur son propre territoire ? Et si le tour de force de l'anonymat avait été réalisé, pourquoi le gâcher par une série de kunaïs aussi personnalisés ? Et par qui ?

Questions sans réponses, qui avaient le mérite de le détourner l'énième déception qu'il venait d'encaisser. Pendant que les autres soignaient sa coéquipière, réfléchir lui permettait d'oublier qu'il restait inutile, impuissant, et indésirable. C'était mieux que de se tourner les pouces…

Quand il revint près d'eux, il dévisagea un long moment Natsuhi qui gémissait de douleur tandis que Renji s'efforçait de bander sa tête comme il le pouvait. Fêlure du crâne, à en juger par les soins dont il l'entourait, mais sans complications.

Puis, dans un geste lent et délibéré, il lança négligemment un kunaï qu'il avait ramené aux pieds de Toriyama. Un Toriyama grisâtre, cible privilégiée de plusieurs volées de flèches et autres shurikens, à en juger par ses vêtements en lambeaux par endroits. La lame se planta dans le sable juste entre ses deux souliers, et se mit à vibrer furieusement. Parfait. Juste ce qu'il voulait : Un peu de provocation et d'intimidation… S'il y avait volonté d'être identifié de la part de leurs ennemis, les chances pour que ce soit par Toriyama étaient assez grandes pour que Gaara se permette de lui faire peur.

Cela marcha, ou du moins, sembla marcher. Sedara sursauta, Renji se détourna de sa patiente comme au bruit d'une explosion, et jeta un œil furieux à Gaara. Toru eut un mouvement de recul devant la soudaineté du geste. Toriyama blêmit. Cela, comparé aux réactions des autres, fit comprendre à Gaara qu'il avait vu juste.

-C'est vous qu'ils visaient, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Et Gaara vit passer dans ses yeux cette expression fugitive qu'il connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée durant ses années sombres.

La peur.

C'était avant. Durant le court laps de temps où les assassins commençaient à le traquer. Les deux, trois premières fois seulement. Avant qu'il ne trouve la parade…

La peur primale. Parce qu'ils se succéderaient les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient eu. La peur de n'être qu'un pion condamné à périr, sans jamais avoir eu son mot à dire sur une destinée qui lui échappait déjà. La peur de _le_ laisser gagner, de le laisser accomplir impunément son infanticide, sans parvenir à la venger, _elle_. La peur de mourir, également, car c'était toujours quand on tentait de lui enlever la vie que la victime se rendait compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui donner un sens. La peur. La peur l'avait accompagnée partout, durant ces quelques jours. Le soleil se levait avec elle, la lune l'accompagnait, et la nuit la dissimulait traîtreusement. Gaara n'avait même pas eu le bonheur de nuits de cauchemars, car il ne dormait pas.

Il avait eu peur jusqu'au jour où il s'était _amusé _à les tuer. Sa vie avait alors pris un sens. Un sens faux, tronqué, mais un sens quand même. Un sens à lui. Quand Yashamaru l'avait trahi, il s'était mis à haïr le monde entier, mais quand il avait commencé à prendre plaisir à la mort des autres, il avait pleinement compris ce que signifiait la voie qu'il avait choisie. Elle signifiait la fin de la peur, car la peur ne connaissait pas de frontières, à part la folie. Plus il avait peur, plus il s'enfonçait pour la faire taire. Cela marchait à coup sûr.

Sauf avec Naruto.

-Parlez !

L'éclair de terreur prit un moment de l'ampleur sous l'injonction de la voix grave, l'ordre sinistre et tranchant, puis disparut, laissant place à un visage lisse, parfaitement contrôlé, maître de lui-même, puis à une colère froide.

-C'est un interrogatoire, Jinchuuriki ?

Toriyama avait raison : Son petit numéro avec le kunaï dépassait déjà quelques limites. On ne menaçait pas un client, et encore moins quelqu'un de l'importance de Toriyama, qui possédait l'oreille du Daymo du pays du vent, malgré le fait qu'il ne dirigeait qu'une petite province. Gaara jouait là un jeu dangereux.

-J'ai besoin d'informations. Si vous en possédez, c'est vous qui interférez avec la réussite de cette mission, et donc, avec vos propres chances de survie.

Renji retint un soupir, songeant que leur chef d'équipe n'avait jamais vraiment su faire preuve de diplomatie…

-Ce sont eux qui ont infiltré Suna pour tenter de vous assassiner, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson parcourut le seigneur d'Ishkari. Il grimaça, tripota un instant sa moustache, puis lâcha dans une sorte de chuintement :

-C'est exact.

-Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste, Toriyama soupira un instant, puis commença son récit.

-Ce qui s'est passé à Suna n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat, mais une tentative d'intimidation. Deux nuits avant notre départ, en sortant d'une soirée à l'ambassade, j'ai été agressé par un ninja qui a usé de Genjutsu sur mon escorte. Mes deux hommes sont encore à l'hôpital de Suna au moment où je vous parle. Il aurait pu me tuer s'il avait voulu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a remis un message, des menaces pour être plus précis. C'est pour cela que j'ai écourté mon séjour. J'ai demandé au conseil un rapatriement d'urgence, sans ma suite, avec quelques ninjas d'exception pour me protéger. Vous, de préférence. La lettre portait le même symbole que celui qui se trouve sur ces kunaïs.

-Vous avez déclaré au conseil une tentative d'assassinat. Vous n'avez pas parlé de menaces.

-J'ai des raisons de croire que le conseil ne se serait pas donné autant de mal à m'allouer leurs meilleurs ninjas s'ils avaient pris connaissance du contenu du message, en vérité.

-Et ? Ce contenu ?

-Je suppose que vous ne pouvez plus vous défiler, maintenant… On me demandait de revoir les objectifs de ma campagne politique. Campagne dont la priorité principale est de redistribuer les budgets du pays du vent en défaveur de la puissance militaire de cette contrée. Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, mais j'estime qu'il vaut mieux consacrer nos richesses à éduquer nos enfants plutôt qu'à faire la guerre. Mais là n'est pas le débat. Le conseil n'aurait pas été, je pense, trop ennuyé de ma disparition en apprenant mon nouveau programme… Donc j'ai tu certains détails, justement pour _augmenter_ mes chances de survie.

L'ironie était à peine marquée, mais suffisante pour marquer la provocation. Gaara préféra ne pas relever, d'autant plus que la critique restait justifiée. Il se contenta de fixer Toriyama, le transperçant comme il savait si bien le faire, les bras croisés, presque menaçant sans prononcer le moindre mot. Un petit jeu qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Le seigneur d'Ishkari détourna les yeux le premier, et, seulement alors, le Jinchuuriki ferma les paupières et lâcha :

-Je comprends.

Chacun le regarda, cherchant de l'énervement, de l'ironie, quelque chose, mais comme d'habitude, Gaara resta parfaitement détaché. Un peu angoissant pour tout le monde, mais c'était son air de tous les jours.

Explication plausible. Il n'était qu'un seigneur de province, mais avait l'oreille du Daymo du pays du vent, celui-là même qui tendait à limiter les apports financiers aux ninjas depuis quelques années. Soutenir cette position ennuierait considérablement le conseil.

Considérablement.

;/;

Ce n'était décidément pas un bon jour pour Natsuhi. Clopin-clopant, elle se dirigea vers le petit cadavre de son aigle, s'avança vers lui et, sans dire un mot, le visage trop dur, les mâchoires trop serrées, retira les flèches qui le transperçaient de part en part d'un geste sec. Elle ne se retenait pas de pleurer : Elle était au-delà des larmes. La mort de son compagnon et l'emprisonnement dans la bulle de sable avaient fini de la plonger dans un état second. Elle tenait uniquement à la force des nerfs.

Lors du décès de son père, Gaara n'avait pas pleuré. Et un an et demi après, il n'avait toujours pas versé une seule larme pour lui. Il n'avait pas été triste. En fait, la seule chose qu'il avait ressentie avait pour nom soulagement. Sa première pensée : _J'ai gagné _l'avait déchargé de ce poids qui pesait inlassablement sur ses épaules. Gagner ou perdre, voilà à quoi se résumaient ses relations avec _lui_ : Ce petit jeu mortel où la paranoïa n'était rien de plus qu'une règle basique de survie. Et il avait gagné. Exterminé tous les assassins envoyés à ses trousses par son père et le conseil de Suna, et lui avait survécu. Il ne restait à présent que le soulagement, et cet étrange goût amer au fond de la gorge. Il avait réellement pris conscience de la fin définitive de son calvaire en observant se tarir le flot d'attaques nocturnes sous les toits du village. Peut-être le conseil s'était-il lassé. Non, c'était sans doute plus matérialiste encore : Après la débâcle à Konoha, il était l'un des derniers atouts du village. Même en tant que cobaye raté.

Quelquefois, il se posait des questions. Avait-il souffert en donnant les ordres ? Avait-il voulu réparer une erreur ? Avait-il fait ce qu'il souhaitait du fond du cœur ? Se fichait-il complètement du destin de son fils ? Se sentait-il coupable ?

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quand il était mort, Gaara s'était senti vivant, et pour une fois, l'illusion avait duré. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il meure pour qu'il se sente libre ?

Peut-être…

Sûrement.

La peine n'avait pas été insupportable, mais simplement absente. Il n'avait été ni déchiré, ni anéanti. L'expérience la plus semblable à la mort d'un proche qu'il eut vécu ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Natsuhi vivait en ce moment.

Elle ne pleurait pas non plus, mais peut-être était-ce cela le plus effrayant. Elle agissait avec des gestes mécaniques, sans réfléchir, sans parler, sans sourire, sans crier, comme une machine. Et pourtant, sa souffrance semblait presque palpable au Junchuuriki, qui la voyait vidée de toute sa substance. Les autres ne semblaient pas se rendre compte à quel point elle avait mal. Cela ressemblait presque à son anéantissement à lui après la trahison de Yashamaru : La furie tout de suite après, puis le trou noir. Elle ne deviendrait sûrement pas folle comme lui, mais risquait de faire des bêtises…

Elle le détestait, et Gaara le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il préférait qu'elle le regarde comme un chien, tant qu'il pouvait l'espionner du coin de l'œil pour la surprendre en train de sourire. C'était moins douloureux.

Avant ses six ans, Gaara avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines à plusieurs reprises. Ses souvenirs se brouillaient, et il ne savait plus si c'était par jeu, pour expérimenter, ou s'il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours pour de bon. De toute façon, Shukaku l'en empêchait. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Personne ne pouvait le blesser.

Il avait mal. Elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. Il ne pouvait s'ouvrir les veines, mais cette garce réussissait là où il échouait, enfant.

Quand elle se coupait, il saignait.


	7. 7 - Les Veilleurs

Le poser dans le trou. Prendre le sable. Le recouvrir. Recommencer. Encore.

Le ciel avait pris une teinte délavée, ressemblant de plus en plus chaque minute à un vieux drap mille fois trituré. Un univers bien différent de celui dans lequel ils évoluaient tous deux, libres, sans attaches, sans maîtres ni gourous. Et le désert, étouffant et stérile, avalait ses rêves comme les êtres. Dans cinq jours, tout au plus, il ne resterait plus rien du petit corps enfoui, pas même les ossements.

Saisir encore du sable. Le jeter. Tasser le petit tertre. Bien enfoncer.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire.

En se relevant, Natsuhi perdit la notion du temps, de l'espace et des dimensions. Elle bougea, à la manière d'un zombi, mécaniquement, sans aucune réflexion. Elle mit son pied droit devant son pied gauche, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle avance, et son pied gauche repassa devant le droit, parce qu'elle aurait perdu l'équilibre dans le cas contraire. Si un coin de son esprit lui disait qu'elle devait se reprendre, elle ne l'écouta pas. Comme lors du décès de sa mère, l'année précédente, Natsuhi s'enfonça dans le mutisme et la dépression, sans chercher à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Ils se remirent en route, et elle suivit, parce qu'elle avait cessé de réfléchir.

Son cerveau se remit en marche dans l'après-midi, très loin de la tombe de Kurowashi. Alors, elle baissa la tête, et laissa quelques mèches dissimuler son visage, car elle ne voulait pas que les autres surprennent les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

;/;

Le vent soulevait la crête des dunes, faisant flotter un liseré de sable dans l'air, mince ruban accroché à l'arrête des monts d'or en mouvement. Les cheveux de Gaara, poussés en avant, retombaient parfois devant ses yeux, masquant sa cicatrice, projetant de petits graviers sur son visage. Le désert. Son foyer. Un endroit d'aride solitude, de silence profond, de calme, également.

Le désert restait l'un des rares endroits synonyme de sécurité relative. Il s'y était réfugié d'innombrables fois, pour ne plus voir des regards haineux ou effrayés. Quand il partait s'y cacher, Yashamaru le cherchait durant des heures, avant de comprendre, et abandonnait finalement. Dans son élément, Gaara ne craignait plus rien ni personne, et retrouvait alors un semblant de liberté, de réconfort. Le sable était la seule chose dans laquelle il trouvait de l'amour, à l'époque.

Un amour imaginaire. Un amour maternel qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Quand les statues de sable qu'il façonnait, grandeur nature, se désagrégeaient devant ses yeux, sous le vent qui battait ses tempes, il en faisait d'autres, tout simplement. Toutes représentaient sa mère, avec lui dans ses bras, petit bébé sans défenses. Son amour serait passé dans le désert. Rien que du sable et du vent.

Même après les révélations de Yashamaru, même dans la folie, il avait continué à aimer le désert. Elle l'avait maudit, lui qui avait grandi comme un parasite dans son ventre, la privant de vie et de liberté, mais il avait continué à aimer ces étendues sauvages et féroces. Comme il avait aimé la créature morte-vivante et impitoyable qui possédait le visage de sa mère, et ne vivait que dans sa tête. Si le désert s'imprégnait d'assez de sang, peut-être l'aurait-elle aimée en retour…

Un reflet. Le reflet d'un rêve lointain, déchu, disparu, mais agréable. Contempler le désert le calmait instantanément. Si le désert était _elle_, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer, même au plus profond des ténèbres. Quand il le regardait, il se souvenait de la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait léguée : son nom, et comprenait qu'en aimant le désert, il le faisait déjà mentir.

;/;

La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, et, si la température se mettait subtilement à baisser dans l'air, c'était comme si la terre s'était décidée à réchauffer le ciel. La fournaise naissait du sol pour s'évaporer dans les couches supérieures de l'atmosphère. Natsuhi peinait de plus en plus à suivre, mais prêtait à peine attention à ses blessures.

Elle en portait de plus préoccupantes.

Si seulement Gaara ne s'était pas mis en tête de lui sauver la vie, elle aurait pu mourir facilement, sans trop de douleur, rapidement, écrasée par le choc et irrécupérable. Trop tard. Natsuhi n'était pas encore assez stupide ou désespérée pour chercher à arranger ce problème définitivement. Pas encore.

Que pouvait comprendre ce monstre à la douleur d'autrui, après tout ? Il ne se souciait guère des autres, et vivait pour tuer.

Mais il venait quand même de lui sauver la vie.

Même dans sa tête lessivée, les deux notions semblaient incompatibles. Gaara. Lui sauver la vie. C'était un peu comme essayer de mettre Toru et humble, ou Renji et fou-rire dans la même phrase. Mais les faits restaient immuables : Sans cette boule de sable puante qu'il avait crée autour d'elle, elle serait enterrée à six pieds sous terre à côté de son aigle, partageant sa dernière demeure.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la veille… Toujours aussi laid et puant, prenant parfois peut-être un plaisir malsain à écraser ses victimes. Toujours aussi sinistre, statue mouvante se déplaçant avec eux, bras croisés, sans expression. Toujours aussi muet, se désintéressant du sort de ses compagnons dès la fin du combat en allant fouiller des cadavres. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme un être humain, ça non. Malgré tout, sans lui, elle serait morte.

Mais au fond, quelle importance ?

;/;

Sedara observa sa coéquipière boiter dans la fournaise pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se tourner vers Renji pour le supplier d'un regard implorant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre ? Elle a l'air vraiment mal…

-Elle a une esquille d'os mal placée. Je n'ai pas pu l'opérer pour l'enlever. C'est ce qui lui fait mal. Je l'enlèverai ce soir, mais je manque de matériel, vu qu'on a perdu les chameaux.

Sedara secoua sa tête, faisant voler les dreadlocks blondes sous sa capuche de bure.

-T'es impossible, comme mec. On dirait que tu causes de bétail quand tu parles de Natsuhi…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je fais juste mon travail.

-Ouais, je vois ça…

Ce type, Sedara ne pouvait décidément pas l'encadrer. Elle l'aurait bien baffé une fois ou deux, mais savait qu'il se contenterait de la regarder d'un œil mort avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Toru, il était bien gentil, mais n'aurait rien su faire pour soulager Natsuhi. Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs.

Sedara détestait voir souffrir ses compagnons.

Toriyama, lui, semblait accablé autant par la chaleur que par de sombres pensées. Et Sedara remarqua alors les regards en coin de Toru, sa momie préférée, entouré de ses bandages comme un paquet cadeau à déballer géant, sa célèbre tresse noire oscillant de ça de là, qui ne quittait pas le seigneur d'Ishkari des yeux. Boitillant lui aussi –conséquence inévitable de l'ouverture des portes de rétention-, il semblait transpercer son voisin de droite de deux balles jumelles.

Sedara connaissait Toru depuis longtemps. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre. La sélection des équipes Genin les avait séparés, mais cette nouvelle affectation les réunissait enfin. (Ce qui compensait un peu l'identité de leur chef). Elle connaissait parfaitement le regard que Toru dédiait à présent à leur employeur : Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose et réfléchissait ardemment. Il faudrait le féliciter et lui dire que ça arrivait trop peu souvent.

-Hé, Natsuhi… Ca va, ta jambe ?

Quand il se porta au niveau de la blessée en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle puis Renji, Sedara comprit qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, et rejoignit ses deux équipiers, suivie de Renji, toujours impeccable malgré la longue marche dans le sable, le combat et les soins qu'il avait dû apporter à l'équipe. La première chose qu'il avait faite après s'être occupé des blessés avait été de remplacer sa bure toute déchirée par celle qu'il avait amenée dans son sac.

-Comme elle peut. Je tiendrai, t'en fais pas, répondit la brunette, presque péniblement.

-Viens, Renji va regarder ton bras, continua Toru. Il a dû laisser la pointe de flèche pour le moment, il faut vérifier que ça ne s'infecte…

-Mais…

Renji faillit répondre vertement qu'il savait très bien faire son travail, merci, mais Toru lui jeta un regard acéré, puis désigna Toriyama de la tête, et tout le monde comprit qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour Natsuhi. Comme Sedara le pensait, il avait des informations à partager, et voulait le faire discrètement.

Ils laissèrent Toriyama s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de continuer leur progression, afin qu'il ne puisse plus entendre leurs paroles. Renji soulèva le bandage de fortune qui recouvrait l'avant-bras de l'éclaireuse et fit semblant d'examiner la blessure.

-Je sais qui sont ces types…

Sedara s'étrangla, étouffant un cri de surprise, ouvrant vers lui de grands yeux étonnés. Mais comment… Il la dévisagea, content de la surprendre en position de faiblesse, et lui décrocha le sourire « Je-sais-et-pas-toi-eu », la laissant enrager en silence.

-Les Veilleurs. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Le symbole sur les kunaïs, c'est celui des Veilleurs.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est… que ça, les Veilleurs ?

-En fait, je ne devrais pas être au courant de cela, c'est top secret, et…

Il se faisait prier, le salopard, grogna Sedara intérieurement. Typiquement Toruesque, ça. Ils n'avaient pas dû tester sa fiabilité lors de son examen de passage dans l'ANBU… Enfin, il ne connaissait pas encore ses résultats, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dira rien, le stoppa Renji, trop content d'apprendre une de ces choses qu'on cachait au grand public …

-Vous le jurez ?

Tous jurèrent en silence, guettant Toriyama du coin de l'œil.

-C'est…. En fait, ce doit être une sorte d'organisation. J'ai… J'ai ouvert une fois un dossier qu'ils avaient ramené à la maison, et j'ai vu leur nom, avec ce symbole sur les kunaïs, mais je me suis fait attraper… Ma sœur m'a passé un de ces savons ! Le pire de toute ma vie… Elle était blanche, mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'était la colère ou la trouille.

-La trouille ?

Connaissant la sœur de Toru, la scène devait valoir son pesant d'or.

-Ouais, la trouille. Promis-juré.

-Et qui sont-ils ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Sedara

-C'est bien là le problème, ma grande, j'en sais trop rien, à part qu'ils foutent la trouille à Yoko, et je crois que l'ANBU n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que moi. Dans le rapport que j'ai ouvert, ils avaient réussi à identifier trois Veilleurs, pas plus, et tous après leur mort…Ils essayaient de remonter la filière, mais n'avaient pas réussi. Mais quelquefois, ma sœur tire encore cette tête déterrée, et je pense qu'ils sont dans le coup. Il y a automatiquement des complications. Des choses qui disparaissent, des gens qui tombent malades… Et l'enquête se termine en queue de poisson. Je n'étais pas à la maison récemment, mais la mission a un peu commencé dans ce brouillard, pas vrai ?

-Il y aurait des Veilleurs en interne ?

-Bonne déduction, Face de Clown.

Sedara n'avait plus du tout envie de s'envoyer des piques avec son meilleur ami, à présent… Ca prenait un tour très sérieux, tout à coup…

-Et tu as une idée en particulier ? Enchaîna Renji.

-Ouais. Je crois que c'est une bande de militaristes.

-Des quoi ?

-Des pro-militaires. Des gens qui se plaignent beaucoup de l'absence de guerre, parce que la paix nuit aux ninjas, surtout que le Daymo retire des crédits aux ninjas, en ce moment. Les gens qui soutenaient ce genre d'opinion ont perdu beaucoup de pouvoir, ces dernières années, après la déroute à Konoha. Ce sont pour la plupart des gens bien, mais il y a des extrémistes. C'est ce que Toriyama suppose, mais j'ai d'autres raisons de le penser…

-Lesquelles ?

-Lui…

Il désigna Gaara du bout du menton, petite forme rousse qui marchait, droit devant, ignorant tout de la conversation qui se déroulait dans son dos. Tout le monde se retourna vers Toru avec le malaise au bord des lèvres.

-Toriyama s'est toujours opposé plus ou moins à l'implantation de Shukaku en votant systématiquement pour le retrait du démon du plan de défense de Suna. J'entends par-là qu'il voudrait qu'on cesse de l'implanter dans des êtres humains, après l'autre là-devant, qu'on le remette dans sa bouilloire et qu'on l'enterre bien profond. C'est de notoriété publique. Il a beaucoup d'influence auprès du Daymo du pays du vent, et beaucoup de politiques le suivent.

Mais certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord. Pour elles, c'est une erreur stratégique, de se priver d'une telle puissance. En général, elles font partie de cette mouvance pro-militaire. Avec son nouveau programme, il doit les gêner royalement. A ton avis, pourquoi Toriyama a-t-il demandé que Gaara le protège ?

-Heuuu… Parce qu'il est très fort ?

-Perdu. Je pense que des militaristes n'iraient pas s'attaquer à un des atouts militaires majeurs de notre village. Surtout depuis qu'il devient un peu stable et moins dangereux pour nous. Personnellement, je les trouve un peu tarés de se fier à un gars comme Gaara, mais bon…

-Ils l'ont fait, pourtant… Je veux dire, ils nous ont attaqués…

-Tu oublies qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la composition du groupe, rasta… Tu crois qu'ils auraient attaqué des civils avant nous, sans ça ? Regarde… Après, ils immobilisent Gaara du mieux qu'ils peuvent, et paniquent quand il se libère… Comme si leur objectif excluait tout combat avec lui. C'est le seul qui s'en est sorti sans égratignure.

De toute façon, il y a toujours eu pas mal de brouillard autour de notre ami Shukaku… Vous saviez qu'il y a eu des tentatives d'assassinat ?

Et voilà qu'il débordait. Typiquement Toruesque, encore.

-Yen a qui ont essayé ? S'exclama Natsuhi, à voix basse, mais ne pouvant dissimuler sa stupéfaction.

-Oh oui. En majorité des gens qui voulaient se venger, je pense… Enfin cette affaire n'est pas très claire, et on me cache encore pas mal de choses… Mais en tout cas, les ANBU ont dû fermer le dossier précipitamment, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

-Les Veilleurs ? Tu crois ?

-Peut-être, si ce sont des militaristes. Ils auraient voulu le protéger, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient implantés à l'époque. C'était un peu différent quand même de ce que j'ai vu par la suite…

-Il faudrait lui en parler… On ne sait jamais…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Natsuhi avec stupéfaction. Etait-elle devenue folle ? Aller parler à l'autre malade, dont la réaction était inconnue ? Alors qu'il venait de la traumatiser ?

-T'es folle, toi, s'exclama Toru, presque assez fort pour qu'on l'entende… Je lui parle pas à ce type. Je dis, oui chef, je réponds quand il me pose une question, mais pas question que je m'amuse à approcher ce… Cette chose. Si ça se trouve, il est de mèche avec eux. On dit qu'il faut des sacrifices humains au Shukaku pour le satisfaire, il serait bien capable de se les faire offrir… Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, d'ailleurs, pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? Ce salopard…

Natsuhi soupira. Forcément, ne connaissant pas sa tendance à paniquer dans les endroits exigus, ils s'étaient imaginé toutes sortes de choses. Qui auraient pu se passer, mais qui ne se s'étaient pas passées. La jeune fille vivait en ce moment une absence bien pire que tout ce que le démon pouvait lui infliger sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt.

-Rien du tout. Il m'a protégée du ver qui me tombait dessus. C'est moi. Je suis claustrophobe, et il ne le savait pas. Et de toute façon, même s'il l'avait su, il n'avait pas le choix. Et s'il était de mèche avec les Veilleurs, on serait tous morts, tout simplement, parce qu'il les aurait aidés. Tu partais toi-même du principe qu'il ignorait leur existence en disant que Toriyama le voulait pour les stopper…

-Ah… Mouais, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement. Prendre la défense de Gaara sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche, même pour elle. Donc, elle avait accepté le fait que ce démon lui ait sauvé la vie. Ce qui ne changerait pas les choses, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

-Si tu as si peur, je lui parlerai… Ce soir, fit-elle en dévisageant Renji qui ouvrait des yeux ronds.

Le médic grimaça. Il n'aimait évidemment pas qu'on lui balance sa trouille au visage. Mais Natsuhi se sentit plus courageuse en le faisant : Ca dissimulait sa propre trouille. Ce soir.

Il lui faudrait bien ce temps pour trouver assez de courage à l'approcher, braver son odeur méphitique et lui parler en supportant ses yeux glacés et perçants la dévisageant attentivement. Et éviter de trembler. Et éviter de penser qu'il pourrait la broyer comme il le souhaiterait. Tant qu'à faire, elle préférait mourir proprement, si possible au combat. Mais il faudrait bien que quelqu'un le mette au courant, et après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce soir, oui. Ce soir.

Après tout, elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

;/;

Ce fut épuisée et se traînant lamentablement que Natsuhi arriva dans l'oasis qui devait leur donner asile ce soir-là. Renji se mit immédiatement au travail et, ayant trouvé l'eau qu'il espérait, s'attela à retirer la pointe de flèche de son bras, et l'esquille d'os qui restait dans sa jambe. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, et surprit Gaara qui les observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se détourna lentement. Nom de nom, pourquoi la regardait-il ? Il la mettait à chaque fois mal à l'aise, comme ce professeur qui avait pris la manie de regarder toujours sa copie par-dessus son épaule… Il avait bien autre chose à regarder, non ? Natsuhi avait assez de soucis comme ça pour avoir encore à le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Mais il faudrait bien aller lui parler.


	8. 8 - Pour un thé à la menthe

Natsuhi s'approcha, clopin-clopant, ménageant sa jambe bandée. Et son malaise latent, qu'elle cachait de son mieux depuis deux jours crevait les yeux de Gaara, chaque fois qu'il se hasardait à l'observer. On aurait pu penser que seules ses plaies la diminuaient ainsi, mais il en connaissait bien la véritable raison : Certaines blessures handicapaient plus que les atteintes physiques.

Pourtant, Gaara lui en voulait toujours, car son malheur ne changeait pour autant pas la manière dont elle le regardait, ce dégoût à peine dissimulé, cette horreur à fleur de peau : Ne pouvait-elle pas trouver normal qu'un chef d'équipe s'inquiète pour un de ses membres ?

Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui dire, pour s'approcher ainsi, et faire exception à sa règle sacro-sainte –ne jamais s'approcher de _l'abomination_ ? Qu'il était un monstre ? Ses yeux parlaient toujours de la même manière, véhiculaient les mêmes pensées : Qu'elle avait peur. Qu'elle aurait aimé se trouver à des années-lumière. Elle regarda ses pieds et se mit à bafouiller.

-Est-ce que… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Gaara hocha la tête, un peu surpris. En général, ils ne venaient pas lui dire eux-même des choses, il fallait qu'il vienne les leur arracher.

-Je… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur des gens qui se nomment eux-même « les Veilleurs ? »

-Non. Je devrais ?

Elle soupira. Sa première crainte s'évanouissait, car la vision de Gaara se faisant offrir des sacrifices humains, bien que démontée et redémontée rationnellement n'avait pas quitté sa petite cervelle de linotte. Elle se remit à bafouiller :

-Euh… D'après Toru, ce serait ainsi que se nommeraient nos assaillants… Et ils pensent que ces gens… Ces gens s'opposent à Toriyama parce que celui-ci veut faire disparaître, euh…

Sans un mot, elle montra du doigt le ventre du Jinchuuriki, ce qui suffit largement au rouquin pour comprendre où menait cette conversation.

-Toru… Toru dit que comme Toriyama veut qu'_il_ ne participe plus à la force de frappe de Suna, on veut l'éliminer. C'est pour cela qu'il te voudrait, toi, comme protection.

La gorge sèche, Gaara décoda les informations mal exposées et les absorba comme de l'eau. Il connaissait ce genre de personne, qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un moyen d'asseoir la puissance de Suna. Il les connaissait trop bien. Voilà qui donnait un nouveau tour à l'affaire : Il y était directement impliqué, dans ce cas.

Et les méprisait. Détester un démon, il pouvait encore le comprendre. Lui-même détestait cette créature qui végétait dans son ventre, cruelle et obscène. Mais… entre le détester et faire de lui un instrument, un pas supplémentaire était franchi.

C'était exactement de cette manière que le voyait son sensei.

Entre Baki et Gaara, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'entente cordiale. Dire qu'ils se supportaient mutuellement aurait mieux convenu, et ça n'aurait pas été vrai en certaines occasions. Connu pour ses opinions pro-militaires, Baki avait été le seul ninja assez fort et assez loyal envers Yondaime pour accepter de donner des cours à son fils. Mais pas parce qu'il le souhaitait, ou parce que cela lui faisait plaisir : Simplement parce qu'il considérait Gaara comme une arme indispensable dans cette nouvelle ère où la puissance de Suna diminuait de jour en jour. Gaara existait pour compenser la faiblesse grandissante de Suna, et le rouquin détestait toujours qu'on le lui rappelle. Leur relation, plutôt houleuse, avait dégénéré en une ou deux occasions, coûtant un œil au Jonin.

D'un autre côté, Baki avait été le seul à batailler auprès de Yondaime pour stopper les attaques meurtrières visant son élève. Assez malin pour découvrir leur réalité, puis pour deviner qu'elles venaient de l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais su qu'il s'adressait au commanditaire en allant voir Yondaime. Gaara lui devait quelques périodes de répit durant ses six années de calvaire, et lui en était redevable, à son grand agacement. Baki était également un des seuls dans le village à avoir pour lui un semblant de respect. Envers l'arme la plus terrifiante du village. Pro-militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il pestait sans arrêt contre ces politiciens qui affaiblissaient le village.

Il correspondait parfaitement à l'archétype que venait de faire Natsuhi.

Il était temps de mettre les choses à plat. Oui. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une _explication_…

* * *

Natsuhi tremblait. Finalement, il fallait sans doute une bonne dose de courage ou d'inconscience pour venir lui dire ça, sans préliminaires, sans adoucissant pour faire passer la pilule… -Ohé, le démon ! C'est encore de ta faute, sauf que tu n'es même pas au courant… Ya des gens bizarres qui nous veulent du mal, et tu as l'air d'être vachement impliqué, ils sont un peu tarés comme toi, d'ailleurs…Ptet que ton sensei en fait partie aussi, on sait jamais...-

Courage ou inconscience ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Multiplier les comportements à risque semblait faire partie du bagage de Natsuhi pour se distraire de la mort de son compagnon…

Gaara eut le cœur un peu plus léger, toutefois. On le considérait peut-être enfin comme un membre de son propre groupe. Même particulier. Même mis à l'écart. Et puis Natsuhi ne semblait pas traumatisée par son enfermement dans la bulle de sable au point de l'éviter comme la peste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

-Je pense que Toriyama nous cache quelque chose, Natsuhi.

Il ne s'énervait pas. Ne piquait pas de crise incontrôlable et le fait de mentionner Shukaku ne semblait pas le faire sortir de ses gonds ou de sa froideur habituelle. Il acceptait tout sans broncher. La jeune fille en fut étonnée. Elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait eu droit au moins à quelques remarques acerbes ou à un regard-qui-tue, mais rien. Elle en était presque déçue…

-Nous cacher quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait qu'il veuille notre équipe à cause de moi. Le conseil aurait sûrement peur que j'entre en contact avec les Veilleurs, s'ils vont à l'encontre de leur politique. Peur que je me laisse séduire par une de leur proposition et que j'accepte d'être l'instrument de terroristes, et plus le leur.

-Et… Ils auraient raison ?

Cette fois, elle faisait dans la bravade, sans doute possible. A croire qu'elle cherchait à l'énerver.

-Non. Je n'appartiens à personne.

Un oiseau cria dans le ciel. Natsuhi sursauta brièvement, puis eut une sorte de petit soupir. Elle recula, pas à pas, s'éloignant doucement, un peu tremblante, et pas seulement à cause de la peur. Il faudrait que Gaara surveille qu'il ne lui prenne pas des envies plus irrévocables de calmer sa douleur. Elle, n'avait pas de Shukaku pour l'en empêcher.

-Natsuhi… Merci.

Elle se retourna, le dévisagea, cette fois, plus étonnée que haineuse. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise merci pour voir autre chose dans ses yeux que du mépris ? Cela marchait-il donc ainsi ? Autre chose perça sur son visage. Quelque chose de nouveau. De la curiosité.

-T'en as pas assez de toujours monter la garde ?

-…

Question inattendue, provocatrice, comme de juste avec elle, et Gaara ne trouva pas de réponse valable. Que dire ? Cette question ne lui avait jamais été posée… Plutôt que de dire une bêtise, il préféra se taire.

Le dégoût reprit sa place habituelle. Elle s'éloigna, cette fois pour de bon, et il laissa son regard errer au loin. Certaines choses ne changeraient peut-être jamais…

* * *

Gaara détestait la nuit.

Sa froideur, quand elle l'étreignait, lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant, loin de ses bras glacés, mais elle le poursuivait partout, où qu'il aille. La nuit, il se mettait à penser en rond, et la folie rôdait autour de lui comme une de ces hyènes qu'on entendait ricaner parfois au loin. Shukaku appréciait particulièrement la nuit.

La nuit, cette envie malsaine de prouver son existence ressurgissait, parfois avec force et persuasion, surtout quand il observait les autres dormir. Peut-être parce qu'en les regardant, il comprenait qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux, condamné à rester éveillé, sans jamais pouvoir relâcher sa garde, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. La nuit, le danger devenait palpable, et à la fois insaisissable : C'était la nuit que la tentation de retrouver cet univers dont il était le maître, où sa mère se trouvait à jamais, aimante tant que le sang coulait à flots, s'imposait à lui, quelquefois comme une nécessité. Et quelquefois, il se mettait à nouveau à lui parler, tout seul dans le noir, peut-être seulement pour entendre sa propre voix. Ca n'arrivait pas si souvent, heureusement, et quand Gaara s'en rendait compte, il se mortifiait des heures durant, tourmenté à l'idée que tous ses efforts puissent être réduits à néant s'il perdait le contrôle quelques minutes seulement.

La nuit était longue. Affreusement longue. Elle recommençait cycliquement, toutes les douze heures environ. Enfant, il vivait l'arrivée de ces heures sombres, de ces moments de solitude totale avec terreur. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il avait peur du noir, et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait réveillé Yashamaru, en quête d'une présence familière, d'une personne qui pourrait simplement rester près de lui, et dissiper à la fois le noir et la solitude. La folie permettait aussi de ne plus avoir peur du noir. Parfois, Gaara, pris dans un étau entre ses démons et la nuit, jouait avec le feu à cause de cette pensée. C'était si facile, de faire taire la peur…

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, distraction bienvenue qui détourna son attention de ses savantes ruminations vers le thé à la menthe qu'il venait de se préparer. Au fil des ans, il avait découvert toute une foule de petites choses à faire pour penser le moins possible : Réciter le nom des étoiles, faire du thé, repérer tous les petits bruits du désert et les identifier. Ca ne suffisait pas toujours, mais ça aidait.

Ils dormaient tous auprès du feu, comme des bienheureux, et Gaara se sentit jaloux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les réveiller, eux aussi, comme auparavant Yashamaru, même pour se faire insulter. Au moins n'aurait-il pas été seul dans cet endroit glacé. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux tandis qu'il dévisageait Sedara, bien emmitouflée dans sa confortable couette, seules quelques dreadlocks dépassant du haut du sac de couchage.

Gaara détestait la nuit.

-Tu dors donc jamais ?

Natsuhi se redressa sur sa couchette, lui décrochant comme à son habitude cette expression de rejet total dont elle avait le secret. Peut-être ne supportait-elle pas que son chef d'équipe monte la garde pendant qu'_elle_ dormait.

-Non.

-C'est pas possible, mince, tu dois bien dormir de temps en temps, tu mourrais si tu ne dormais jamais…

Le rejet se fit encore plus évident pour ces quelques paroles.

_Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, Natsuhi. C'est comme ça._

-J'ai des médicaments. Pour que mon corps supporte la privation de sommeil. Si je m'endormais, Shukaku en profiterait pour prendre le contrôle… Je ne peux pas dormir.

Elle se leva, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans les fourrés, sans doute pour satisfaire le besoin naturel qui venait de la réveiller. Dans un élan d'espoir insensé, Gaara versa du thé dans deux gobelets. Il préférait l'avoir, même elle, à ses côtés, plutôt que de rester tout seul dans le noir. L'oreille dressée, il surveilla chacun de ses bruits, guettant le moindre comportement suspect, mais elle ne tenta rien d'inconsidéré pour soulager sa souffrance intérieure, comme il le craignait. Quand elle s'avança pour regagner sa couchette, il se leva, dans son dos, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Comment ? Il n'avait jamais perdu d'être qui l'aimait…

-Je… Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais je suis désolé, pour ton aigle…

Elle se retourna à moitié, une lueur presque meurtrière dans le regard. Il remettait tout sur le tapis au moment où elle commençait à se cuirasser. Gaara comprit sa bêtise, se dit qu'il n'était décidément pas doué en relations humaines, et, espérant se rattraper, dans un élan crispé, il saisit la tasse de thé et la lui tendit.

-Tiens…

Elle s'arrêta, interdite, juste devant ses couvertures, et la peur se mêla à ses traits haineux. Le fait que Gaara se trouve à dix mètres d'elle au moins d'y changeait rien.

-C'est pour toi…

Quand il fit deux pas en avant, elle recula d'autant. Renonçant à ses intentions, Gaara soupira. Il posa la tasse à terre, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres supplémentaires.

Quand il fit flotter le gobelet sur un petit nuage de sable, dans une ultime tentative, Natsuhi faillit s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Paralysée, elle se mit à regarder fixement l'étrange et horrible petit assemblage qui progressait vers elle, et sentit la sueur glisser le long de ses tempes. Silencieusement, la tasse se posa à ses pieds.

Elle ne comprit pas. Regarda la tasse, puis Gaara, puis de nouveau la tasse, et finalement, en prenant bien garde de ne pas y toucher, s'allongea et rabattit la couverture sur son visage, sans même laisser dépasser le bout de son nez.

Vaincu, le Junchuuriki lui tourna le dos, s'éloigna un peu plus, et avala rapidement une gorgée de ce thé brûlant qui le ravagea de l'intérieur. Voilà qui calmait presque efficacement : C'était une des seules blessures physiques que Gaara pouvait s'infliger. Sachant que Shukaku combattait _aussi_ le poison efficacement. Il avait essayé.

-Tu sais, Natsuhi, murmura-t-il sans chercher à savoir si elle l'entendait encore, j'aimerais bien… Pouvoir dormir.

Il se plongea dans la contemplation du désert, s'installant sur un rocher. Le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, rejoignant la voûte étoilée aux confins de l'horizon. Cette vision le calma, déversa un peu de sa sérénité dans son cœur. Et il s'amusa à détailler les constellations, à les nommer une par une. Il les connaissait par cœur à force. Cette connaissance, peut-être aurait-il pu aussi la partager, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite…

Il faisait froid. Gaara resta dans cette position jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève enfin, émergeant de la mer de sable et réchauffant son visage reconnaissant. Dans sa tasse, le thé gardait un goût de nuit, sombre et glacé. Il l'avala d'un coup, s'efforçant de ne pas ressentir le froid accumulé dans le liquide. Une fois encore, il avait vaincu. Le démon était resté bien sage.

Se redressant, détendant ses jambes ankylosées, le Jinchuuriki entreprit de faire un peu le ménage pendant que les autres partaient faire un brin de toilette à tour de rôle. Il ramassa quelques affaires qui traînaient ça et là, rangea la théière dans son paquetage, et tendit la main vers le gobelet de Natsuhi, partie un peu plus loin. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La tasse était vide.


	9. 9 - L'oeil de Khandar

Dans les sandales de Natsuhi, la démangeaison s'accentuait tandis que le sable s'infiltrait traîtreusement, se glissait entre ses orteils, et crissait sous ses ongles. En l'espace de quelques jours, le désert était devenu un étrange calvaire monotone. Ils se levaient, marchaient, s'arrêtaient, se restauraient, repartaient, dormaient, puis tout recommençait, inlassablement. Elle perdait le cours du temps. Etaient-ils partis une semaine auparavant, ou deux ? Etait-on le matin, ou l'après-midi ? Par bonheur, ou peut-être parce que Toru avait vu juste, plus personne ne les avait attaqués. Dans son état, elle n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité…

Avant, les excursions dans le désert n'étaient que des jeux. Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle partageait les sens de son aigle, et se détendait tout en se rendant utile. Elle n'était jamais seule, puisque sa présence traînait toujours quelque part, là où elle l'attendait… Mais tout ça avait pris fin. Natsuhi détestait le désert.

Ils devaient arriver le soir même. Cela, elle ne l'avait pas perdu de vue. Mais le temps semblait s'étirer en un interminable horizon, et elle restait incapable d'en distinguer la limite.

Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne semblait vouloir la déranger, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Tous sauf un, celui qui lui semblait le plus à même de la laisser tranquille.

Ce matin là, il était redevenu froid, distant, comme à son habitude. Indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Mais ses mots de la veille restaient gravés dans un recoin de la cervelle de Natsuhi, et semblaient en ressortir quand ça l'arrangeait le moins. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il eu l'air… _déçu_ ? _Lui_ ?

Vraiment étrange, que ce soit lui, _lui_, qui cherchait, et effleurait au plus proche la vérité, dans toute l'équipe seize. Il n'avait pas eu un mot pour les blessures physiques, se focalisant immédiatement sur ce qui la rongeait, cherchant bêtement à la réconforter avec les moyens maladroits dont il disposait. Si les autres comprenaient (et c'était sans doute le cas, parce qu'ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet), ils semblaient complètement dépassés et désemparés. Et elle leur en voulait aussi de la laisser toute seule.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, ma fille. Tu veux, ou pas, qu'on s'occupe de toi ?_

Les nerfs. C'était sûrement les nerfs. Ca passerait, ça aussi…

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait accepté le thé. Puéril. Insignifiant. Et pourtant, le thé avait réussi à la calmer un peu, durant quelques minutes. Comme si le message que Gaara ne pouvait faire passer dans les mots s'était dilué dans le liquide. _Je sais._

Elle déraillait complètement. Son frère l'aurait trucidée s'il avait su sa bêtise. Son idiotie de la veille n'avait d'égale que son irritation irrationnelle. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.

_ Qu'est ce que ça fait, de ne pas pouvoir dormir ? Hein ?_

Le désert changeait d'aspect. Terminées, les dunes de sable interminables, s'étendant à perte de vue. Un labyrinthe de canyons, de falaises, de crevasses, dédale sans fin, remplaçait les rondeurs douces et vallonnées des vagues d'or fin. Gaara regrettait cet univers familier, rassurant, car il lui conférait une puissance presque illimitée, mais au moins retrouvaient-ils de l'ombre, à présent, un confort non négligeable pour ses compagnons. Le sol, parfois recouvert de cette fine couche de sable qui pénétrait si facilement dans les sandales était constitué de pierre nue et tranchante.

* * *

Ce fut en remarquant le maquillage facial de Sedara qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues de manière inquiétante que le Jinchuuruki se dit que le temps était propice à une petite pause. Stoppant la colonne sous une grande pierre plate, il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front et posa sa gourde de sable contre une arête acérée. Il s'assit et replia ses genoux sous lui en observant Toru et Sedara se jeter littéralement sur le sol et leurs gourdes. Natsuhi, elle s'installait précautionneusement. Renji balayait le sol pour en chasser les grains. Toriyama posa son paquetage, et manifesta le désir d'aller au petit coin. Renji se leva et l'accompagna (on était jamais trop prudent), alors que Toru et Sedara commençaient déjà à se disputer.

-Hé, la momie, si tu te taisais, cinq minutes. On économiserait cinquante litres d'eau si tu cessait de parler, répliquait Sedara à la question indiscrète que venait de lui poser son compagnon.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison.

-Les morts, ça ne parle pas, enchaîna-t-elle avec une joie féroce.

-Oooh, j'ai peeeuuur… C'est une menace ?

-Non, juste la conséquence logique de ta crétinerie congénitale. Tu vas finir par t'étrangler avec les stupidités qui sortent de ta bouche…

-Pas mal, Face de Clown. Et si je te disais que c'est en pensant à toi que j'ai le plus d'inspiration ?

-Bordel ! Je vais te faire la peau, poète à la manque…

-Arrgghh !

Toru se leva brusquement, faussement effrayé, un sourire aux lèvres répondant à celui de Sedara, et, par jeu, fit quelques pas en arrière, mimant sa défaite devant l'attaque irrésistible d'un fauve en furie. Son dernier pas le fit buter contre le paquetage que Toriyama avait posé sur la trajectoire de ses sandales. Il battit des bras inutilement durant environ une demi-seconde et s'affaissa, les quatre fers en l'air, jurant comme un charretier. Sedara éclata de rire, Toru se gratta la tête, et Natsuhi se redressa lentement, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qui venait de glisser du sac éparpillé dans toutes les directions.

-Toru, c'est quoi, sous ta jambe gauche ?

Ledit Toru farfouilla un instant pour retrouver un équilibre moins précaire, plongea son bras à l'endroit indiqué par Natsuhi et en extirpa un long cylindre emballé dans une bure couleur sable, qui avait à moitié glissé.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, ainsi qu'un murmure de dégoût devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Un œil. Un œil les regardait, bien à l'abri dans son bocal de formol, tournant sur lui-même, un morceau de nerf optique encore rattaché au globe. Ecœurant. Un organe d'origine humaine, ou proche, à en juger par la forme de la pupille, et sa couleur verte, peu répandue dans les espèces animales.

-Ca… Ca c'est pas normal, bafouilla Toru.

-J'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, rétorqua Sedara, mais avec la même petite voix étranglée.

Gaara se leva, fronçant ses sourcils inexistants, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu inquiétant, puis se mit à composer rapidement quelques mudras. L'ensemble du groupe frémit en cœur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait seulement d'utiliser le jutsu du troisième œil. Les doigts de la main droite devant son œil gauche, il établit la connexion juste derrière l'épaule du Daymo. Derrière les rochers, Renji eut un bref mouvement de recul en apercevant la petite sphère de sable, mais Toriyama ne s'en aperçut pas. Le médic détourna vivement la tête et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Je le surveille. Fouillez ses affaires, mais remettez tout en place. Il ne doit pas savoir.

Sedara écarquilla les yeux. Il… Il leur donnait la permission ? Et il les aidait, en plus, à enfreindre le règlement ? Toru lui passa vivement le bocal, et elle retint son élan de dégoût primitif envers ce pauvre œil innocent. La momie entreprit de fouiner méthodiquement dans le sac, rapidement, sans la moindre hésitation, ni le moindre geste inutile. Ah, ça, quand il s'agissait de fureter, Toru était un as, pas de doute.

-Il revient. Vite.

Toru saisit en un clin d'œil le bocal, le fourra dans le sac, et s'appliqua à l'arranger de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il se remit à sa place, fit semblant de se bagarrer avec sa comparse, chose habituelle dans l'équipe, profitant de l'occasion pour sauter sur Sedara et lui froisser les cheveux. Un mince filet de sable réarrangea le rabat, et refit dans le sac un pli que l'expert en explosifs avait oublié.

Toriyama arriva, en pleine discussion avec Renji, qui tentait encore de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de son petit frère. Enfin, il écoutait, pendant que le médic exposait toutes ses connaissances sur le si illustre membre de sa famille. Son expression oscillait entre le l'exaspération et l'énervement total. Renji avait sûrement tenté de le ralentir comme il le pouvait, mais l'effet ne semblait pas être celui recherché…

Sous le regard sombre du Jinchuuruki, tout le monde rassembla ses affaires et se remit en route. Gaara surprit, du coin de l'œil, Toru mettre rapidement Renji au courant, à l'arrière de la colonne. Ils seraient arrivés à destination dans quelques heures.

* * *

Perdu dans les montagnes, entouré de hauts rocs escarpés et tranchants, se dessinait le village d'Ishkari. Les habitations, mi-troglodytes, mi-aériennes, s'étiraient en quatre ou cinq gradins concentriques, le premier, au sol, large et étendu, et le dernier, touchant presque le faîte de la falaise, beaucoup plus réduit. Le Daymo se mit à sourire, et parut plus détendu, mais Gaara resta sur ses gardes. Qui savait jusqu'où ces hommes s'étaient infiltrés ?

Ce paysage, aride et sauvage, aurait pu être beau. Il aurait pu être la marque du désert, sa perle, si certains des bâtiments n'étaient pas criblés de traces de kunaïs. Certains quartiers, particulièrement vers le bas de la ville, étaient dévastés. La muraille, en périphérie des maisons, avait dû être conçue pour la décoration, autrefois, mais des évènements plus récents l'avaient contrainte à servir tout autrement. Par endroit, elle s'était effondrée. Gaara comprit alors pourquoi Toriyama mettait tant d'obstination à se dresser contre les militaires. C'était eux qui avaient causé ces dégâts, quinze ans auparavant. Pourtant, en quinze ans, ils auraient dû avoir le temps de reconstruire quelque chose, non ?

-Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, marmonna Toriyama, mais nous ne sommes pas des fainéants. Notre économie s'est effondrée après la guerre. Nous étions des commerçants. Après la guerre, à cause de notre proximité avec la frontière ennemie, de nombreux ninjas ont stationné ici, et nous sommes devenus une sorte d'avant-poste. Quand tout s'est calmé, le commerce à repris, mais plus haut, dans la province de Murakasi, moins touchée que la nôtre. Voilà le résultat.

Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage. Certains s'inclinèrent devant Toriyama, d'autres se contentèrent de les dévisager effrontément. Certains frissonnaient en reconnaissant le Jinchuuruki. Il était donc connu dans tout le pays du vent, jusqu'au fin fond du désert. Génial.

Les marches, nombreuses, larges et poussiéreuses, s'étalaient de haut en bas en continu, couvrant toute la montagne en serpentant de bas en haut, dans un titanesque ouvrage, taillé à même la pierre. Les ruelles adjacentes, étroites et sombres, contrastaient d'autant plus avec la taille de cette voie principale. L'entrée des maisons, petites et dissimulées dans les replis de la roche, trouaient la face de la falaise comme un gruyère. Le tout dégageait une sorte de force brute, âpre et revêche. Une légende disait que le désert avait fait surgir ce village en une seule nuit, à la prière d'un homme égaré et mourant, et Gaara comprenait pourquoi. Ils gravirent l'escalier monumental de sa base à son sommet.

La dernière des marches mourrait sur une esplanade où poussaient quelques orangers –luxe dans cet environnement désertique-. Et derrière, se trouvait le palais.

A priori, pas grand chose ne différenciait ce palais d'une demeure ordinaire, hormis les décorations qui en surplombaient l'entrée, gravées à même la pierre. Des végétaux, des animaux entrelacés dans une étreinte fantasmagorique. Mais la porte elle-même n'avait rien de particulier.

A l'intérieur, en revanche, des tapisseries, des tapis chamarrés ornaient les murs et les sols. Curieusement, il y faisait très clair : Le jour passait à travers de multiples orifices percés dans le mur, et se déversait en de chatoyantes couleurs. Toujours cette impression de force brute et sans appel, mais adoucie par la profusion d'objets décoratifs et bigarrés. Tout attirait l'œil, et faisait oublier le vent du désert qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres dans leur dos. Malgré tout, les tapisseries s'élimaient inexorablement, et on ne pouvait ignorer les emplacements plus clairs aux murs, rectangulaires, qui signaient la présence d'autres tapisseries de plus grande valeur en des temps lointains. Et les bibelots n'avaient de valeur que leurs couleurs vives.

Ils étaient arrivés, mais la mission n'était pas finie pour autant, jusqu'à ce que les ANBUS aient démêlé cet imbroglio politique qui avait mis les Veilleurs sur la piste du seigneur d'Ishkari. Peut-être seraient-ils relevés par une autre équipe, mais Gaara n'y croyait guère : Depuis _sa_ mort, les ninjas étaient sollicités deux fois plus qu'à leur habitude.

D'un geste de la main, Toriyama lui désigna sa chambre. L'équipe aurait droit à des chambres séparées… La sienne était couverte de tentures bleu sombres. Le lit avait l'air particulièrement confortable. Dans un coin, des coussins ne demandaient qu'à accueillir son pauvre petit postérieur meurtri par la longue marche. Une longue pipe argentée, posée sur un meuble de bois –denrée extrêmement rare dans ces contrées-, promettait de bien agréables divertissements. Sans doute l'un des derniers objets de valeurs de Toriyama. La salle de bains, en revanche, restait commune, toute de bleu et de blanc. Peut-être pourrait-il prendre un bain… L'idée l'effleura un moment avant qu'il ne voie le fond de la baignoire, et comprenne qu'au vu de son aspect, on avait pas versé d'eau là-dedans depuis belle lurette.

Mais le Jinchuuriki ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette impression de malaise comme de la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait…


	10. 10 - Monstre

En ville, la nuit ne ressemblait pas à celle du désert.

Et elle était tombée, comme chaque soir, emplissant le ciel indigo, l'amenant vers cet ébène qui recouvrait son cœur. Perché sur l'appui de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Gaara scrutait les ténèbres, les disséquait pour mieux les rationaliser, et se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Le désert, plein de vie, ne cherchait jamais à l'agresser. Les animaux le fuyaient, et la solitude le protégeait des hommes qui cherchent sa perte. L'isolement y pesait, mais constituait également un bouclier. La ville ajoutée à la nuit doublait les sources d'angoisse : Autrefois, Gaara ne pouvait jamais savoir quand il _lui_ prendrait encore l'envie de lui envoyer des meurtriers, et ils ne venaient jamais dans le désert.

La peur, les vieux réflexes demeuraient, dans la manière dont il scrutait les ruelles, les places, les recoins sombres, à la recherche d'une menace quelconque. Comme un animal traqué, Gaara redoutait la ville, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir le danger, dans chaque mouvement, chaque bruit, chaque froissement. Et il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à l'époque où il attendait ces bruits avec _impatience_…

Et des bruits, il y en avait. Comme lui, la ville continuait à vivre, la nuit. Les gens bougeaient, agissaient, captaient son attention, comme autant de choses à surveiller et à traquer dans le noir. Au moins, cela l'occupait, il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir seul… Des fêtards qui rentraient chez eux en entonnant des chansons paillardes, des familles qui discutaient encore sous un patio après un long repas, oubliant d'aller se coucher, des oiseaux qui…

Des oiseaux ?

Non. Ce n'étaient pas des oiseaux. Cette forme noire, juste sous sa position, qui se décollait de la paroi, bondissait telle une panthère en direction d'une autre aspérité, s'y agrippait, et, telle un insecte, se mettait à monter le long de l'enceinte du palais n'était sûrement pas un oiseau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une seconde forme passa devant la lune, projetant une ombre brève, révélant une sorte d'aile triangulaire fendant le voile nocturne.

Un haut-le-cœur remonta de l'estomac de Gaara jusque dans sa gorge. Ca recommençait. Des ninjas. Déterminés, programmés à tuer. L'information pénétra son crâne avec la force d'un marteau sur une enclume, et, dans un réflexe conditionné, le reste suivit presque naturellement. Presque instantanément. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux comme autant de flashs aveuglants, automatiques, et les actes firent de même.

_Pourquoi ?_

Seul. Comme toujours, dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur. La nuit… La nuit resterait pour toujours son ennemie : Sous les étoiles, la menace silencieuse guettait, traquait et tuait. Ils étaient là pour lui. _Il_ voulait sa mort, donc ils venaient.

_ Il est mort._

Mais cette pensée même sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Mots sans consistance. La sensation qui envahissait le creux de son estomac, _elle_, était bien réelle. Tout recommençait. Les tripes parlaient toujours plus que les mots.

Ils progressaient. Le Jinchuuriki en repéra deux supplémentaires, grimper silencieusement le mur, leurs bras et leurs jambes évoquant irrésistiblement le grouillement d'énormes araignées velues. Son cœur se mit à accélérer en une course folle tandis qu'il les observait, sûrs d'eux, parfaitement entraînés, se faufilant dans sa direction. Il lui faudrait les affronter pour survivre. Les tuer. Les tuer et continuer d'exister. Et cette pensée fit naître ce petit frisson d'anticipation qu'il connaissait trop bien : Le vieux besoin, si profondément enfoui, était soudain revenu au premier plan, le prenant à la gorge. Survivre. Et les tuer.

Sous son crâne torturé, la nuit se transforma en un cauchemar sanglant.

Le sable le souleva, l'emportant dans les airs, et Gaara sentit le démon, contre son ventre, commencer à s'agiter, jubilant de satisfaction. Désagrégeant quelque peu le mur du palais, la masse grossit dans son dos, voile dansant au son d'une musique chaotique, crescendo. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler d'excitation, et Shukaku se mit à exulter, sentant l'impatience du Jinchuuruki, en un écho démoniaque.

L'engrenage se remit à tourner. Tuer. La seule interaction possible avec un être humain. Sans ces assassins, Gaara n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Grâce à eux, il pouvait se prouver qu'il était encore vivant. Grâce à eux, il pouvait encore hurler son existence à ceux qui tentaient de se boucher les oreilles.

_Je vais te montrer que j'existe encore… Père._

Le sable rattrapa le dernier des assaillants, qui se retourna au dernier moment, son visage se décomposant tandis que l'avalanche le noyait. Et Gaara se délecta de sa terreur, s'en nourrit et l'absorba, comme d'un vampire la proie.

Une pluie de sang se mit à tomber en de lourdes gouttes, dernier souvenir du ninja qui venait de finir ses jours entre les pattes du Shukaku. Quelques-unes s'étalèrent sur ses vêtements. Une d'entre elles éclata sur ses lèvres, et Gaara retrouva ce goût métallique et familier qui le mettait en transe. La première réaction qu'il eut alors fut de maudire sa bêtise : Comment avait-il pu s'en sevrer durant si longtemps ?

Le sourire démoniaque qu'il affectionnait auparavant reprit place sur son visage, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_Encore…_

* * *

La porte du balcon ouverte, un trou circulaire se découpant dans la vitre au-dessus de la poignée s'ouvrait sur trois ninjas, encadrant le lit du seigneur d'Ishkari. Dans l'ombre, l'un d'eux leva son poignard, et sur les draps immaculés se découpa un instant la silhouette létale d'une arme sur le point de s'abattre. L'instant d'après, tout était recouvert par une seconde ombre, plus létale encore, celle d'un gamin roux d'une quinzaine d'années environ, couvert de sang, qui flottait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Une langue de sable stoppa le premier coup. Le sourire toujours fixé sur son visage, masque d'un horrible clown, Gaara en fit tomber un à terre, et le recouvrit de grains. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il goûta une fois de plus la saveur de la goutte de sang qui s'y attardait, la rendant plus vivace et plus entêtante. Il ferma le poing. Le sang jaillit à nouveau, en une fontaine écarlate, et repeignit le mur sur sa droite, l'arrosant au passage.

Le bruit alerta la garde, mais Gaara ne vit pas Natsuhi entrer en trombe et s'arrêter net devant la terrifiante scène. Il ne restait plus que lui, et ses ennemis.

Un autre tenta une sorte d'attaque électrique qui prit la forme de flammes bleutées. Gaara changea de tactique, pour varier. Une immense pointe de sable solidifiée s'élança et se planta dans son abdomen avec un bruit écœurant, le transperçant de part en part. Le fluide pourpre dégoulina le long de la lance improvisée, s'imprégnant dans le sable, nourrissant son âme damnée qui réclamait depuis bien longtemps.

_Tu les détestes tous, maman, je le sais. Vois, je t'offre leur sang, à tous. Chaque goutte fait en sorte que tu m'aimes un peu plus fort…_

Le troisième se mit à l'implorer, comme un enfant, des larmes dans les yeux. Comme si les larmes servaient à quelque chose. Comme si elles pouvaient être entendues. Par définition, elles n'étaient qu'eau dans un désert stérile.

Gaara enroula le sable autour de son corps. Il se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte du démon, mais peine perdue. Il sonna ses funérailles.

Réveillé par ce chahut, Toriyama se redressa enfin sur son lit, et alluma la lumière, sursautant en découvrant cette macabre scène : Le Jinchuuruki, couvert de sang de haut en bas, un sourire monstrueux déformant son visage, et les restes épars des assassins l'environnant. Il se recroquevilla dans ses draps. Et Gaara, essoufflé, plus par l'excitation que par l'effort fourni serra ses poings nerveusement, et tenta de ralentir sa respiration, mais Shukaku exultait, et lui de concert.

_J'existe._

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Un incontrôlable réflexe le fit sursauter, tandis que l'idée pénétrait son cerveau avec la brutalité d'un poignard acéré. Il en restait encore un. Il en avait oublié un… Erreur fatale. La mort dessina son ombre devant les yeux de Gaara, et sans même réfléchir, il plaqua son agresseur au sol, l'immobilisa, l'étouffa de son sable. Dans une sorte de rêve, il vit le bandeau de Suna, et ne trouva pas cela anormal : Ceux qui tentaient de le tuer faisaient souvent partie de son propre village… Il se prépara à serrer le poing, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, déformé par la peur.

_Natsuhi…_

Le premier réflexe, la première sensation, fut cet immonde soulèvement de cœur quand le visage de Yashamaru se superposa à celui de Natsuhi.

_J'ai accepté de te tuer… De ma propre volonté._

Trahi. Une fois encore.

Puis la seconde sensation supplanta la première. Bien plus dérangeante, bien plus affreuse encore. Oh non, ce n'était pas Natsuhi, mais lui. Lui, une fois de plus. La folie. Il croyait l'avoir définitivement chassée, anéantie… Ou du moins contrôlée…

Ils n'étaient pas là pour lui.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps, laissant Natsuhi tomber lourdement à terre, se mettre à tousser et cracher de petits paquets de sable. Gaara recula, mécaniquement, et se retrouva au bout de quelques pas sur le balcon, cherchant la vitre de ses doigts tremblants, sans parvenir à détourner la tête. Des spasmes se mirent à l'agiter de haut en bas quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, et qu'il y lut sa terreur.

Fuir. Fuir très loin, ne plus voir la peur dans ces yeux sombres, et ne plus devoir s'y regarder soi-même, reflété comme dans un miroir. Ne pas passer devant elle. Gaara tenta de reculer encore, laissant son empreinte écarlate sur la vitre, et finit par trébucher contre la rambarde, complètement paniqué.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se laissa tomber.

Le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, son cœur accélérant encore sa course folle, il fut un instant pris par l'espoir qu'il pourrait s'éclater contre le sol et finir ainsi en pulpe sanglante.

C'était sans compter Shukaku.

Le sable se condensa autour de son corps, forma un petit coussin, et le déposa tranquillement sur les pavés. Dans le ciel, les étoiles continuaient de le menacer. Il continua un moment à trembler, sans parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras. Ses dents continuèrent à ricocher les unes contre les autres dans sa mâchoire.

A ce moment, horreur suprême, il sut à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Il avait perdu. Tout ce soulagement ressenti lors de _sa_ mort s'évapora. Il sut qu'_il_ avait gagné, depuis l'âge de ses six ans, gagné d'avance. Un seul des deux était encore vivant, mais le mort gagnait quand même, du fond de sa tombe, dévoré par les vers. Même à travers la mort, il parvenait à hanter, à instiller en Gaara suffisamment de peur pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Même mort, il continuait à le manipuler, et pour cela, il n'avait même plus à envoyer ses assassins.

Le rouquin se retourna, se pelotonna contre l'outre de sable, essaya arrêter les vibrations qui le parcouraient tout entier, et regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Ces mains qui ne pouvaient cesser de tuer. Comme un alcoolique ne pouvait se détacher de sa bouteille, il en était dépendant. Quelle sorte de monstre était-il donc ? Il les recroquevilla sur sa poitrine pour ne plus les voir.

Gaara, ou comment tout gâcher. Le peu de confiance gagnée dans l'équipe seize ne pourrait que disparaître après cela. Stupide jusqu'au bout : Si Shukaku avait laissé passer cette main qui lui avait touché l'épaule, c'était forcément que la personne n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il aurait dû le comprendre.

Il aurait tant aimé… Tant aimé…

Mais finalement, peut-être était-il condamné à perdre…


	11. 11 - Sous le soleil levant

Dans un élan irrésistible, Natsuhi gonfla ses poumons, forçant l'air à y entrer. Une fois encore, quelque chose se contracta, et elle se mit à tousser, en une quinte étranglée. Une plaque de sable ensanglanté s'éjecta de sa gorge et jaillit sur ses genoux. Alors pour la première fois depuis d'innombrables secondes, elle parvint enfin à aspirer à grandes goulées, faisant pénétrer avec des délices sans fin l'oxygène qui alimentait son cerveau.

-Natsuhi !

Toru se pencha à sa hauteur, la regarda, inquiet, lui secoua un peu les épaules, et finit par donner l'ordre à Sedara, en chemise de nuit, un kunai à la main, d'aller chercher Renji. Pour une fois, elle ne discuta pas. Ses pas décrurent dans l'escalier.

-Toriyama-sama, est-ce que ça va ?

Le seigneur d'Ishkari était en état de choc, les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement immobile. Sa poitrine se soulevait trop rapidement, et de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Dans la bouche pâteuse de Natsuhi, les mots se formèrent, trop rauques.

-Il est devenu fou, Toru…

Elle le revit, devant cet homme qui le suppliait, ne réprimant plus le sourire dément qui lui montait aux lèvres, et l'exécutant de sang-froid. Toru la regarda, et le dégoût et la peur se dessinèrent sur son visage quand il comprit à qui se référaient ses paroles.

-Il les a tous tués… Il souriait…

Il détourna le visage, serrant les dents, murmurant à part lui :

-J'aurais parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout…

-Je… Je ne comprends pas… Il était bizarre, mais pas comme ça… Il avait l'air de se contrôler, non… ?

Toru haussa les épaules, regardant sur la vitre la trace de paume ensanglantée que Gaara avait laissé en trébuchant par la fenêtre.

-Tu… Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

-Non.

Sa réponse ne laissait pas de place au doute, trop catégorique, trop nette et précise. Il continua de lui-même, dévoilant sans s'en rendre compte des choses qui auraient dû rester inconnues de Natsuhi.

-Il ne peut pas mourir. Ni se contrôler, d'ailleurs. Le Shukaku est toujours le plus fort. Et il le maintient en vie. A sa place, j'aurais préféré mourir, mais je suppose que même cela, il ne peut pas le faire…

Elle déglutit. Dans la famille, on ne parlait pas beaucoup du démon du village, mais les policiers, dont le père de Toru, étaient plus au courant.

-C'est tout ce qu'il est : Le réceptacle pour Shukaku. Je ne sais même pas à quel point lui et le démon sont mêlés, ni s'il a encore conscience de lui-même. Ce serait sûrement abréger ses souffrances que de le tuer, mais tous ceux qui s'y sont essayés ne sont jamais revenus…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un furieux fracas, laissant entrer Renji en trombe, sa mallette à son bras. Il se pencha vers Natsuhi, et sans poser la moindre question, se mit à l'examiner. Sedara, derrière lui, avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes.

Après un examen rapide, déclarant que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, Renji passa à Toriyama, qui à part le choc et quelques giclées de sang sur le visage, n'avait rien du tout. Quant à Gaara, Renji ne proposa même pas d'aller voir. Bien trop dangereux pour l'imbécile qui s'y risquerait…

Etrange, cette déception qui envahissait Natsuhi.

_J'aimerais bien… Pouvoir dormir._

Etrange, combien elle aurait aimé que ces paroles soient autre chose qu'un souffle incertain parvenu par erreur à ses oreilles. Etrange, la manière dont elle regrettait d'avoir eu raison en le disant complètement fou, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors qu'elle aurait dû être contente d'avoir eu la bonne déduction.

Etrange, combien le garçon timide qui lui offrait le thé pouvait lui manquer.

Les autres se mirent à parler entre eux, pour se rassurer. A médire et comploter au sujet du Jinchuuruki. Dans un bruissement, la jeune fille s'éclipsa, se laissant aller dans les bras de cette solitude glacée qui ne la quittait plus, même quand elle se trouvait entourée par des dizaines de personnes. Leurs paroles, incessants caquètements de poules de basse-cour, bruyantes et inutiles, lui faisaient désirer le silence, cette eau rare et précieuse, troublée par la moindre onde perturbatrice. Elle s'enfuit, regagnant ses appartements, étrangement vidée, épuisée.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre doucement, déplaça le gros pouf qui servait de siège pour le placer devant la fenêtre, et, les mains soutenant sa tête, observa le soleil qui se levait paresseusement. Finalement, mourir n'aurait pas été si terrible. Voilà quelles avaient été ses pensées tandis que le sable serrait de plus en plus fort, qu'elle croyait que la fin venait. La vie lui semblait tellement vide de sens…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure ?

Les rayons dorés l'éblouirent à moitié quand l'astre brûlant se leva, et l'empêchèrent de voir ce qui arrivait. Mais soudainement, elle l'entendit.

Se redressant brutalement, sortant sa tête de ce rayon aveuglant, elle plaça sa main en ombrelle devant ses yeux, et le vit.

L'aigle planait, à contre-jour, et elle le reconnut à sa silhouette déplumée et rachitique. N'ayant put s'empêcher d'espérer une fraction de seconde, elle soupira, mais ce n'était pas Kurowashi. Chacun des battements qui animaient ses ailes semblaient calculés pour le propulser le plus vite possible pour un moindre effort, et, connaissant Takamaru, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Takamaru. Un peu décharné, un peu faiblard, mais c'était bien lui, qui entrait dans un grand battement d'ailes, sautillait sur le bureau et lui mordillait tendrement les oreilles, son instinct l'avertissant immédiatement d'une anomalie. Il chercha du coin de l'œil son compagnon, et comprit qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

A la mort de la mère de Natsuhi, il était resté tout seul, dans son coin, dépérissant malgré tous les soins et l'amour des deux enfants de sa maîtresse, ses plumes sales et poussiéreuses, le bréchet de plus en plus apparent tandis que ses muscles fondaient. A la fin, il ne pouvait presque plus voler. Il se laissait mourir, tout simplement. Il n'avait plus de goût à rien. Tout lui semblait amer… Si amer…

Maintenant, peut-être comprenait-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis la séparation, Natsuhi sentit un sanglot remonter des tréfonds de son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge. La sécheresse envahit l'intérieur de sa bouche, paralysant les muqueuses et les muscles de sa mâchoire, qui se crispa dans un étau grinçant.

Convulsivement, sa main s'aventura sur le plumage de Takamaru, qui, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de le voir arriver, plaça sa tête sous la sienne, la frotta contre sa joue. Un souffle s'exhala brièvement d'entre ses lèvres serrées, accompagné d'un gémissement plaintif dans lequel elle eut peine à reconnaître sa propre voix.

Elle ne comprit pas comment elle avait atterri ainsi, la tête dans ses bras, enserrant le pauvre Takamaru, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, à n'en plus finir, tremblante et pitoyable. Elle pleura, et pleura encore de toutes ces larmes qu'elle retenait sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi. Quelque chose se détendit, comme la corde d'un arc qu'on tranchait net. Peut-être les nerfs.

Les pleurs ne changeraient rien. Elle le savait, intimement, au fond de ses tripes, rien ne comblerait ce vide béant, cette mutilation, mais, étrangement, l'amertume semblait se dissoudre dans les larmes. L'aube, à la fenêtre, se terminait, et le soleil prit sa place, illuminant le ciel, mais Natsuhi ne le vit pas.

Seuls restaient Takamaru, près d'elle, l'ombre de Kurowashi dans son dos, cette eau qui noyait ses paupières et diluait sa présence fantômatique. Un instant encore, elle tenta de le retenir, mais le liquide coula entre ses doigts. Alors elle comprit. Et renonça. Il se mit à glisser, libéré de son étreinte étouffante, à glisser vers le haut, les nuages et le ciel éternel devenus siens. Le soleil éclata sur ses rémiges dans des reflets métalliques. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, il était près de midi.

Lentement, encore un peu tremblante, elle essuya son visage sale, le maculant encore un peu plus. Sur les dunes, au loin, le reflet de la lumière éblouissante transformait de désert en une mer immobile. Elle l'inonda, l'emplit toute entière de cette immense chaleur, fit fondre les ténèbres qui se terrèrent dans des tréfonds obscurs. Un sourire triste fit son apparition sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle vivait.

_ Finalement, Kurowashi, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes encore un peu._

Son sourire se dilata dans l'écrasante moiteur de cette fin de matinée. La blessure restait douloureuse, mais elle savait, à présent, qu'elle pourrait cicatriser.

Certaines batailles ne pouvaient se gagner qu'en se rendant sans conditions.

Par-dessus tout, Natsuhi détestait perdre.

Elle perdit le fil du temps, restant devant la fenêtre, à se remplir de cette sérénité nouvelle qui l'emplissait toute entière, goûtant à cet hydromel sans s'en lasser. Quand elle se détourna enfin, et aperçut son visage dans un miroir, elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle ne s'était pas vue depuis leur départ de Suna. Un visage osseux, amaigri, sale, avait pris la place de son habituel sourire, comme si la douleur l'avait bouffée de l'intérieur.

Sa purification finale fut la douche, qui enleva la sueur, le sang, le sable, et ce qui restait de son désarroi. Quand elle en ressortit, pour passer une tenue totalement neuve, ce fut comme si elle sortait de l'enveloppe de sa mue, un peu trop étroite. Le vide n'avait pas disparu, et resterait sans doute là à jamais, mais il faisait maintenant un peu partie d'elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit pour dormir enfin un peu quand Takamaru s'abattit sur son épaule et lui mordit cruellement l'oreille.

-Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Krâââ !

-Quoi ? Tu as un message ? Ah… Et je ne suis pas une petite fille idiote ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas là pour rien…

Elle se pencha, dénoua le ruban qui maintenait le rouleau de parchemin sur la patte du rapace, et déplia le petit papier, soigneusement enroulé en une technique complexe.

A première vue, cette lettre n'était qu'une lettre banale, de la main de son frère Musubi, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, lui donnant lui-même des siennes. Pour un œil non exercé, ou un étranger, c'était du moins ce qu'elle semblait être. Pour Natsuhi, les phrases regorgeaient d'informations beaucoup moins anodines. Par exemple, le fait que Musubi parle de la hiérarchie dans la volière familiale, n'était qu'une allusion au fait que le Conseil ne trouvait personne pour remplacer le Yondaime. Un code, même complexe, comprenait toujours une faille, un moyen pour être décodé, sauf celui des Kameda : Le frère et la sœur ne parlaient que par allusions voilées qu'ils comprenaient l'un et l'autre, et ils se connaissaient si intimement que le code en devenait inviolable. Le nom de chacun des aigles de la volière, par exemple, désignait une région du pays. Le nom de leur mère…

Le nom de leur mère… Natsuhi déglutit. Le nom de leur mère dans le message signifiait un danger de mort. Un imprévu qui pouvait tourner au cauchemar. Si c'était son prénom, cela signifiait que l'expéditeur était en danger, et si on l'appelait maman, alors la menace s'adressait au destinataire, ou quelqu'un dans son entourage proche de mission.

_ Maman lui a encore passé un savon… Tu vois de qui je parle, pas vrai ! Quel crétin, celui-là…_

Ces simples petits mots pris au hasard, sans aucune importance à première vue, recelaient tant de sous-entendus que Natsuhi fut prise de frissons.

Leur mère était morte suite à une traîtrise dans son propre camp, des blessures récoltées dans le combat à mort qui l'avait opposée au traître. Ils s'étaient entretués, lui mourrant sous ses coups, elle des suites de ses blessures.

Quand un homme sans nom était mentionné dans un message, cela signifiait la présence d'un traître.

_ Tu vois de qui je parle, pas vrai !_

Oh oui, Natsuhi voyait parfaitement.

Un traître dans l'équipe seize, qui amenait la mort avec lui.

Comment Musubi avait-il pu découvrir une pareille chose, le message ne le mentionnait pas, pas plus que l'identité de cette personne, sans doute inconnue de son frère. Natsuhi ne voyait pas vraiment qui aurait pu lui en vouloir en particulier, ni pourquoi, donc c'était certainement un traître dans le cadre de la mission, d'autant plus que dans le cas contraire, son frère aurait apporté des précisions. Un traître. Un Veilleur ? C'étaient leurs seuls ennemis, de toute façon…

Un Veilleur aurait cherché à tuer Toriyama. Il aurait pu tenter le coup un millier de fois dans le désert, pendant leur sommeil. Il aurait pu le tuer en silence, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, durant son tour de garde, puis s'enfuir dans le désert.

Sauf que personne n'avait pris de tour de garde.

Natsuhi n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, et pourtant, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Contre Gaara, en un contre un, aucun des membres du groupe n'aurait pu tenir plus de cinq minutes, et chacun le savait. Un Veilleur aurait pu tuer Toriyama et le reste du groupe en un battement de cœur, dans leur sommeil, durant son tour de garde, sans le Jinchuuruki insomniaque qui prenait _tous_ les tours de garde.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient tous mis leurs vies entre ses mains, ces nuits où il veillait, seul jusqu'au matin, malgré le dégoût et la méfiance. Tous étaient encore en vie. Par conséquent, il restait le seul…

Le seul en qui elle puisse avoir confiance.


	12. 12 - Un brin de confiance

Le soleil s'était finalement levé, se dressant haut dans le ciel, tombant sur la tête dénudée de Gaara comme une masse de plomb, mais il ne le sentait pas. Il ne sentait pas non plus la croûte de sang séchée sur son visage et ses mains, ni la sueur qui commençait à ruisseler dans son dos. Seul avec sa peur, tapie dans un coin, qu'il tenait en respect pour le moment, il se contentait de respirer en regardant le ciel, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis sa chute. Etait-il tombé, d'ailleurs, ou s'était-il jeté par la fenêtre ? Lui-même ne le savait pas très bien. Allongé sur les dalles de pierre qui tapissaient la terrasse, à quelques mètres d'un des orangers plantés dans la terre arrosée artificiellement, il restait plongé dans cet état d'hébétude proche de la léthargie. Il aurait pu aller se laver dans la fontaine qui glougloutait à quelques pas, mais était resté par terre, les yeux levés vers le sol, à trembler, regrettant une fois de plus d'être encore vivant.

Les tremblements finissaient toujours par cesser, mais la peur resterait. Il le savait pertinemment.

Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Mais que pourrait-il bien leur raconter ? Coucou… Le psychopathe est de retour, les gars… Je ne sais pas trop encore comment lui dire de partir, alors il s'invite de temps en temps. Il faudra m'éviter quand ça arrivera, et si vous marchez à moins de cinquante mètres, j'espère que vous avez souscrit à une bonne assurance-vie, et…

Fichue. Toute la confiance… Les petits brins de confiance qu'ils lui avaient accordés s'effilochaient comme de la fumée au vent. Et ils avaient raison de le faire.

Natsuhi…

Et s'il l'avait tuée ? Et s'il avait serré la main avant de pouvoir retenir son geste ? Et si sa dernière image d'elle avait été ses entrailles explosées, éparpillées sur un lit de sable ? En pensant cela, Gaara avait envie de vomir, et pourtant, c'était ce qui aurait pu arriver. Non, c'était un miracle que ce ne soit pas arrivé.

-Gaara ?

Sans qu'il puisse le retenir, instinctivement, parfaitement visible, un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas. Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là ? Qu'elle s'en aille… Qu'elle le laisse. Elle était plus en sécurité loin de ce monstre né pour vivre seul et n'aimer que lui… Qu'elle dégage, et qu'elle sauve sa peau avant que ça ne recommence…

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que quand il les rouvrirait, elle serait partie, et lui de nouveau tranquille pour se faire lentement griller au soleil sans personne pour le déranger dans sa tentative de suicide tordue. Condamnée à l'échec, puisque Shukaku lui aurait fait un parasol avant qu'il n'attrape une insolation et le traînerait dans la fontaine s'il le fallait.

Quand il les rouvrit, le silence couvrait toute l'esplanade. Bien. Elle était partie. Tant mieux.

-Gaara ?

Sa voix sonnait timide, un peu hésitante, un peu pressante.

_Dégage…_

-Va-t-en.

-Je… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…

Lentement, très lentement, Gaara tourna son visage maculé de sang séché, espérant à moitié que cette vision digne de l'apocalypse la fasse déguerpir. Il la dévisagea avec le regard estampillé « regard qui tue » par Kankurô et Temari. Peine perdue. Elle déglutit, puis murmura, avec regret et réticence :

-Tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Elle ne vit pas l'expression fugace qui traversa le rouquin durant la fraction de seconde où elle détourna les yeux. Était-elle folle ? Comment pouvait-elle dire cela après ce qu'elle venait de subir ? Pourquoi ? Gaara ne pouvait la croire, et se tourna vers le ciel à nouveau. Impossible. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Une mauvaise blague, rien de plus. Il se tut, évitant d'extérioriser ce début d'irritation qui ne devait rien à Shukaku, et tout à la flamme d'espoir étouffée qu'elle venait de faire naître malgré lui.

Si l'amertume restait invisible, le silence devenait parfois plus significatif que les mots. Et beaucoup plus agaçant. Aussi Natsuhi prit une inspiration indignée avant de déclarée d'une voix calme, et pourtant sous-tendue par son exaspération :

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir éviter de te le dire, crois-moi, mais c'est la vérité. Il y a un traître parmi nous. Je viens de l'apprendre de source sûre.

Il aurait dû envisager les possibilités, passer en revue les actions de chacun, mais à ce moment précis, Gaara s'en fichait complètement. Son cerveau, comme anesthésié par la conversation, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Bêtement, et son incrédulité devait siffler dans le ton de sa voix, il l'invita à continuer :

-Et ?

-Et de nous tous, c'est toi qui as eu le plus d'occasions de faire un massacre. Quand nous étions endormis, c'est toi qui veillais. Tu étais toujours là, à surveiller, et je crois que c'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas à six pieds sous terre. A cause de toi, le traître devait être mort de trouille, et n'a pas tenté ce qu'il aurait fait sans ta présence. En plus… Je crois que tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée de nous si tu le voulais. Et puis tu as quand même… Fait échouer une tentative d'assassinat.

Quelque chose, une soupape, céda. Assez de ces sous-entendus. Assez de ces regards qui disaient tout sans que jamais un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. Assez de cette condescendance qui devait tout à la peur et rien à l'envie de lui épargner ces mots.

-Dis ce que tu penses… Que je les ai tous tués pour le plaisir…

C'était la vérité, après tout. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, et pas forcément faux, d'ailleurs. Comme un abcès crevant enfin, Gaara sentit toute cette masse purulente de rancœur remonter à la surface. C'était laid, noir, et remontant du fond de ses tripes… Mais ça soulageait.

-Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ? Que tu es un monstre ? Que tu me fais peur ? Que je ne sais pas quand tu vas perdre le contrôle ? Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! Tu pourrais finir ce que tu as commencé hier soir, je ne pourrais rien faire ! Mais tu le sais, tout ça, je me trompe ?

-Non…

Voilà. La vérité, crachée au visage, sans fards, sans déguisement. Gaara ne savait pas au juste si son irritation s'en trouvait amoindrie ou grandie. Ces paroles faisaient mal. Toujours. Mais il préférait cette franchise sans concession aux regards horrifiés quand on pensait qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Il faut qu'on sorte Toriyama de là. C'est notre mission, et tu es le chef de mission. Toi et moi. Il n'y en a pas d'autres possibles. C'est tout.

Cette fois, elle capta bien sa surprise, car il n'avait pas cherché à la cacher. Donc… Donc c'était bien vrai. Oh, elle restait sur ses gardes, et son avis n'avait pas changé d'un iota, mais elle était prête à l'oublier, parce que Gaara était _vraiment_ la seule personne en qui elle pouvait faire confiance… Ces paroles dures étaient tellement plus crédibles que les mensonges de ceux qui tentaient de lui faire croire qu'ils l'aimaient sans condition. Après Yashamaru, il était devenu prudent. Les mots suivants sortirent dans un murmure :

-Et moi, comment je sais si je dois te faire confiance ?

-Tu crois que je serais venue te chercher si j'étais le traître ? J'en aurais profité pour aller accomplir ma mission et tuer le seigneur…

Un frisson glacé parcourut le Jinchuuriki. Toriyama…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé Takamaru le surveiller. Il va bien.

-Takamaru ?

-Une aide… Inattendue. Tout ça pour dire que je ne peux pas être le traître, Gaara.

Le sous-entendu ne pouvait être compris, mais tant pis. Un nouveau problème auquel le rouquin n'avait jamais songé. Si on lui faisait confiance, même pour des raisons terre à terre, comment pourrait-il faire confiance à son tour ? Comment faire si chaque fois qu'elle approchait, c'était à Yashamaru qu'il pensait ?

Il posa ses mains par terre, se redressa et s'assit sur l'esplanade. Pas moyen d'être tranquille, décidément.

-D'accord.

Il surprit un soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Son cerveau se remet à tourner. Ils devaient partir. Vite et sans bruit. Cela voulait dire abandonner deux membres de leur équipe à un traître, mais c'était Toriyama la cible, et pas eux. Lui parti, ils ne risqueraient rien, pour autant qu'ils ne s'emballent pas. Le groupe partant serait visé. Natsuhi et lui. Impossible de laisser Natsuhi : lui parti, l'assassin essayerait de la tuer en premier pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Informer tout le monde était hors de question en la laissant sur place : Etant la seule à être une personne sûre, elle serait la première visée pour déstabiliser les autres.

Passant tout le monde en revue, Gaara ne voyait pas, des trois, qui aurait pu fomenter des plans dans sons dos sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il soupçonnait Renji, évidemment, le plus fourbe et le plus secret, mais Renji était aussi celui qu'il aimait le moins… Pas très objectif, comme jugement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Sans comprendre, le rouquin se tourna vers Natsuhi, coupé dans ses réflexions, et lut à nouveau la question dans la peur qui animait ses prunelles. Il y voyait aussi le sang, son visage animé par cette démence incontrôlable, et le sable dans sa gorge. Brusquement, il se mit à fixer ses sandales, cherchant quelque chose à dire, la gorge sèche, et ne trouva rien. Le silence s'éternisa un moment, et quand il crut que les mots ne sortiraient pas, ils vinrent.

-Je… Je croyais qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

-Des… Des gens qui voudraient t'assassiner ? Demanda Natsuhi, se souvenant de la discussion de la veille avec Toru.

Le silence retomba à nouveaux sur eux, sans que Gaara trouve quelque chose à ajouter. Il se redressa lentement, réajusta la gourde sur ses épaules et étira ses muscles ankylosés. En contemplant le désert, au loin, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, il trouva alors seulement la force d'ajouter le reste, car il connaissait pertinemment la question qui allait suivre.

-Il m'envoyait toujours ses assassins quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Qui ? Souffla-t-elle, comme prévu.

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, mais si sa voix sonnait un peu bizarre, ils restaient compréhensibles. Peut-être trop.

-Mon père…

Quand il se retourna après plusieurs secondes, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. Du saisissement, peut-être. De la peur, sûrement, mais pas forcément dirigée à son encontre, du moins pas totalement. Et autre chose.

Il passa devant elle, masse puante de sang et de sable, mais pour une fois, elle ne fronça pas le nez à son passage. Délibérément, il la frôla, mais elle n'eut pas un geste. Il entendit ses pieds qui crissaient sur les pavés quand elle se tourna pour le suivre du regard.

Il aurait bien donné un litre de son sang pour connaître ses pensées.


	13. 13 - Un étrange cadeau

On venait de plonger Natsuhi dans un bain d'eau glacée, tête la première.

L'impression la laissait pétrifiée, abasourdie, sonnée de l'intérieur tandis que ses pieds suivaient Gaara dans les couloirs, montant et descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Toriyama, courant par eux-même.

_Son père_. C'était ça, cette information que les ANBUS avaient mis tant de patience, de zèle, à cacher aux oreilles de Toru et au reste du village. Le Quatrième, le père de Gaara, avait clandestinement envoyé des assassins exécuter son propre fils. Et celui-ci le savait.

Yondaime avait cherché à le tuer. Son propre fils.

Gaara… Etait ce qu'il était. Laid, bizarre, sinistre, et sûrement un peu taré. Ça n'empêcherait pas l'indignation de monter lentement dans les veines de Natsuhi comme du métal chauffé à blanc. Yondaime l'avait créé, puis condamné à mourir. De quel droit, bon sang ? Le Kazekage avait-il donc droit de vie et de mort sur son fils ?

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas de Shukaku dont Natsuhi eut peur, mais de Gaara lui-même. Il avait vécu ainsi. Vécu avec sa tête mise à prix par celui qui aurait dû le chérir, une arme ultime dans le corps, convoité par tout le monde et n'importe qui. Sans pouvoir dormir pour oublier un peu sa vie, sans pouvoir même espérer en finir définitivement de lui-même. Il avait vécu ainsi, marchant en équilibre sur le fil d'un rasoir, basculant tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre, mais réussissant malgré tout à conserver un semblant de raison, malgré de gros écarts de parcours.

Un tel être ne pouvait que dépasser son entendement.

Où, dans cet imbroglio titanesque, se cachait le garçon qui lui offrait une tasse de thé ? Comment avait-il survécu ? Elle fixa un moment la tignasse rousse qui ondulait au-dessus de la gourde de sable, le sang coagulé dans son cou, et se dit qu'elle essaierait d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui, et d'éviter de le juger quand il était bizarre. Après tout, si la bizarrerie lui permettait de ne pas refaire ce qu'il avait fait la veille...

Ça n'excluait pas, bien entendu, une prudence élémentaire.

* * *

Sans prendre le temps même de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, Gaara ouvrit dans un geste ample les portes à battant qui menaient à la chambre de Toriyama, sans se préoccuper des gardes, les écartant simplement de son chemin avec un peu de sable. Le seigneur d'Ishkari, toujours en robe de chambre, se dressa d'un coup sur son lit, la terreur sur son visage en lame de couteau, et faillit crier avant que Gaara n'ait le temps de lui plaquer un peu de sable sur la bouche. Il tenta de se débattre, mais le Jinchuuriki l'immobilisa derechef. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un aigle un peu trop maigre fit mine de s'élancer à son assaut, mais il s'arrêta net sur un geste de Natsuhi.

-Toriyama-sama, s'il vous plaît, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, expliqua Natsuhi. Gaara, lâche-le, tu lui fais peur…

-C'est le but, énonça ce dernier, froidement. On a failli se faire tuer lui et moi, hier soir, sans parler de toi, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, seigneur, enchaîna Natsuhi, l'air un peu affolée, mais quand il est dans cet état-là, on ne le contrôle plus vraiment… Vous feriez mieux de lui donner ce qu'il veut…

Gaara en eut presque le souffle coupé. Elle jouait le jeu… Et lançait d'elle-même le petit numéro de l'interrogatoire-par-le-méchant-et-le-gentil. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la vague de sable l'étouffant n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ressentit la même sensation que cette fois, où, oubliant les êtres et les motivations, aveuglée par la vengeance, elle s'était alliée à lui pour faire tomber le ver des sables.

_Alors, c'est ça, faire équipe, hein ?_

Ce fut avec une joie certaine et féroce que Gaara endossa le rôle du méchant. Après tout, il était taillé pour. Très lentement, il libéra la bouche de Toriyama, et susurra, calmement :

-Si vous criez, vous allez le regretter.

-Je… Je ne sais rien…

-Nous savons pour l'œil, Toriyama-sama, lança Natsuhi. Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre… Je vous en prie, ne le provoquez pas…

Un moment, Gaara crut, à son ton implorant qu'elle ne jouait plus la comédie, qu'elle avait réellement peur. Il se retourna vers elle, cherchant dans ses yeux l'étincelle de terreur qu'il connaissait trop bien, et ne la trouva pas.

Quant à Toriyama, il bégayait. Les mots se bousculèrent un moment dans sa gorge, avant de reprendre froidement, cassant :

-Vous avez fouillé mes affaires.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Répondez, renchérit Gaara, sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Il hésita à faire encore un peu pression, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Toriyama eut un soupir, regarda les draps, et lâcha, à regret :

-C'est un… Cadeau… De mon petit frère.

-Votre… Votre petit frère, s'étrangla Natsuhi. Celui dont parle tout le temps Renji ? Le héros de Suna ?

-Lui-même. Khandar Toriyama était mon frère. Mais il n'est pas mort au combat. On l'a assassiné. Et maintenant, on cherche à me faire subir le même sort. Mais Sandâr Toriyama ne connaîtra pas le même sort que son cher frère défunt…

Gaara relâcha légèrement son étreinte, et un peu de sable glissa du lit jusque dans sa calebasse. Comme il le pensait : Toriyama était un homme traqué, comme lui autrefois.

-Le rapport avec l'œil ? Et pourquoi voudrait-on vous assassiner ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, fit-il, cynique, l'œil est _un cadeau_ de mon petit frère.

-Vous voulez dire que… Cet œil est celui de votre petit frère ? S'exclama Natsuhi.

-Exact. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, cet œil est ce dont ils veulent s'emparer. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je connais leurs buts. C'est une longue histoire…

-Nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Gaara d'une voix sombre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant le sable regagner lentement sa calebasse, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement.

Toriyama eut un petit soupir, une sorte de sourire ironique et désabusé, puis commença son histoire, d'une voix rauque.

-Dans la famille, j'étais le seul à ne pas posséder de contrôle suffisant sur mon chakra pour devenir ninja. J'ai abandonné le ninjutsu alors que Khandar était extrêmement doué pour cela, et je me suis lancé dans la politique. Un soir, il y a de cela onze ans, il est venu me voir, blessé à mort, et m'a dévoilé ce qui se tramait à Suna.

Nous étions juste à la fin de la guerre. Elle devait se terminer quelques jours plus tard –pauvre Khandar-. Je m'étais tenu à l'écart de tout cela, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'a choisi, moi et ma province. Nous n'avions pas l'air très proches, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait me trouver.

Il m'a avoué avoir caché dans ma province, dans un vieux sanctuaire abandonné, le résultat d'un vieux projet auquel il avait contribué. Une sorte d'arme secrète, je ne sais pas au juste de quoi il s'agit. Il m'a demandé… De lui arracher son œil, car il était la clé pour ouvrir le sanctuaire qu'il avait scellé. Et puis il est mort.

-Un sanctuaire ?

-Je ne suis pas à leur place, évidemment, mais je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce qui intéresse ces gens –ce qui les intéressait peut-être déjà à l'époque-, est ce que contient ce sanctuaire. Je… Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que mon génie de frère avait encore inventé comme arme de mort…

-Vous connaissiez nos adversaires lors de l'attaque dans le désert.

-Je ne connais pas leur nom, mais je savais que c'étaient eux qui avaient assassiné Khandar. Et qu'ils m'en voulaient à mon tour. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'intéressaient à tous les moyens d'étendre le pouvoir militaire de Suna, dont vous, Jinchuuriki, et j'ai donc réclamé votre protection, pensant qu'ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à un de leurs objectifs. Visiblement, ce que contient le sanctuaire les intéresse plus que vous.

Enfin une explication qui collait. Peut-être la bonne ? Gaara saisit d'une langue de sable les vêtements de Sandâr Toriyama et les lui jeta.

-Habillez-vous, on part.

-On… Part ?

-Nos ennemis –Les Veilleurs, puisque vous ignoriez leur nom- ont glissé un traître dans nos rangs. Nous sommes les deux seuls à être certains l'un de l'autre, et donc, les seuls à qui vous pouvez faire confiance, expliqua le Jinchuuriki. Vous allez nous mener sur les lieux. On verra bien ce qui les intéresse tant. Nous allons vérifier vos dires, et s'ils sont vrais, leur voler leur carotte sous le nez. Natsuhi, tu peux envoyer un message codé à Suna ?

-Euh… Oui. Mais je vais garder Takamaru. J'invoquerai un autre aigle pour cela.

Gaara dévisagea l'animal, occupé à se lisser les plumes, qui le dévisagea en retour sans ciller. Donc, c'était de lui dont elle parlait, de cette aide inattendue_ là_. A la réflexion, Natushi semblait plus détendue, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, et cette bestiole n'y était sans doute pas étrangère. Le Jinchuuriki ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour signifier son acceptation du nouvel équipier, et, se tournant, déclara :

-D'accord. Fais vite.

Tirant un rouleau de parchemin de sa sacoche, l'éclaireuse se mit à y griffonner à toute vitesse. De son côté, Toriyama saisit ses vêtements, et passa dans la salle de bains se changer.

-Dis… Gaara ?

-Quoi ?

-Les Veilleurs… Ils cherchent toujours à gagner de plus en plus de pouvoir, dans l'ombre… S'ils cherchaient à renverser le pouvoir actuel de Suna…

-Ils ne s'y prendraient pas autrement. Je sais.

-Et si ce sont des pro-militaires, comme dit Toru…

-J'ose à peine imaginer la suite. Une petite guerre avec, disons Konoha, ne serait pas pour leur déplaire. Je ne collaborerai pas, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je… Je sais.

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea attentivement, cherchant une trace d'ironie, mais il n'y en avait pas. Sur son visage se dessina, mais peut-être avait-il imaginé cette infime fraction de seconde, l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé.

-Nous en avons pour deux jours de marche… fit Toriyama en déboulant de la salle de bains, habillé de frais. Laissez-moi un instant…

D'un geste, il tourna une petite statue en forme de cheval sur sa table de nuit. Dans un silence parfait, une petite cache coulissa dans le plancher, dévoilant le cylindre plein de formol, contenant l'œil de Khandar.

Il saisit le bocal, le glissa à nouveau sous ses robes, le fit disparaître dans les plis. Gaara fit un vague geste de la main :

-On est partis. Natsuhi, tu as écrit un mot pour ceux qui restent ?

-Oui. Espérons que les deux loyaux démasquent le traître sans casse…

Elle laissa le mot à un des gardes, lui faisant promettre de le remettre cacheté aux trois membres restants de l'équipe seize en même temps, puis ils quittèrent la ville par une issue dérobée.

* * *

Ishkari semblait être faite de rochers, d'arrêtes tranchantes et de pierre. En réalité, c'était un gruyère. Toriyama semblait disposer d'un chemin spécifique pour chaque lieu où il souhaitait se rendre. Les passages, parfois étroits, forçaient le seigneur à baisser la tête, et même Gaara, le plus petit, dut par deux reprises ôter sa gourde de ses épaules pour la glisser entre les roches. Natsuhi remarqua dans les murs des veines phosphorescentes, et la présence de plusieurs couches de pierres différentes, au moins deux. La plus malléable des deux semblait avoir été rongée par le vent, et ses inclusions, attaquées, avaient fini par donner ces galeries interminables. La seconde, en revanche, semblait solide, et la jeune fille surprit un mince filet de minéraux filtrer dans la calebasse de Gaara. Le Jinchuuriki paraissait porter un intérêt tout particulier à ces matériaux de qualité supérieure… Elle réprima les frissons qui la prenaient sans arrêt à l'idée d'être sous terre, bien à l'étroit, et parvint à ne pas paniquer.

Après une heure interminable, ils débouchèrent en pleine montagne, à la base d'un canyon dont les parois les dominaient de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Natsuhi envoya immédiatement Takamaru voler au-dessus d'eux et les avertir en cas de présence incongrue : Même un enfant aurait pu organiser une embuscade à leur intention depuis le sommet de cette falaise, et elle préféra ne pas penser à leur mauvaise position le cas échéant... Elle se mit à se frotter les bras, tentant de dissiper le malaise qui l'avait saisie dans les galeries.

Ils se mirent en route.


	14. 14 - Lubies animales

Ils avançaient, parfois à trois de front, parfois en ligne, manquant d'espace alors que les parois du canyon se rapprochaient à l'extrême. Des fissures, sans doute creusées par une eau disparue depuis des millénaires étoilaient la roche, transformant le roc en un labyrinthe à ciel ouvert. Natsuhi se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sa vieille phobie menaçant à chaque minute de refaire surface. Elle se forçait alors à regarder le fin liseré azur qui découpait la pierre poussiéreuse et imaginait qu'il emplissait tout son champ de vision, mais l'autosuggestion devenait de plus en plus ardue. Au bout de trois heures de marche, une sorte de cuvette plus large surgit au détour d'un coude, et Gaara décida de faire une pause. Natsuhi accueillit avec grâce ce répit, destiné au départ au seigneur Toriyama, moins endurant qu'un ninja, s'installant pour s'emplir le cerveau de ciel. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, Toriyama alla remplir sa gourde à un filet d'eau qui courait le long de la muraille quelques mètres plus loin, et le Jinchuuriki s'adossa. Sa gourde râpa l'ocre de la muraille, non loin d'elle, et elle ne put réprimer le frissonnement qui la parcourut, en un traître réflexe.

-Tu cherches Takamaru ? Je crois qu'il est parti vers le nord…

-Nan, répondit la jeune fille un peu sèchement. Tais-toi un peu, j'essaie de me détendre.

Gaara eut un soupir intérieur. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir instaurer la conversation.

-Excuse-moi.

Elle grogna en guise d'acquiescement, sans quitter du regard le sommet du canyon. Le Jinchuuriki leva la tête à son tour, et n'aperçut qu'un pan de ciel, qui tournait déjà, petit à petit, à l'or. Mais que cherchait-elle, à la fin ?

Il crut trouver la solution en voyant Takamaru plonger dans leur direction, sans doute pour prendre également une pause bien méritée (il venait de supporter le voyage Suna-Ishkari, et en entamait immédiatement un second, ce qui, pour un aigle de sa carrure, n'était pas rien). Mais elle resta les yeux fixés vers le ciel, et dit, soudain, d'une voix étranglée :

-Il va bientôt faire nuit…

-Quoi, tu as peur du noir ?

-Nan. J'ai peur d'être enfermée. Mais quand il fait noir, j'ai l'impression que ces foutus murs se rapprochent…

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage halluciné, le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, bouche-bée, et resta ainsi à gober les mouches durant quelques bonnes secondes, puis son nez fut agité d'un brusque tic nerveux, alors qu'elle demandait :

-Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ?

-Je suis ton chef d'équipe… C'est tout.

Elle parut réfléchir un moment sur cette étrange déclaration, sortant de sa bouche. Si étrange que cela ? Avait-il l'air à ce point monstrueux pour qu'elle trouve tous ces mots inadéquats sur ses lèvres ? Elle finit par relever ses yeux vers le ciel, à nouveau, avant de déclarer.

-Non. Tu ne peux rien faire… Mais merci.

Il baissa la tête, évitant de la regarder, peut-être plus blessé encore que lorsqu'elle le regardait en chien de faïence. Ce n'était plus la peur instinctive qui parlait, mais sa raison, et elle le jugeait incapable de la soulager.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que Takamaru s'abattit sur l'épaule du Jinchuuriki. Gaara sursauta, maîtrisant à grand peine son instinct qui lui disait de se débarrasser de cette présence intruse par tous les moyens, et il préférait ne pas penser à ce que _tous les moyens_ signifiait. Un petit coussin de sable se forma rapidement sous les serres de l'animal, protégeant l'épiderme du rouquin des griffes acérées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix un peu trop rapide.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Takamaru ? s'énerva Natsuhi, viens ici ! –elle montra sa propre épaule rembourrée- Tout de suite !

-Krâââ !

-Q…Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-Il… Il refuse. Hé, mais… !

Sous l'œil intrigué de Toriyama qui revenait, son outre pleine, Takamaru se mit à donner de petits coups de becs dans l'oreille de Gaara, comme pour lui demander une permission implicite.

-Takamaru, espèce d'imbécile !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Gaara déglutit, se demandant quel sort l'animal pouvait bien lui réserver.

-Il veut te mordiller l'oreille. Il ne fait jamais ça, avec les inconnus, rien qu'avec les gens de la famille, et les amis proches… Et encore, seuls ceux qu'il aime bien… Arrête, maintenant, Takamaru !

-Ca… Ca va, alors. Laisse-le.

A ces mots, l'aigle se mit à lui pincer doucement le lobe, sans méchanceté ni brusquerie, mais sans délicatesse non plus. On l'aurait cru occupé à un travail laborieux et complexe, demandant beaucoup de concentration. Il passa du lobe au cartilage et en fit méticuleusement le tour. La sensation n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Ça ressemblait aux triturations de Yashamaru quand il cherchait des poux dans ses cheveux, en plus piquant. Natsuhi les regardait, un peu effrayée.

-Euh… Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas… Enfin…

Encore un abominable spectre de la nuit dernière dans ses yeux.

-Non. Pas maintenant que je sais ce qu'il veut… Et puis les animaux n'ont jamais essayé de me faire du mal, eux.

Un goût amer se glissa entre les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle eut honte. Honte que Takamaru l'approche de son propre chef, et lui fasse la leçon. Elle n'avait traduit de son message qu'une petite partie à Gaara, la plus neutre et la seule qui le concernait.

L'aigle lui avait reproché sa peur, car un ninja était destiné à tuer, elle comme lui. Il lui avait reproché son dégoût, car un ninja sentait toujours plus le sang que le savon. Il lui avait reproché de laisser un des siens dans la solitude, car tous trois connaissaient cette douleur, Gaara en souffrait mille fois plus qu'eux deux réunis, et un aigle ne pourrait aider efficacement un humain qui ne le comprenait pas. Natsuhi n'avait pas tout de suite compris la signification de ces derniers mots, mais quand Gaara avait déclaré vouloir garder Takamaru, quelque chose avait changé.

Il était comme transfiguré. Indéfinissablement transfiguré. Quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard, s'était adouci, subtilement. Comme un ciel après l'orage. Il fixait Takamaru comme si ce dernier venait de naître, avec cette espèce de tendresse qu'aurait eu une aiglonne pour son oisillon, étudiant attentivement chacun de ses gestes comme pour les graver dans son subconscient. A un moment, il esquissa un geste en direction de l'oiseau, se ravisa, lentement, et elle réalisa que c'était de peur de le voir s'enfuir. Ce ne pouvait être Gaara, l'être sinistre et froid qui les avait accompagnés depuis Suna. A un moment, elle crut même voir un sourire fleurir sur son visage, mais peut-être les jeux d'ombres et de lumières de ce début de soirée…

Elle avait déjà vu ce visage, quelque part. Plus triste, plus fataliste qu'à présent, mais ils appartenaient à la même personne. Et elle s'en souvint, l'évidence la frappant avec la force d'un cheval la percutant en plein galop.

Ce visage était celui du garçon qui offrait du thé à la menthe.

Quand ils se remirent en route, Takamaru décolla, et repartit surveiller les hauteurs. Le Jinchuuriki retrouva son air renfrogné habituel, mais une étincelle subsistait dans ses yeux. Et le petit jeu continua. Quand Takamaru revenait faire des haltes de quelques minutes au cours de leur marche, au lieu de se poser sur l'épaule de Natsuhi comme il en avait l'habitude, il se posait sur celle de Gaara, qui l'accueillait toujours avec cette paisible sérénité. Et étrangement, insidieusement, la jeune fille se sentit mise à l'écart de leur petit jeu. Elle se prit à les observer, jalouse du Jinchuuriki parce qu'il monopolisait la seule présence réconfortante qui lui restait si loin de chez elle. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Takamaru, elle y lisait un mépris amusé, ce qui rendit sa jalousie plus acide encore.

Bon sang, elle était jalouse… D'un monstre ?

_ Il pue le sang parce que les vrais ninjas sentent plus le sang que le savon._

Il se risqua, au bout d'un moment, à tapoter la tête de Takamaru. D'un geste maladroit, enfantin, presque ridicule venant de lui, si ce n'était la gentillesse qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes. La gentillesse. _La gentillesse_ ? Impossible, et pourtant, quand elle les regardait, aucun autre terme ne pouvait mieux s'appliquer que celui-ci.

Takamaru se retourna sur l'épaule du Jinchuuriki, et la nargua. Elle ne dit rien, mais ne put s'y tromper, et sentit la rage nouer ses épaules. Il la narguait. Elle l'aurait bien étranglé, sur le coup, ce sale piaf à la noix ! Gaara envoya soudainement à l'animal une petite pichenette bien moins agréable que ses précédentes caresses, comme un léger avertissement. Takamaru croassa, et le rouquin lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui rendit Natsuhi plus jalouse encore. Puis, à son grand étonnement, il se retourna, une tranquille lueur d'invitation dans le regard.

-Viens…

_ Je sais._

Le message était le même que celui que contenait cette foutue tasse de thé. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce qui se passe. Je sais pourquoi. Ne t'enferme pas dans ta solitude…

De rage, elle les dépassa, shoota dans un caillou qui traînait, et traça, dépassant même Toriyama qui faillit la ralentir, lui disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, mais se ravisant en surprenant son expression renfrognée. De quel droit ? De quel droit ce nabot lui piquait-il ainsi Takamaru, sans crier gare ? De quel droit pouvait-il pénétrer dans son esprit et s'imaginer savoir ? De quel droit lui tendait-il encore la main, elle n'en voulait pas ! Comme elle était mieux, avec Kurowashi…

Un instant, son spectre dansa devant ses yeux, et elle détourna la tête… Pour voir à nouveau Gaara tapoter le crâne de Takamaru. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle les refoula de toutes ses forces. Elle s'était sentie mieux, un moment, avec Takamaru, mais ce dernier n'était qu'un sale traître.

Il connaît cette douleur, comme nous, mais la nôtre n'est qu'une aimable plaisanterie, en comparaison. Je ne suis qu'un aigle, et je ne peux pas l'aider comme il le faudrait.

La douleur. La douleur était revenue, presque aussi ravageante qu'auparavant, la laissant faible, sans point d'appui. De quel droit lui prenait-il ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau ?

Inversion des rôles. Elle déglutit quand elle comprit pourquoi Takamaru la narguait. Inversion des rôles. Il était perché sur son épaule à lui, et elle, se retrouvait toute seule, à les espionner de loin, se nourrissant des miettes de conversation qui tombaient parfois, jalousant ceux qui possédaient ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

On ne se rendait compte de la valeur de ce que l'on possédait que lorsqu'on en était privé.

C'était comme cela que Gaara avait vécu. Si on mettait de côté les tentatives d'assassinat, les insomnies, Shukaku qui squattait de temps en temps et tout ce que Natsuhi ignorait encore. A les regarder rire et vivre sans pouvoir participer, se contenter d'observer et d'être une ombre. La honte la submergea. Elle… Elle avait vraiment participé… A ça ?

Et il avait fallu Takamaru. Takamaru, un être totalement extérieur à leur petite association, pour lui remettre les yeux en face des trous, et la forcer à mettre un miroir devant sa petite tronche idiote. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle agissait odieusement. Le pire, c'était que Gaara ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir.

_Il a l'habitude_, se dit-elle dans un frisson glacé.

Pas étonnant que son visage change totalement d'expression quand Takamaru venait lui rogner les oreilles.

Elle rencontra à nouveau son regard, toujours plein de sollicitude, et le foudroya en retour. Il tapota encore maladroitement le crâne de l'oiseau, qui devait détester cela, mais se laissait faire sans broncher, ce qui, connaissant Takamaru n'était pas un mince exploit. Elle se détourna, rancœur et honte se mélangeant en un écœurant mélange, et finit par grogner, de mauvaise grâce :

-Gratte-le sous le bec. Il adore ça.

Gaara releva la tête, scruta un instant la masse de cheveux noirs qui cachait son visage, et son regard s'adoucit un peu plus. Takamaru émit une sorte de roucoulement très doux. Natsuhi, quant à elle, continua à bouder, mais s'il avait pu le voir, le Jinchuuriki aurait surpris ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, et qu'il guettait depuis longtemps déjà.

Ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres.


	15. 15 - Le tombeau

Sedara se jeta sur Renji, ses peintures faciales tournoyant autour de ses yeux en un étrange kaléidoscope. Il esquiva, dissipa le genjutsu en se mordant violemment la langue et se rétablit contre un oranger, sur l'esplanade au centre de laquelle trônait le palais du seigneur Toriyama. Zut. Ces médics étaient décidément trop forts en contrôle du chakra pour espérer les piéger avec un Genjutsu de ce niveau.

Au moment où elle s'y attentait, Toru surgit juste dans le dos de Renji, les charges de son majeur et de son index dirigées droit vers la poitrine de leur ex-coéquipier, qui eut juste le temps de se baisser. Ses doigts couverts de bandelettes rencontrèrent l'écorce de l'oranger, et les explosifs décapitèrent littéralement l'arbuste, expédiant des échardes, des feuilles et des éclats d'écorce aux quatre coins, jusque dans la fontaine. Le ciel nocturne s'éclaira une fraction de seconde comme en plein jour, laissant des étoiles danser dans les yeux de Sedara. Une orange s'écrasa aux pieds de la jeune fille, qui la broya dans la foulée, s'élançant pour tenter de repérer la trace de Renji dans le nuage de fumée.

Elle aperçut une ombre, se prépara à se battre comme elle le pouvait, c'est à dire sans trop compter sur ses Genjutsus à cause du manque de visibilité… Et évita de justesse un pouce muni d'une capsule explosive en saisissant le poignet de Toru.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut viser !

-La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Il va s'échapper !

-C'est toi qui as tout enfumé ! Et maintenant, il nous a entendus, crétin !

-C'est toi qui as commencé à gueuler, je te signale !

Plongeant rapidement la main dans sa besace, Toru fit coller de nouvelles capsules aux doigts dont il avait éjecté les précédentes, utilisées en faisant sauter l'arbre –une belle addition en perspective pour Suna, ce genre de bibelot-. Sedara saisit dans les interstices de ses doigts huits kunaïs aux parchemins explosifs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! C'est pas le moment de faire tout sauter !

Trop tard. Elle lança ses charges improvisées à trois cent soixante degrés, sur toute l'esplanade, espérant ne pas blesser dans la manœuvre un de ces civils trop curieux qui se précipitaient pour regarder au premier accident. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya son visage, faisant voler ses dreadlocks et la natte de Toru.

-Ya pas que toi pour faire joujou avec ces trucs, Toru

-T'es folle !

-Ta gueule, fit-elle plus bas. Je sais ce que je fais. Le seul ninjutsu que Renji maîtrise un peu, c'est le vent. Avec la fumée de tous ces parchemins, il n'a plus le choix. Je prends la droite.

Elle se mit à courir, et Toru, comprenant soudainement, prit la direction opposée. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de parvenir à la fin de la zone enfumée, un léger vent se leva, dissipant la brume, rendant à tous un champ de vision correct.

Sedara fut sur lui la première. Elle l'attrapa par les jambes, l'immobilisa d'une clé de bras douloureuse, et glissa un kunaï sous son menton.

-Ne le tue pas !

Hors d'haleine, il les rejoint, et dévisagea Renji un instant, avant de laisser un inquiétant rictus s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant, tu vas parler.

* * *

Quand le jour se leva, et que le ciel vira du noir au bleu, Natsuhi contrôlait presque sa claustrophobie. Etrangement, sa jalousie et la petite altercation avec Takamaru l'avaient distraite, et elle en avait presque oublié sa peur. Presque. Il était étonnant de voir combien Gaara, sans dire grand chose, avait réussi à la captiver suffisamment pour qu'elle en fasse abstraction. La prochaine fois, peut-être envisagerait-elle de lui parler, s'il était dans un de ses bons jours…

Le seigneur Toriyama, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, était devenu de plus en plus silencieux. De plus en plus renfrogné. Quelquefois, sa main se glissait dans ses robes, et Natsuhi devinait qu'il cherchait l'œil de Khandar, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, et peut-être pour converser mentalement avec ce qui restait de son frère. Cet homme souffrait peut-être plus qu'il n'y semblait…

Un croassement retentit dans les airs, avertissant le groupe qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Natsuhi en fit la traduction à Gaara, qui hocha la tête. Toriyama confirma, après un énième regard aux rochers qui lui servaient de repères. Ils firent encore un détour, puis il apparut.

Comme les bâtiments d'Ishkari, il était creusé à même la pierre, et s'enfonçait dans ses profondeurs, mais l'entrée était beaucoup moins modeste que même le palais du seigneur Toriyama.

La porte d'entrée, haute de cinq fois leur taille environ, s'inclinait vers le haut pour disparaître sous un renfoncement rocheux, si bien qu'on en apercevait pas le sommet. Pas de décoration sur celle-ci, si ce n'était une sorte de trou cylindrique creusé hâtivement à hauteur d'homme, visiblement un rajout récent. De part et d'autre de la porte, et ils étaient les plus visibles, se dressaient deux sphinx ailés, à corps de femme, aussi hauts que ladite porte, dont les pattes avant massives semblaient menacer quiconque franchirait le seuil. Leurs ailes, fièrement dressées vers le ciel, s'étendaient verticalement pour étaler toutes les plumes de pierre, dans une position suggérant le décollage. Les visages féminins, étrangement durs, paraissaient dévisager les trois compagnons, les défiant d'entrer, à leurs risques et périls.

Et on n'avait pas envie d'entrer.

-C'est… C'est un tombeau, murmura Gaara.

Et il avait raison. Sans doute le tombeau d'un grand seigneur ou d'un personnage historique. Renji aurait peut-être pu les renseigner.

Sandâr Toriyama sortit de sa bure le cylindre contenant l'œil de Khandar, et, sans un mot, l'introduit dans l'anfractuosité au centre de la porte. Cette dernière ne semblait pas prévue pour le cylindre, paraissait un peu grande, et Sandâr dut tourner plusieurs fois le bocal scellé avant qu'un grondement ne retentisse dans les tréfonds.

Le sol se mit à trembler, et la porte à monter, avalée par la roche, dans un bruit assourdissant. La pénombre du tombeau les avala tous sans préavis, et trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent pour s'habituer au noir. Natsuhi déglutit. Les parois étaient plutôt espacées, et le plafond haut, mais elle allait quand même sous terre, ce qui n'arrangerait pas la boule qui grouillait au fond de son estomac.

Ce fut en franchissant la porte que Gaara commença à sentir la présence. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, scrutant les ténèbres, s'efforçant d'élargir son champ de vision, tous ses sens en alerte, mais sans parvenir à localiser quelque chose de particulier.

-Je vais refermer la porte, marmonna Toriyama, une lueur de peur dans le regard, au cas où on nous aurait suivis.

Le Jinchuuriki hocha distraitement la tête, absorbé. Quelque chose le frôla. Un murmure, presque inaudible, incompréhensible. Des fantômes ? Gaara ne croyait pas vraiment aux fantômes, encore que certaines techniques de ninjutsu… Natsuhi ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise que lui, mais impossible de faire la différence entre ce genre de perturbation et sa claustrophobie qui continuait à se manifester. Le dernier rai de lumière disparut quand la porte se referma dans un grondement, les plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Sandâr surgit soudain aux côtés de Gaara, une torche dans une main, vraisemblablement arrachée du mur et enflammée avec le briquet en amadou qu'il tenait de l'autre. Il entreprit d'allumer les quelques torches restantes.

-A partir de maintenant, je ne connais plus la route. Il va falloir que nous explorions.

Le Jinchuuriki hocha la tête, et piocha dans sa besace une craie qu'il tendit à Natsuhi. Takamaru occupait à nouveau son épaule, et tentait de la rassurer par sa présence. L'occuper l'aiderait peut-être…

-Tiens. C'est toi, l'éclaireuse. Marque notre route.

Elle déglutit, hocha la tête. Elle ne semblait pas paniquer. Bien.

_Khandar…_

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Natsuhi. Il n'y a aucun bruit…

Le fait d'être sous terre la paniquait, mais sûrement pas au point de trahir son ouïe surdéveloppée. Et Gaara voulait bien imaginer certaines choses, mais il venait bien d'entendre clairement le mot « Khandar », comme soufflé au creux de son oreille…

Ils se mirent en route. Dans les narines de Natsuhi, l'air avait une odeur de renfermé, de moisi, d'ossements, et de sang, diffuse, mais aisément reconnaissable. Une ambiance des plus déplaisantes, sans compter le plafond beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Ils parcoururent quelques centaines de mètres, Toriyama allumant au fur et à mesure de leur progression des vasques pleines d'une pâte inflammable. Et la lueur des brasiers nimbait le tombeau d'une lueur mouvante, déformant et agrandissant les ombres.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un croisement, formé de deux chemins perpendiculaires, et d'une porte fermée, en face d'eux, qu'on atteignait après un petit bout de couloir. Après ce qui sembla être un moment d'indécision, Toriyama se dirigea vers la porte qui leur faisait face, et introduisit à nouveau l'œil de Khandar dans l'ouverture creusée à cette intention.

La porte d'entrée produisait un grondement infernal, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un chuintement à peine audible, glissant vers le haut.

-Toriyama, fermez la porte derrière nous. Natsuhi, tu la piège.

Ils effectuèrent la manœuvre dans un parfait silence. La fermeture de la porte les plongea à nouveau dans le noir. Mais Gaara avait eu beau demander à son éclaireuse de piéger la porte, la… Non, _les_ présences ne s'éloignaient pas. Elles semblaient toujours le frôler insidieusement, juste sous son nez, mais impossible de les repérer… Et le Jinchuuriki n'aimais pas avoir à se l'avouer, mais une panique grandissante s'insinuait en lui, comme de l'eau pouvait s'infiltrer à travers le sable.

-Toriyama, faites-nous de la lumière et mettez-vous au fond. Natsuhi, entre nous deux.

Glissant sa torche dans les bassins ouvragés, Toriyama éclaira la pièce, qui s'illumina progressivement d'une lueur orangée.

Un plafond haut, un peu abîmé, couvrait un espace parfaitement carré, au centre duquel se trouvait une sorte d'esplanade circulaire légèrement en hauteur, large de plusieurs mètres.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'étaient les sceaux. Les murs, le plancher, étaient couverts de sceaux ninjas, complexes, indéchiffrables, totalement inconnus de Gaara. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des sceaux de protection, ni à quoi que ce soit d'identifiable. Leurs kanjis, à l'écriture légère, aérienne, semblait s'envoler vers le plafond comme milles petites mouches bourdonnantes. Les cercles noirs, mauves, bleus, s'enchevêtraient en un kaléidoscope de couleurs. Les deux ninjas s'avancèrent, franchissant le petit rebord de l'esplanade, pour se diriger vers Toriyama, occupé à enflammer les deux dernières vasques.

_Détestes…_

Encore un murmure. Une voix de femme, cette fois, qui semblait tempêter quelque chose. Le son éveilla en Gaara quelque chose d'instinctif, et ce fut lui, cette fois, qui déglutit péniblement. Toriyama ni Natsuhi ne semblaient nullement affectés par ces voix, même s'ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Takamaru, en revanche, piailla et frémit. Peut-être percevait quelque chose, lui aussi, mais quoi ?

Ils avancèrent tous deux, de concert, tournant la tête de gauche et de droite pour détailler les pentacles parfaitement dessinés, presque brillants, puis la lumière illumina le fond du tombeau.


	16. 16 - Le spectre du passé

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, gros malin ?

Assis sur l'unique banc de bois dur que comportait la cellule, Renji se détourna de l'unique fenêtre pour fixer d'un œil morne ses geôliers, ce qui exaspéra particulièrement Toru. Il avait espéré tirer de ce cube de glace un semblant d'expression en le mettant dans la moins confortable cellule, celle qui puait le pipi de chat... Mais c'était Renji…

-Je répète. Tu étais le seul à être absent le jour où on a tenté de tuer Toriyama. Tu tentes de lui extorquer des informations depuis le début, et surtout, on a retrouvé un de leurs kunais planqué dans tes affaires. C'est peut-être pas assez clair ?

-Vous êtes bouchés. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

-Je répète le message de Natsu: « Il y a un traître dans l'équipe, nous devons aller au tombeau d'Irimasu avec Toriyama et Gaara, seuls. Suna est prévenu. Ne faites rien et ne bougez pas en attendant les ANBU. ». Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose à nous dire…

Subtilement, l'expression du glaçon ambulant changea, et passa de l'indifférence la plus totale à ce qui aurait pu être une légère inquiétude. Miracle.

-Attends. Quel nom tu as dit ? Irimasu ?

-Tu connais ce gars ?

-Ce n'est pas un gars, c'est le nom d'un endroit, et… Oh, merde…

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul tombeau, à Irimasu. Et vous êtes des crétins finis.

* * *

;/;

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Natsuhi, désignant quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître sous la flamme nouvelle.

-Je ne sais…

Une sorte de piédestal cylindrique, parcouru de volutes gravées dans de la belle pierre de taille, dominait l'ensemble. Un drap d'une propreté douteuse, couvert de poussière, recouvrait un objet plus ou moins sphérique. Le regard du Jinchuuriki rencontra le drap, et le tissu avala le dernier mot, qu'il laissa glisser dans un souffle.

_ Pas…_

_ Je te maudis ! Tu entends ! Je te maudis !_

La femme se fit soudain plus audible, et ses mots transpercèrent les tympans de Gaara, sauf qu'il en était certain, à présent, c'était impossible, car aucune parole n'était prononcée dans l'air. Les mots n'existaient que dans sa tête.

-C'est étrange, la manière dont les gens considèrent les ninjas. Ils semblent croire qu'ils sont le dernier recours, les sauveurs de l'humanité. Mais je sais ce qu'il en est.

Toriyama, juste derrière le drap, regardait fixement les ninjas, plein de mépris et d'arrogance. Et cette attitude seule suffit à Natsuhi pour savoir qu'ils venaient d'être piégés. Quant à Gaara, les yeux écarquillés sur le drap, il ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

_ Khandar… Avez-vous fini les préparatifs ?_

_ Oui. A vous la suite._

Une brusque décharge de chakra se révéla, juste derrière le seigneur d'Ishkari, et _traversa_ le mur. Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux argentés attachés en une queue de cheval, se matérialisa derrière Toriyama, ses yeux d'ambre dévisageant tour à tour les ninjas de Suna. Natsuhi le reconnut : Il était dans son Bingobook. Mayuri Kanjirô. Un des déserteurs les plus recherchés du village.

-Les ninjas. L'engeance du monde moderne. Ils disent vouloir la paix, mais ne vivent que pour la guerre. Ils disent protéger les faibles, mais ils envoient des enfants-soldats se faire massacrer au combat. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils existaient.

Natsuhi déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'ai eu de la chance de surprendre, jadis, une conversation de Khandar avec ses alliés, et de comprendre ce qui se cachait réellement ici. Il n'a pas voulu me faire confiance et me laisser un moyen d'accès, alors j'ai dû forcer un peu la donne.

-Les… Les Veilleurs…

-Les Veilleurs n'ont jamais tué mon frère. Mais il n'est pas mort au combat.

-Vous… Vous avez tué votre frère ?

Son frère. Un moment, Sandâr songea à ce frère, la coqueluche de toute la famille. Le ninja chouchou. Et lui, dans l'ombre, qui se contentait d'observer, mais il était le seul à y voir clair. Khandar avait été un garçon arrogant, plein de mépris pour ce frère incapable de se hisser au même niveau que lui. Puis il était devenu assoiffé de pouvoir, voulant mettre toujours plus d'armes à la disposition du village, souhaitant assujettir toujours plus de provinces. Ishkari avait été un endroit stratégique, un goulot d'étranglement pour les troupes adverses, et Khandar, le grand général, en avait joué, sans se soucier des conséquences pour l'endroit où il avait passé les premières années de sa vie. Sans se soucier de la vie de ses parents, massacrés dans les combats ravageant la province. Il s'était contenté de parler de « dégâts collatéraux. »

Il l'avait tué, trois ans après avoir entendu par hasard le plus grand de ses secrets. Il avait versé le poison dans son verre, goutte à goutte, et l'avait regardé s'étioler, lentement, avec une jouissance secrète quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la dernière fois et qu'il avait compris. Après, il n'avait plus eu besoin que d'arracher la clé du tombeau de son orbite, et de fomenter ses plans.

Il en avait connu, des contretemps, avant de pouvoir finaliser son projet. La perte de l'œil, volé par les Veilleurs, l'avait énormément ralenti. Mais les cartes étaient à présent toutes redistribuées en sa faveur.

-Avant, que mon frère ne nous trahisse et ne nous transforme en une zone de guerre, nous étions une des provinces les plus prospères. Tu n'as jamais vu Ishkari florissante, gamine, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long du front de Gaara. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il, à celui-là ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal, fasciné par le drap devant Toriyama, ne prêtait pas une once d'attention à ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Gagner du temps. Lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Peut-être ce Mayuri avait-il usé d'un Genjutsu contre lui… Il pourrait s'en défaire seul, si Natsuhi détournait l'attention du ninja, et, si cela se produisait, ils pourraient bénéficier d'un effet de surprise.

-Sans ninjas, vous seriez tous morts…

-Sans ninjas, la troisième guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Beaucoup de gens seraient, au contraire, bien vivants.

-Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

\- Je vais donner une bonne raison au pays du vent de mettre les ninjas sur la touche. Ce pays doit être gouverné sans vous. Je veux sonner la fin des massacres, la fin de la dictature militaire, et la fin des Kazekage. Malheureusement, pour cela, je vais devoir employer des moyens extrêmes. Après ce que je prépare, plus personne ne considèrera les ninjas comme des personnes dignes de confiance.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Vois-tu, les ninjas ont commis d'énormes erreurs, à côté desquelles la déchéance d'Ishkari est une plaisanterie de potache. Certaines de ces erreurs vivent encore, et tu en as une à ta droite… A toi, Mayuri.

Sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de Gaara, certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler l'état de son coéquipier plus longtemps, Natsuhi saisit le bras du Jinchuuriki à pleines mains. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, et se tourna vers elle, le regard halluciné. Mayuri l'observa un moment, puis ricana.

-Vous voyez, Toriyama-sama, il y a déjà des perturbations. Ca ne fait que commencer.

Un bref moment, Gaara sembla reprendre ses esprits, et regarda Natsuhi, sans que ses yeux se perdent quelque part très loin. Il fixa encore une fois le drap sale, derrière elle, puis ferma résolument les yeux, serrant les dents.

-Enfuis-toi. Prends Takamaru, et sors d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Dans quelques secondes, tu pourras. Laisse-moi dix secondes.

-Et… Et toi ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi. C'est un ordre. Retourne à Suna et dis-leur ce que tu as vu. Ils sauront. C'est un ordre, tu entends ?

Elle déglutit, hocha la tête. Bien. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve la force de…

-Tu as compris, Jinchuuriki, pas vrai ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dessous, marmonna Toriyama… C'est l'instinct qui veut cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te rendras compte de rien. Il y aura des victimes, bien sûr, et Ishkari sera sûrement rasée, mais ce village n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, les ninjas disparaîtront… Mon rêve le plus cher.

Le plafond tomba.

Un bout de l'étage du dessus, de la poussière, quelques offrandes, dégringolèrent sur les épaules de Natsuhi, en un torrent lourd et soudain. La pierre, transformée consciencieusement en sable par le Jinchuuriki, s'abattit sur l'autel en une vague de pluie, recouvrant tout. Gaara eut juste le temps de s'assurer que sa coéquipière bondissait par l'ouverture et gagnait les couloirs attenants, restés ouverts, avant que son regard ne retombe irrésistiblement sur l'objet de ses vertiges. Mayuri ne s'occupa que quelques secondes de Natsuhi, haussant les épaules, sachant bien que prévenir Suna n'aurait plus aucune incidence sur leurs plans.

Le déserteur avança la main vers le drap, et le leva d'un geste souple. Comme attirés par un aimant, les yeux de Gaara pivotèrent d'eux même dans leurs orbites pour rencontrer l'objet sphérique posé sur le piédestal. Au moment, où ils se posèrent sur ce dernier, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

* * *

-Bande de stupides crétins ! Il a été attiré là-bas ! Ce tombeau, c'est celui de Shukaku !

Toru recula de deux pas et entra en collision avec Sedara. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être essayé de prolonger le contact avec la partie de l'anatomie féminine la plus agréable à son humble avis, mais à ce moment précis, il était bien trop choqué.

-Le tombeau de Shukaku ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Shukaku. Tu crois que c'est un démon, mais c'était un moine, au départ. Un moine surpuissant, qui a fini par se réincarner en démon, peu après sa mort. Il a été enterré quelque part à Irimasu ! C'est là-bas que le démon des vents a pris forme !

-Comment tu pourrais savoir une chose pareille, toi ? S'exclama Sedara.

-Parce que Toru n'est pas le seul à s'intéresser à des choses qu'on cache dans notre village. J'ai été consulter les archives secrètes en douce.

-Attends… Tu… Tu voudrais dire que tu as réussi à berner deux escouades d'ANBU ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire, mais amener Ichibi à l'endroit où il a commencé à exister, c'est sûrement pas pour faire la java.

* * *

La voix d'un homme, parfaitement distincte, parfaitement audible.

_ Ferme-la ! Tu feras ce que je te dis !_

Gaara connaissait cette voix. Ce timbre grave, parfois menaçant, parfois méprisant, jamais tendre, jamais compréhensif. Il l'avait entendu durant douze ans.

_Je ne serai pas le mouton sacrificiel, tu entends ? Je le tuerai avant qu'il ne vienne au monde ! Je trouverai le moyen de t'empêcher de te servir de mon corps !_

L'autre voix, le Jinchuuriki ne l'avait jamais entendue, mais elle lui déchira le cœur, car il savait, maintenant, à qui elle appartenait. Sa main se porta, tremblante, vers la cicatrice qui ornait son front. La douleur dans sa poitrine, celle qui le blessait depuis sa naissance, se raviva si soudainement qu'il crut recevoir un coup de poignard.

Il fit deux pas en arrière. Un visage se mit à danser devant ses yeux, celui d'une femme qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo, et ses traits congestionnés n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le doux sourire figé par la pellicule.

Des hurlements. Des hurlements résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Ses_ hurlements. Elle délivrait tant d'imprécations, d'injures, qu'il semblait inimaginable qu'une bouche aussi parfaite que la sienne maudisse ainsi le monde entier.

Sur le piédestal, une massive bouilloire de fer forgé semblait l'avoir attendu durant quinze années. Les gravures courant sur son pourtour rappelaient le vent, bondissant sur sa surface bombée. La forme sphérique évoquait le ventre obèse du Tanuki.

Et Gaara ne vit pas les sceaux s'activer sous l'injonction de Mayuri, car il entendait sa mère qui hurlait. Il ne vit pas Toriyama le dévisager avec intérêt tandis qu'il s'écroulait à genoux, au centre de l'esplanade, car il entendait la vieille Chiyo incanter ses syllabes gutturales, et chacune d'entre elles lui donnait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui arracher les tripes. Il ne sentit même pas ses genoux se dérober sous lui, car à l'extrême limite de l'autel sacrificiel se tenait son père qui observait la scène, bras croisés, dans cette attitude d'indifférence extrême qu'il affectionnait, et qui ressemblait tant à la sienne. Il ne vit pas sa main se couvrir de sable et de tatouages bleus, car, à ses pieds, à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait se tenait sa mère, enceinte jusqu'au cou, qui hurlait et pleurait son calvaire.

Le couvercle du chagama qui avait contenu Shukaku durant de si nombreuses années se souleva, et l'entraîna dans son enfer privé. Il saisit son front, perforant de ses ongles l'armure de sable qui commençait à glisser le long de son visage comme un fleuve de boue, serra le tissu de sa bure, et se mit à hurler de concert.


	17. 17 - Son dos

-Intéressant, marmonna Mayuri en activant le dernier sceau. On dirait que la résonnance l'affecte plus que prévu.

Gaara se tordait par terre, sa tête enserrée dans ses mains. Des gémissements, des grognements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres serrées, et, parfois, sous le coup d'une vision encore plus atroce que les autres, il se mettait à hurler. Quelquefois, encore, il ouvrait les yeux et rampait, tentant désespérément de résister à la décharge insupportable qui le traversait sans relâche. Il y réussissait plutôt mal, et se mit bientôt à trembler de tous ses membres. Autrefois, la simple résurgence de souvenirs lui donnait des maux de tête. Il assistait maintenant à ses cauchemars les plus fous en technicolor.

Toriyama le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, et hocha les épaules. Tout ce qui lui importait était le résultat : Libérer Shukaku, le lâcher dans la nature afin de discréditer les ninjas et rallier l'opinion publique à la sienne. Il ne s'intéressait guère aux considérations techniques, mais Mayuri, lui, devait avouer qu'il trouvait une certaine joie intéressée et morbide à découvrir les effets réels de la bouilloire sur un Jinchuuriki, après les avoir étudiés durant des années.

Le chakra résiduel du démon, contenu dans la bouilloire, devait entrer en résonnance avec celui du Bijuu, enfermé dans le corps de Gaara, et en décupler la puissance. Les sceaux de Mayuri amplifiaient le phénomène, et permettraient à Shukaku de désorganiser le chakra de Gaara de l'intérieur, se libérant et tuant son hôte par la même occasion. C'était du moins ce que Mayuri lui avait affirmé. L'incantation prendrait environ deux jours, et, d'après le maître des sceaux, ce délai était extrêmement court. Selon lui, le fait que la bouilloire ait été le refuge du démon durant plusieurs dizaines d'années raccourcissait considérablement le délai, car le chakra résiduel attirerait Shukaku à l'extérieur de son Jinchuuriki. S'il avait dû faire sans le chagama, cela aurait pris des semaines.

Mais au vu de l'instabilité latente de Gaara et des effets décuplés que cela provoquait sur lui, peut-être faudrait-il encore moins longtemps…

Toriyama jeta un regard anxieux derrière lui, tant il était vrai que Mayuri n'était pas certain de pouvoir retenir ensuite le démon suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de se cacher. Là résiderait le vrai tour de force… Il était prêt à déguerpir dès qu'il en donnerait l'ordre.

-On dirait presque qu'il a des hallucinations, se délecta Mayuri en observant le Jinchuuriki se tordre à même le sol.

-Il entendait des voix, tout à l'heure.

Il n'était pas exclu, effectivement, que des informations sensorielles aient été conservées par le chakra résiduel de la bouilloire. Surtout au vu des évènements s'étant déroulés dans ce sanctuaire, auparavant. Shukaku avait été scellé dans cette pièce même à quatre reprises… Et demandait chaque fois un sacrifice humain.

-Satanés ninjas, marmonna Toriyama, en écho aux pensées de Mayuri. Comment peuvent-ils sacrifier des gens dans le but de continuer leurs maudites guerres ? Comment Khandar a-t-il pu dessiner les sceaux pour accomplir une ignominie pareille ?

-Il était meilleur que moi dans cet art. Une grande perte pour les maîtres des sceaux.

-C'était un abruti qui sacrifiait des innocents dans le but de rendre son village plus puissant.

-J'en conviens. C'est pour cela que je le détestais, siffla Mayuri, avec un mauvais sourire. Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez empoisonné, seigneur Toriyama. Une perte pour les connaissances, mais de toute évidence, pas pour lui-même. Ainsi va l'Histoire : Ses héros sont toujours lissés. Elle ne reconnaît pas les hommes…

* * *

;/;

* * *

Ils étaient cinq. Cinq en comptant sa mère sur l'autel. Karura avait cessé de lutter. Cessé de pleurer, aussi, mais sa haine ne s'en faisait que plus palpable. Son ventre enflé faisait penser à un énorme pamplemousse, et le visage de Gaara, tremblant, se trouvait juste en face de cette protubérance étrange, qui l'avait autrefois contenu, et qui allait la condamner. La main serrée sur sa cicatrice, il leva la tête, se noya dans ses yeux bruns, qui ne reflétaient que sa haine et son désespoir. Elle ne semblait même pas le voir.

Et Gaara se mit à souhaiter que cet être ne visse jamais la lumière du jour. Cet être qui ne trouverait aucune place dans ce monde en naissant. Un instrument, une arme. Un être aberrant. Une erreur. Ni souhaité, ni aimé, ni attendu. A cet instant, il aurait pu tout donner pour que disparaisse celui qui allait prendre la vie de sa mère en naissant.

_ Moi… C'est moi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je vivant ?_

Le chakra démoniaque progressait à chaque incantation de Chiyo vers la jeune femme affalée sur l'esplanade. Gaara sentit la terreur la saisir, et tout son esprit se tendit vers elle, dans l'espoir de la délivrer de ce calvaire, de la soustraire à la concupiscence de ceux qui l'avaient condamnée. Il tendit la main. Ses doigts flageolants traversèrent son ventre gonflé et se refermèrent sur du vent.

Puis, sans préavis, tout cessa, laissant Karura, tremblante de rage et de peur, au centre de l'autel, Chiyo en sueur, s'écroulant de fatigue. Son père, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision, continua à dévisager sa femme de ses yeux inexpressifs, sans faire le moindre geste, et des envies de meurtre traversèrent le Jinchuuriki. Derrière lui, dans l'ombre, une silhouette acquiesça à l'intention de son Kazekage. Enfin, à sa droite, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval inclina la tête et sourit, l'air épuisé. A son visage en lame de couteau, Gaara devina qu'il s'agissait de Khandar, le frère de leur client. Khandar. Un de ses bourreaux.

Alors, dans un tremblement, la bave aux lèvres, soutenant son ventre, Karura se mit à genoux, serrant les dents, avec une expression de bête féroce qui fit frémir Gaara jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Quand elle parla, ce ne fut plus pour crier. D'une voix un peu tremblante mais avec une froideur qui aurait pu poignarder un homme, elle énonça les mots qui allaient condamner son fils.

-Je te maudis. Je vous maudis tous, je maudis Suna, et je le maudis, _lui_. Il ne naîtra pas pour être aimé, mais pour vous haïr. Il portera Shukaku, et il portera aussi toute ma haine. Et comme, selon la coutume, la mère doit choisir le prénom, je le choisis aujourd'hui même. Il s'appellera Gaara, car il ne vivra que pour lui, et n'aimera que lui-même.

Et celui qu'elle avait ainsi nommé se replia sur lui-même, sous la douleur familière du couperet maternel qui s'abattait sur son cou, une fois de plus, avec cette précision issue de l'habitude. D'entre ses lèvres naquit ce cri étouffé, le cri d'une bête qui se sait condamnée à la prison, et qui voit les barreaux claquer devant son visage, une fois encore. Dans la brume qui suivit, Gaara entendit à peine la suite, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas déjà.

Un silence glacial ponctua la déclaration de Karura, avant que finalement, le Kazekage ne hausse les épaules.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle le regarda un instant, choquée par son absence de réaction, mais tout était dit. Elle ne remarqua pas ce qui frappa Gaara : Dans les yeux de son père, à travers le voile rouge qui noyait son cerveau, tout au fond, se devinait un semblant de peur. La même qu'il décelait, parfois, au creux de ses prunelles quand il venait l'observer décapiter ses jouets avec le sable de Shukaku. Le même genre de peur que le soir où il avait exécuté cet homme pour un regard mal placé et que Yondaime l'avait surpris en flagrant délit. Le soir où, Gaara en était certain, il avait pris cette décision d'en finir…

_En finir…_

* * *

;/;

* * *

Des hurlements. _Ses_ hurlements, entrecoupés de brèves pauses, parfois remplacées par des gémissements à peine audibles. Quand Natsuhi passa le premier coude du couloir supérieur, ils parvinrent à ses oreilles, transperçant ses tympans, l'arrêtant net, essoufflée, lui coupant les jambes.

Ce n'était pas des cris, ni même des appels terrifiés, mais ces hurlements si caractéristiques qu'on pouvait entendre parfois le soir près de l'aile D du quartier général, celle des interrogatoires. Qui n'espéraient plus rien qu'une mort rapide, pour que la douleur cesse enfin. Venant de Gaara, ils en étaient d'autant plus terrifiants : Quelle torture aurait-elle pu le faire hurler de la sorte, _lui_ ?

Elle avait reçu un ordre. Un ordre de sa bouche, qui plus est. Si elle revenait sur ses pas, elle désobéirait… Et surtout, avec ce niveau de stress, Shukaku pouvait…

Takamaru bondit à ses côtés, tournoyant autour de sa tête, croassant des insultes, râlant à qui mieux-mieux. Elle jura. Si ces adversaires étaient assez puissants pour mettre Gaara à terre, alors elle, ne ferait pas long feu… Et…

Les hurlements se turent, laissant place à un silence pesant. Un frisson parcourut la nuque de la jeune fille. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon… Il aurait fallu qu'elle fuie au plus vite, Gaara avait bien raison…

* * *

Des voix. Cette fois, plus d'images. Comme une émission de radio, un peu brouillée. Comme si quelque chose bloquait la transmission. Des voix, et Gaara ne reconnut pas la première.

-Tu… Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux faire assassiner ton propre fils ?

La seconde, il l'identifia sans problème, malgré les interférences. C'était celle de son père.

-Il n'est pas humain. Tu le sais. Shukaku prend le dessus sur lui un peu plus chaque jour, et je ne peux pas exposer le village à un pareil danger.

-Mais... C'est ton fils… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

-Un peu trop bien, même. Tu sais… Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Que nous pourrions faire face, avec cet atout dans notre manche. Que c'était un plan à long terme, mais que nous en sortirions victorieux… Regarde maintenant. La guerre est finie. Il ne sert plus à rien, à part faire peur à tout le monde. Il devient de plus en plus dangereux. Il était censé vivre dans un environnement apocalyptique… Et il est là, prévu pour être à l'aise dans le sang et la souffrance alors que tout n'est que paix et calme. Je crois que je n'ai apporté à cet enfant que du malheur. Le moins que je puisse faire pour lui, c'est de l'aider à en finir, non ?

-Et tu me demandes… De faire ça… A moi ?

Un mouvement de la main en direction d'une forme floue, et retombant comme à regret le long d'un corps. Des ombres se déplaçant dans le noir. Quand il continua, la voix de Yondaime parvint à son fils comme étrangement étouffée.

-Je ne te le demande pas, je t'en supplie. Si tu es mon ami, Ganryù. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Il est en train de me rendre fou… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Je le regarde, et je me dis qu'il est le reflet de mon cœur… Que j'ai engendré, dans tous les sens du terme, un monstre… Qu'il est là non pas grâce à moi, mais par ma faute… Et chaque fois que lui me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me maudit une fois encore… Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir le mettre au monde !

Des sanglots. Des sanglots étouffés, à peine audibles, s'insinuant entre des dents serrées. Un soupir de surprise de la part de ce Ganryù, qui, sans doute comme Gaara, n'avait jamais vu son Kazekage s'effondrer, lui qui portait toujours comme un masque ce visage impassible. Une main qui se pose sur une épaule, et une autre qui enserre lentement le poignet de la précédente, comme pour créer ce lien qui partagera le fardeau.

-Je crois que c'est Yashamaru qui a le plus de chances. Et il n'aura pas de regrets, souffla Ganryù. Il a toujours été loyal… J'irai lui parler. Je lui dirai que c'est un ordre de ta part. Il comprendra.

Le destin d'un enfant de six ans, scellé.

Tout se brouilla dans un ultime soupir. Gaara, une main crispée sur sa cicatrice, l'autre sur sa poitrine, comme s'il avait pu en arracher le cœur, se convulsait sur les dalles froides en des spasmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la douleur physique qui menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se rendit à peine compte que sa transformation en démon n'était qu'à moitié achevée.

_Le moins que tu puisses faire… C'était ça ? C'était vraiment tout ce que tu pouvais faire, papa ? Ou est-ce que tu croyais que ça allait soulager ta conscience ?_

La douleur qui broyait son cœur redoubla. Bien sûr que non. Jamais il n'avait pensé à Gaara, son fils, autrement que comme à une aberration vivante, le fruit de son péché. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Le Jinchuuruki essaya de se redresser, mais ses efforts furent vains, et il se mit soudain à vomir, laissant le contenu de son estomac se déverser à ses côtés.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir autre chose que ce qui lui était destiné ? Depuis le début, il n'était qu'une aberration, née par erreur, élevée par erreur, vivante par erreur. Un destin, scellé avant même sa conception, par la haine et la concupiscence des puissants. Avec de telles cartes à jouer, comment pouvait-on gagner une partie ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait gagner ?

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Il le vit, parce qu'il éclipsait la lumière, projetant une ombre irrégulière sur son visage, et en paraissait trois fois plus grand. Il le vit, presque immense pour un homme à terre, se dresser devant lui, et faire écran. Les sceaux brillèrent moins fort. Les voix devinrent moins audibles.

Son dos.

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, debout, bien droite, bras tendus vers le ninja aux cheveux argentés, et Gaara revit soudain cet idiot en spantex vert qui se mettait devant Rock Lee, l'empêchant de porter le coup fatal. Il revit Haruno Sakura, ses cheveux roses flottant au vent, lui faire face, ne se préoccupant pas une seule seconde de se faire écraser, du moment qu'elle pouvait tenter de sauver ses amis. Il se souvint de sa jalousie, cette force implacable qui l'avait poussé, deux ans et demi auparavant, à pénétrer dans une chambre d'hôpital pour mettre fins aux jours de son occupant endormi. Il avait voulu se sentir vivant, s'était-il dit, mais cette excuse n'avait servi qu'à masquer l'évidence : en pensant à Lee, la hideuse douleur de sa propre solitude avait ressurgie, insupportable. Il avait voulu la faire taire. Ne plus devoir subir l'amitié qui les unissait les uns aux autres. Tous sauf lui.

Cependant, cette fois, il voyait un dos, et non pas ces visages, déformés et congestionnés par la concentration dont ils faisaient tous preuve pour protéger leurs proches. Ces miroirs insoutenables dans lesquels il avait dû si souvent se contempler, et qui l'incitaient d'autant plus à tuer. Aujourd'hui, il voyait son dos, et des deux côtés, c'était le bon.

Il comprit alors à quel point cette sensation avait manqué à toute son existence. Combien il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour lui montrer son dos devant la file interminable des assassins venus le défier. Combien il aurait aimé pouvoir se battre pour conserver cette personne qui aurait osé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le lui tourner.

Oui, c'était là que Naruto puisait sa force. Dans l'essence de ce geste.

Et contempler le dos de Natsuhi n'était pas une chance, mais un privilège. Un inestimable cadeau, qu'il n'aurait pu réclamer. Il ne pouvait être qu'offert.

Face à eux, Toriyama et Mayuri eurent un mouvement de recul, qui se transforma vite en colère. Mayuri serra les dents.

-Tu le protèges, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en tires, gamine ?

Natsuhi eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Rien, à ce qui semblerait. Je suis un très mauvais ninja… Je n'obéis jamais aux ordres…

-Stupide… Ta mort est inutile. Dégage, et tu auras la vie sauve…

-Non. Désolée. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui laisse crever derrière moi un... Un ami.

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent en deux ovales démesurés. Que venait-elle de dire ? Était-ce possible ? C'était comme de recevoir une douche glacée, en pleine canicule. De tomber sur un mirage, en plein désert, et de s'apercevoir que ce n'en était pas un. Ses tremblements redoublèrent, mais plus doux, moins violent, et cette fois, ce n'était plus à cause des ombres qui le hantaient.

_Alors… Alors ça y est ? Maintenant ? Comme ça ? Vraiment ?_

On venait de l'accepter. De le qualifier d'_ami_. Un instant, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur, tiraillé entre le désir de la voir rester à ses côtés, combler ce vide béant, qui semblait se dérober sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son étendue, et celui de la mettre en sécurité. Bon sang, ce n'était pas sa place, elle aurait dû…

-Tu… Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller Natsuhi…

Elle se retourna, grimaça en détaillant son corps à moitié couvert de sable et de tatouages bleus, la touffe de cheveux roux qui dépassait ridiculement au sommet de son crâne, les dents aux insertions aberrantes qui pointaient hors de sa bouche pour former un rictus abominable, puis haussa les épaules.

-Tu dois l'avoir compris, maintenant, non ? Je suis têtue comme une mule… Une vraie cervelle d'oiseau…

Gaara retint son souffle, et ne sut quoi répondre. Mais peut-être ne fallait-il pas répondre.

Sans plus attendre, se retournant vers leurs ennemis, elle commença à composer ses mudras.


	18. 18 - En un éclair

Les sceaux s'enchaînaient sur les mains de Natsuhi, ses doigts s'entrelaçant les uns dans les autres avec cette assurance née de l'habitude. Elle malaxa le chakra qui remontait de son ventre, et se dispersait dans ses bras comme le flot d'une rivière, le sentant s'accumuler et s'accumuler encore dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Sa transformation mi-humaine mi-oiseau s'acheva, mais pas son incantation. Quand enfin, le chakra prit la forme qu'elle souhaitait lui donner, elle le déchira, s'en enveloppa toute entière. Le dernier mudra, point d'orgue de son enchaînement, crépita d'énergie lorsque ses mains se rejoignirent.

-_Raiton : Technique de l'oiseau-tonnerre !_

Un flash éclatant naquit d'entre ses doigts pour transformer les ténèbres en un brouillard blanc. Des étincelles dansèrent devant les yeux de Gaara quand, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le flash le laissa presque aveugle.

Seule brillait une flamme bleue, à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Natsuhi, nimbant l'autel sacrificiel d'une aura fantasmagorique. Et si on regardait bien, tout au centre, là où tout devenait blanc, une ombre humaine se découpait, comme à contre-jour.

Et puis elle se mit à danser. Et devint un oiseau, d'un bleu électrique, virevoltant de droite et de gauche, en haut et en bas. Sa technique ultime, qu'elle n'avait pu utiliser contre le ver des sables, la fit s'envoler vers Mayuri dans un crépitement flamboyant d'étincelles.

Elle ne le toucha pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Au moment où elle fut à moins d'un mètre du déserteur, alors qu'il amorçait déjà un mouvement d'esquive, un arc bleu argenté crépita le long de son bras tendu, suivit Mayuri comme muni d'une tête chercheuse, malgré son inutile tentative pour le laisser glisser sur sa droite, et le frappa en plein torse avec un atroce sifflement.

Le choc projeta le ninja en arrière sur plusieurs mètres de distance, dégageant un fin nuage de fumée et une odeur de chair brûlée. Toriyama s'écarta et se mit à courir, se cachant dans un coin. Natsuhi fonça, comblant en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de Mayuri et lui assena immédiatement un second coup. Gaara entendit clairement, à travers le cri de l'éclair qui résonna en ricochant contre les parois, celui de leur adversaire, rauque, surpris, juste avant le choc que produisit son corps en s'éclatant contre le mur du fond.

Puis, au lieu de le poursuivre encore, Natsuhi fit volte-face, et, avec une curieuse expression sur le visage, lança son pied avec rage vers le piédestal qui surplombait l'autel.

La bouilloire de Shukaku vola, loin, vers le fond de la pièce, hors de vue de Gaara, derrière une des colonnes qui soutenait ce qui restait du plafond. Les formes humaines qui dansaient sous ses yeux se firent plus floues, les voix se brouillèrent. Le sable qui le recouvrait à moitié et menaçait de l'engloutir définitivement sous l'apparence du démon se mit à glisser le long de son corps, petit à petit. Il sentit dans sa bouche les dents reprendre leur forme et leur place habituelle. Il plaqua ses mains –dont les griffes se rétractaient- sur le dallage, luttant pour reprendre son souffle, luttant contre le soulagement qui envahissait chacune des fibres de son être.

Et, durant quelques secondes, encore hébété, il la regarda se battre, virevoltant à droite et à gauche, avec une grâce aérienne, et ses mouvements coulés et incisifs la rapprochaient chaque fois de son adversaire au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Tout son visage exprimait cette concentration intense, cette détermination sans failles, qui faisait d'elle une lame d'acier durant le combat. Et les éclairs crépitaient autour d'eux, dressant ses cheveux noirs sur sa tête, ébouriffant les plumes de ses ailes. Beaucoup ne l'auraient pas trouvé à son avantage, avec son corps difforme, mi-humain, mi-animal, les serres qui patinaient sur les dalles lisses quand elles touchaient le sol, et son visage échevelé, couvert de sueur et de saleté. Mais, pour la première fois, Gaara la trouva belle. Oui, elle l'était.

Sous les vêtements de Mayuri, quelque chose brilla, rapidement. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot, mais, alors que Natsuhi tentait de lui porter un nouveau coup, la terre se souleva vers lui, l'engloutissant en son sein. L'éclair tenta de le suivre, rencontra une surface lisse et nue, comme si rien ne s'était produit, et se dissipa à son contact.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, petite fille ?

La voix, sépulcrale, semblait provenir de partout à la fois, et aurait glacé des cœurs endurcis. Elle sursauta, puis un mince sourire carnassier éclaira son visage, et elle se ramassa sur elle-même, bandant ses muscles.

-On dirait que ça va devenir enfin intéressant, tout ça…

Comme si elle n'était capable de travailler que la nature du chakra, et seulement à un niveau de débutant… Comme si dépenser automatiquement son chakra chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait sans plus avoir à faire de sceaux la dispensait d'améliorer la technique…

Il était temps de commencer à faire vraiment mal, de libérer le pouvoir pénétrant du Raiton…

Elle s'envola, restant à une faible distance du sol, puis, en trois mudras à peine, au bout de son bras tendu, une sorte lance électrique d'environ quatre-vingts centimètres prit forme. Elle tendit l'oreille.

Et l'entendit. Un petit crissement, à peine audible, tandis qu'il se déplaçait sous la surface, inaudible pour des oreilles humaines, mais bien perceptible pour son ouïe surdéveloppée. Elle plongea.

La lance ne se dispersa pas dans le sol comme la première : elle le transperça. Creusant un trou profond, le coup d'estoc déchira un vêtement, et fit jaillir quelques gouttes de sang. Moins destructrice qu'un Chidori, la technique aurait néanmoins certainement pu blesser sérieusement le ver des sables en visant correctement.

Un tas de shrapnels et de poussière dissimula un instant les deux adversaires, puis Natsuhi jaillit en arrière, se dégageant de la nasse. Elle grimaça en direction de Gaara, le souffle court, et ce dernier pris conscience alors de la quantité de chakra qu'elle devait griller avec une telle technique.

-Je l'ai raté.

On entendit quelques rocs rouler, puis une sorte d'étrange bourdonnement. Mayuri Kanjirô surgit alors du nuage de fumée, très droit, sa veste de soie jaune déchirée, mais son corps à peine égratigné. Une sorte de bouclier translucide, fissuré, dressé devant lui, attestait de la puissance du coup. Un bouclier de chakra. Il avait dû détourner la lance, et non la stopper, pour qu'il ait résisté à la décharge sans voler en éclats.

Mais le bouclier de chakra n'était pas le plus remarquable sur sa personne. Sur son torse nu, à présent parfaitement visibles, s'étalaient, comme gravés sur la chair, des dizaines de tatouages. Ils s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres, en un étrange dessin cabalistique, tournaient autour des articulations, parcouraient toute la surface disponible, en-dessous du cou, et sur les bras, jusqu'aux poignets. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des tatouages ordinaires. En fait, ils ressemblaient à des sceaux ninjas.

Mayuri eut un sourire torve en découvrant le regard halluciné de Natsuhi.

-Ma pauvre petite fille. Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu es tombée, n'est-ce pas ?

Son doigt effleura trois des sceaux. Dans celui du centre s'inscrivit un signe, celui de l'électricité. Puis tout se déchaîna.

Une ligne de chakra, bleu scintillant, fusa du premier, puis du second et du troisième, se répandit le long des lignes sombres imprimées dans la peau à grande vitesse, activant d'autres sceaux au passage. En un éclair, le réseau s'étendit jusqu'à trois fois sa taille initiale, et le monde sembla exploser. Une lumière aveuglante, impossible, déchira la rétine de Gaara, lui arrachant un grognement involontaire. Les grésillements électriques emplirent ses oreilles, se répercutèrent contre son tympan, comme autant d'oiseaux en furie. Quand il put enfin rouvrir ses paupières, il ne put que retenir son souffle.

Natsuhi avait tenté de l'attaquer alors qu'il activait son étrange technique. Et chacun des éclairs qu'elle lui lançait à présent heurtait la poitrine de Mayuri, et s'étalait sur son thorax, comme de l'eau repoussée sur une cape imperméable, avant de rencontrer le sol et de s'y perdre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se pousser. Une lame de vent visant sa tête la rata, découpant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux qui parut à Gaara très noire, et beaucoup trop longue. Le tranchant la manqua, mais le souffle, puissant et glacial, la projeta en arrière, et elle s'écorcha cruellement les mains et les genoux en dérapant à quatre pattes sur le sable. Le souffle court, elle se redressa, ses yeux brillant de hargne.

-La caractéristique principale d'un maître des sceaux ? La connais-tu ?

Il tendit le bras. Une nuée bleu électrique s'y attacha, crépitante, illuminant son visage déformé par la concupiscence. Une expression que Gaara ne connaissait que trop bien : elle avait été sienne. Cet homme prendrait du plaisir à la tuer. Comme il en aurait pris en un autre temps.

Et cette idée, lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Oui, murmura Mayuri. Maintenant, je peux l'utiliser.

La lance que Natsuhi venait de lui lancer quelques instants auparavant fusa dans les airs, mais elle venait de la main de Mayuri. Sonnée par la projection du vent, Natsuhi ne put que rouler sur elle-même. Elle évita de se faire transpercer le crâne, mais pas l'épaule. Des spasmes se mirent à l'agiter, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Gaara tenta de manipuler du sable, mais même malaxer son chakra lui retourna l'estomac. Il tendit la main, tenta de manipuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul grain, mais se remit à vomir presque instantanément. Mayuri le regarda, amusé.

-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas, les effets de ce simple objet sur toi, Jinchuuriki. Une simple bouilloire… Elle n'est même plus devant toi, mais tu es encore impuissant de par ses seuls effets résiduels… Ces hallucinations te sont-elles si insupportables ?

Gaara releva la tête, et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de cette envie de meurtre qu'il tentait tant de repousser au quotidien. Cette fois, il ne pensa même pas à endiguer le flot de haine qu'il ressentait contre cet homme. Il se déversa en lui comme un fluide corrosif, dangereux, mortel.

-Ne me sous-estime pas !

Le cri avait jailli, mais pas de sa gorge.

Elle était à nouveau debout. La lance électrique de Mayuri au centre de sa paume, étincelait, mais ne touchait pas sa peau. Une toile crépitante partait d'un point invisible à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

Le magnétisme… Elle utilisait de l'électricité pour repousser l'électricité ? Des électrons contre des électrons ?

Comme Mayuri l'avait fait précédemment, réalisa Gaara. Ils utilisaient chacun les armes de l'autre.

Brusquement, elle rompit. La lance de Mayuri, soudainement dégagée du filet invisible qui la maintenait s'étendit et alla exploser contre le mur derrière elle. Mais Natsuhi n'était déjà plus là.

La danse mortelle reprit, mais plus rapide, plus incisive, plus meurtrière. Mayuri, protégé par son bouclier magnétique, parait la plupart des éclairs, mais ils semblaient plus épais, plus énergétiques, plus nombreux. Il se mit rapidement à grimacer. Sa peau se mit à rougir, à gonfler, à brûler par endroits. Quelquefois, un spasme déformait son visage.

Puis elle fut soudain derrière Mayuri, sans que personne ne sut comment elle était arrivée là. Elle porta un coup, un simple coup du plat de la paume, sans chercher à concentrer le chakra électrique dans un point, mais en en déversant une quantité phénoménale dans le corps de son adversaire. L'odeur de chair grillée envahit à nouveau les narines de Gaara, mais dix fois plus forte qu'auparavant. Mayuri ne poussa pas un cri. Un instant, il resta ainsi, immobile, puis il tomba en avant, raide, la peau noircie, dans un nuage de poussière.

Le souffle court, Natsuhi coula un long regard vers Gaara en souriant, puis, comprenant que tout était fini, se laissa tomber sur son séant, juste en face de lui.

-J'ai réussi…

Elle semblait épuisée, mais heureuse et soulagée. C'était fini. Ils étaient saufs.

Puis Gaara le vit remuer.

-Petite idiote…

Elle se retourna, tentant de se relever brusquement, retombant sur un de ses genoux. Un éclair jaillit de sa main, écarté brutalement. Elle serra les dents. Tenta de retrouver son équilibre. Mais Mayuri se levait déjà, et activa à nouveau ses étranges sceaux de chair.

Quelque chose entoura Natsuhi. Et soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna. Gaara ne vit plus alors celle qui s'était portée à son secours parce que les éclairs, automatiquement générés par quelque chose qui semblait les attirer irrésistiblement, crépitaient autour d'elle en formant une parfaite sphère… Et rebondissaient vers elle, dans un gigantesque retour à l'envoyeur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, cria quand le premier toucha sa peau, et tenta quelque chose que Gaara ne comprit pas. Puis un deuxième éclair la toucha, un troisième, un quatrième, et il comprit ce qui allait se passer : Mayuri venait de générer un champ magnétique autour d'elle : Un double champ. Les éclairs étaient attirés par la couche externe et repoussés par la couche interne quand ils s'en rapprochaient trop près.

Natsuhi allait automatiquement générer les éclairs qui allaient la tuer.

Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves, trouva enfin une connexion avec son Hara, lutta contre la nausée, et parvint enfin à manipuler un peu de sable. Il savait très bien que ça ne suffirait pas à la protéger : La Terre et l'électricité ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Quand la défense n'était pas la bonne stratégie, il restait l'attaque…

Une pointe d'un sable brillant, tranchante, fusa vers Mayuri, détourna son attention de Natsuhi en effleurant son biceps gauche alors qu'il l'évitait de justesse. Le bouclier magnétique se dissipa, et la jeune fille tomba, ses cheveux fumants, et Gaara fit semblant de ne pas voir les plaies suintantes de sang qui couvraient son visage. Il se tourna vers son adversaire, et se laissa envahir par la haine. Oui, lui, il allait le tuer. Pour le moment, cette pensée ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, et il était possible que ce soit le cas durant tout le combat, mais même dans le cas contraire, il le tuerait quand même.

Il se releva, tremblant un peu, et remarqua que Mayuri, comme Natsuhi, était plus ou moins couvert de plaies rouges qui sentaient le brûlé. Son souffle, court, saccadé, trahissait le Nukenin.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent, se tournant autour, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

Et Gaara se jura de le tuer.


	19. 19 - La force d'un ami

_ Tu cherches quoi, maintenant, petit homme ? A protéger tes amis ? Tu aurais donc un ami ? Tu crois que c'est un vrai cette fois ? Tu crois que ce sera différend de Yashamaru ?_

_ La ferme._

-Tu es épuisé, Sabaku no Gaara. Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi… Tu n'as presque plus de chakra, et le peu qu'il te reste ne t'es pas accessible. Rends-toi à l'évidence : Tu as perdu.

-La ferme.

_ Tu n'as presque plus de chakra… Tu voudrais être plus fort pour elle, pas pour toi ? C'est nouveau. C'est amusant, mon cher Gaara._

_ La ferme !_

-La caractéristique principale du maître des sceaux est qu'il peut reproduire n'importe quelle technique à l'identique, simplement en la scellant. Je me suis amusé, avec ton amie, tout à l'heure. J'ai trente années d'expérience. A ton avis, combien de techniques puis-je stocker sur mon corps ?

-La ferme !

_Tu es faible… Si faible… Tu ne fais que survivre tant bien que mal, tu n'as jamais eu personne à sauver. Mais bon… Disons que c'est la première… Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

-La ferme!

Un court instant, les yeux de Gaara se ponctuèrent des étoiles dorées de Shukaku. Un instant, il sentit le chakra couler, à flots, neuf, avec cette force et cette affinité démoniaque caractérisant la créature parasite dans son ventre, qui profitait de sa colère pour s'extérioriser à nouveau. Il lança, à l'aveugle, une pointe de sable qui manqua sa cible. Puis il entendit les ricanements de Shukaku, au fond de son crâne, ravi de son hésitation, de sa faiblesse, de cette occasion inespérée qu'il avait à l'instant même de reprendre le contrôle et d'être enfin libéré de sa prison de chair.

-LA FERME !

_… Tu ne mourras pas. Je l'en empêcherai. Par contre, elle, tu la verras mourir sous tes yeux, si je ne t'aide pas. Elle mourra sous tes yeux, et tu vivras, parce qu'une fois qu'elle sera morte, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Et tu seras seul. Encore. Toujours. Sauf si tu acceptes mon chakra… Viens, je te le donne…_

Gaara se mit à haleter, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de prendre une décision. Mayuri leva un sourcil, désarçonné par l'écoute de la moitié de ce combat intérieur, puis, haussant les épaules, avança sa main vers le sceau qui ornait son biceps gauche.

Une décharge d'un chakra pur, puant, abominable, tordit sa main en un angle étrange. On entendit clairement un craquement sec quand les os se rompirent sous la pression. Le sable se remit à masquer le visage de Gaara, à le recouvrir de tatouages bleus. Il sentit ses dents pousser dans sa mâchoire, la déformer. Ses mains retrouvèrent leurs griffes momentanément disparues. Devant le spectacle de son démon ressortant de son hôte par lui-même, sans la moindre incantation dans ce sens, Mayuri se mit à trembler, comprenant que Gaara perdait le contrôle. Ce n'était pas prévu si vite… Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'échapper.

Gaara hurla. De rage. D'impuissance. Shukaku grignotait, bataillait pour le contrôle de chacun des atomes de son corps, profitant de la moindre hésitation, de la moindre faiblesse de son hôte. Dans un instant de flottement, il vit Takamaru plonger droit sur lui, érafler sa peau, piailler quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Un amas de guano puant s'écrasa sur son front avec un petit bruit mouillé. Humilié, emporté par Shukaku, Gaara envoya une volée de sable à la poursuite de l'impertinent volatile. Takamaru s'échappa vers le plafond, louvoyant de son mieux entre les grains. Les yeux du démon croisèrent les yeux de l'oiseau. Mais ce n'étaient pas les siens. Ce n'étaient pas les deux billes jaunes aux pupilles rondes. Ils étaient bruns. Et humains.

Et une douleur insoutenable, incompréhensible, vrilla le crâne de Gaara, le perforant de part en part, à partir de la cicatrice qui ornait son front. Il y porta la main, avec un grognement animal, ses genoux se pliant à moitié sous l'assaut imprévu. Son champ de vision se rétrécit, se noircit, se réduisit à deux dimensions. Il tourna la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de ce paralysant accès de migraine, et, au fond de ce brouillard obscur dans lequel palpitaient les battements de son cœur, il la vit.

Elle était allongée par terre, toujours dans la même position, les plaques ensanglantées recouvrant son visage défiguré, des brûlures un peu partout. Elle était inconsciente. Elle aurait dû être inconsciente. Mais les yeux ouverts qui le regardaient étaient ceux, dorés, de Takamaru.

L'image qui s'imposa immédiatement à lui fut Lee. Lee, qui se relevait avec un bras et une jambe broyés, malgré tout, et qui le défiait, alors qu'il était déjà sans connaissance.

Sans réfléchir, sans le prévoir, sans le calculer, alors qu'elle était à terre, qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait, instinctivement, voulu continuer à regarder ce qui se passait, à interagir, en donnant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, des ordres à son aigle. A quelle profondeur de son inconscient cet animal pouvait-il percevoir ses désirs non formulés ?

_Non._

Il n'avait pas à prendre de décision. Il n'avait pas à choisir entre la sauver en lui léguant son âme ou la laisser mourir.

Elle ne voulait pas de son âme.

Un cadeau dont la portée était difficilement palpable, mais il était déjà donné. Il se battrait avec ses propres armes, quitte à perdre.

Tandis que le sable coulait à nouveau le long de son corps, que ses dents reprenaient leur place, que les griffes se rétractaient, Gaara comprit qu'il devrait dire adieu à Shukaku à jamais pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Même dans ce genre de situation. Parce que de toute façon, s'il l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle, le démon l'aurait tuée.

_Non…_

Dans son for intérieur, Shukaku rugit de dépit. Gaara retrouva un petit sourire ironique, au coin de sa bouche, quand il fixa à nouveau le déserteur et parvint à analyser la situation avec plus de discernement. La colère, et le démon, l'avaient aveuglé. Mayuri était plus ou moins dans le même état que lui, et, s'il pouvait sûrement sortir des techniques dévastatrices, ne pourrait dépasser sa limite de chakra, malgré son impressionnant panel. Quant à lui, depuis que la bouilloire était hors de vue, que les sceaux aux murs n'étaient plus activés et que l'adrénaline l'empêchait d'entendre les voix, il récupérait le contrôle de son propre chakra de seconde en seconde. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour dire que rien n'était joué.

Non, rien n'était joué. Rien du tout. Même sans Shukaku.

Et avec cette certitude, et le cadeau de son âme, Gaara se prépara à l'assaut.

-Très bien, murmura Mayuri. Donc, ce sont les techniques de ton amie qui t'abattront, dans ce cas. L'électricité transperce les armures Doton bien plus facilement que tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé, mais tu le sais déjà…

Oui. Gaara le savait. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'utilisa pas d'armure.

Quand la lance électrique fusa vers lui, sifflante, il ne se protégea pas, ne chercha pas à l'éviter, car il se savait trop lent. La faible protection que lui alloua Shukaku suffit tout juste à détourner la décharge de ses points vitaux. La douleur ravagea son épaule, insoutenable, lui arrachant un grognement. Le sang gicla sur son visage. Son propre sang. Ca aurait dû le mettre en colère, faire voler en éclat ses dernières barrières, et le précipiter dans un tourbillon meurtrier, et Shukaku devait parier là-dessus pour avoir laissé tant d'électricité se déverser dans son corps. Mais il accueillit la douleur comme une délivrance, avec cette rage, cette détermination nouvelle. Il aurait dû être paralysé. Il fit un pas. Encore un autre. Affolé par le manque d'efficacité de sa technique, Mayuri augmenta la dose de chakra, et Gaara se mit à haleter, luttant contre la pointe de feu qui l'élançait. Parfait. Le déserteur ne vit pas arriver les trois pointes de sable dans son dos, prêtes à l'empaler. Et les aurait-il vues qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire : Il venait de détourner ses dernières réserves pour tenter de paralyser Gaara.

On vit clairement l'os de son bras sain apparaître, durant une fraction de seconde, quand le sable scintillant déchira les chairs, frôlant la tête du Nukenin. Gaara n'eut pas cru cela possible, mais Mayuri réussit à éviter les deux autres, sautant dans les airs, imprimant à son corps un mouvement de rotation de cent-quatre-vingt degrés. L'un frôla son cou, l'autre déchira son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse. La lance d'électricité se rompit. Gaara comme Mayuri, épuisés, s'écroulèrent de concert.

Ce fut à qui se relèverait le premier. Gaara contrôla ses jambes tremblantes, se mit sur ses genoux, sur ses pieds, parvint à tenir sans s'appuyer sur la paume de ses mains. Mayuri commençait à peine à se lever. Le Jinchuuriki lança sa dernière vague de sable sur son adversaire pour l'envelopper et sonner ses funérailles.

Mayuri disparut. Le sable se referma sur du vide.

Haletant, Gaara parcourut du regard la pièce, étrangement silencieuse, cherchant son ennemi. Takamaru tournoyait dans les airs, cherchant à son tour. Une voix sépulcrale retentit dans l'air poussiéreux.

-Très bien, Jinchuuriki, je me retire. Mais tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une erreur. Et les erreurs doivent être corrigées.

Le plafond s'écroula.

Gaara perdit l'équilibre, tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler. Une fissure large d'un mètre au moins s'ouvrit presque sous ses pieds, et il eut juste le temps de se carapater à son bord, tranchant comme une arête, ses sandales dans le vide. Un premier bloc de plusieurs tonnes eut le temps de s'écraser à moins de deux mètres de Natsuhi avant que Gaara ne parvienne à mobiliser suffisamment de sable pour la protéger. La main tendue, la sueur coulant le long de son visage, il arracha à son corps épuisé l'énergie nécessaire, et la projeta, créant autour d'elle une vague mouvante, repoussant les blocs de moyenne et petite taille qui dégringolaient sur elle en pluie. Insuffisant. Insuffisant si un gros bloc se détachait. Il rampa alors comme il put jusqu'au corps inanimé, se coucha en travers d'elle. Son corps était chaud. Quelque chose comme un vieux relent de souvenir se fraya un chemin depuis son subconscient. Quelque chose de vieux, d'oublié, de terrifiant et d'exaltant à la fois. Il repoussa les souvenirs, résolument, et l'adrénaline l'y aida. Ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était que Shukaku les protège tous les deux. Il se débattrait avec lui-même plus tard.

_ Si je meurs, tu meurs._

Et le démon ne laisserait certainement pas mourir son réceptacle si facilement.

-Natsuhi. Natsuhi, tu m'entends ?

Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à l'éventuelle possibilité qu'elle soit déjà morte. Un corps raidi, sans vie, sans hargne pour le stimuler, sans dos pour le protéger, sans sourire pour l'éclairer. Une coquille vide qui le laisserait aussi seul que si jamais rien ne s'était passé dans ce tombeau.

_ Si tu meurs, je meurs._

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir._

Et, enfin, il vit sa poitrine se soulever, distinguant clairement sa respiration malgré les tremblements qui agitaient le sol.

Malgré la poussière, l'adrénaline et l'épuisement, Gaara eut un sourire. Pour une fois, la première, il était vraiment heureux de survivre, contre vents et marées, de sentir Shukaku puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour qu'il vive, vive et vive encore, défiant les lois de la nature et de l'entendement. Cette joie étrange faisait perdre soudain au démon tout son pouvoir sur lui. Elle justifiait tous ces moments où il n'avait pu sauter du vingtième étage, s'entailler les veines avec un kunai, ou sentir le poison mortel se déverser dans ses veines. Le maintenir en vie de force ? Il ne demandait pas mieux...

Tout ce qui lui fallait, était de tenir encore quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de plus. Encore quelques minutes.

L'avalanche sembla durer des heures, mais sous les gravats qui s'amoncelaient, Gaara ricanait nerveusement, à moitié allongé au-dessus de Natsuhi, à quelques centimètres de ses omoplates. Ses dents grinçaient, ricochant les unes contre les autres, et sa tête, agitée de soubresauts, semblait vouloir se détacher de son cou. Etrangement, il se sentait bien. Et c'était tellement bizarre que c'en était presque drôle. Quelques minutes seulement auparavant, il se tordait de douleur presque au même endroit.

Il ne sentit presque pas Shukaku lui arracher encore quelques parcelles de chakra, ni l'énorme bloc de pierre qui leur tombait dessus. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux en même temps que le bruit du choc parvenait à ses oreilles. Il cessa alors de rire et lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience.

* * *

Natsuhi ouvrit un œil. L'autre, gonflé et douloureux, refusa l'opération. Elle prit conscience de ses muscles, une masse de nerfs à vif, de ses cheveux, presque aussi douloureux. Quelque chose reposait sur son dos, en travers se sa colonne, l'empêchant à moitié de respirer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lourd. Elle entreprit un mouvement de rotation autour de son cou, qui répondit à peu près correctement, et tourna la tête.

La vision la fit sursauter. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, plein de boue et de sueur. Ses yeux, à peine entrouverts, laissaient voir un peu de ce formidable éclat bleu-vert, dans un saisissant contraste avec les cernes noirs qui les entouraient. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux, et il sourit, lentement, de ce sourire si calme, si paisible. Elle se rendit compte alors que ce qui pesait sur son dos était son corps. Il s'était mis au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger des éboulis.

Son sourire pâlit, et il tourna de l'œil. Un instant, Natsuhi crut qu'il s'était évanoui, mais il entrouvrit presque immédiatement une de ses paupières. Sa respiration, devenue difficile, sifflante, trahissait son état d'épuisement extrême. Dans un effort, il parvint à aspirer un peu plus d'air pour enfin réussir à parler.

-Oh bon sang… Ca ne m'était pas arrivé… Depuis Naruto…

-Depuis quoi ?

Il mit encore quelques secondes à reprendre sa respiration, et elle sentit qu'il y parvenait petit à petit de mieux en mieux. Finalement, il se redressa un peu, et entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Depuis Naruto… Le ninja de Konoha… Qui m'a vaincu…

Natsuhi mit trois bonnes secondes à assimiler tout ce que cette sibylline déclaration signifiait. Un : Quelqu'un avait vaincu Gaara, ce qui semblait pratiquement impossible en combat régulier. Deux : En disant cela, le Jinchuuriki semblait plus serein que jamais…

-Ah… Et ça te fait tant plaisir que ça de te faire laminer ?

Il laissa échapper une sorte de soupir, un peu amusé.

-Oui… Cette fois là, oui.

Le regard de Gaara se fit rêveur, sembla un instant transpercer une Natsuhi interloquée, et regarder derrière elle, à travers sa peau et ses os, beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup plus profondément. A cet instant, elle sentit qu'elle n'existait plus à ses yeux, noyée dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, de bien plus essentiel. De beau.

-Il fallait que je perde, murmura-t-il, pour comprendre que j'avais tort… Il vivait et se battait pour protéger ses amis. Ca le rendait fort. Beaucoup plus que moi…

Ses yeux bleus-verts revinrent sur elle, et une étrange émotion, poignante et insidieuse, la serra à la gorge, alors qu'il ramenait sur elle une petite parcelle de cette chose invisible qui semblait tant le captiver. Il sourit, de cette chose qui chez lui était un sourire, ses lèvres se soulevant à peine, mais c'était quand même un sourire.

-Sans lui, je serai encore en train d'errer dans le noir.

Un ange passa, tandis que Natsuhi contemplait son sourire, interloquée. Elle ne pouvait comprendre, mais ce qu'il disait semblait important pour lui. Excessivement important. Vital.

Et elle eut cette impression, étrange mais tenace, que sans ce Naruto, jamais elle n'aurait vu cette expression sur son visage.


	20. 20 - Dans la tempête

Ils avançaient, clopin-clopant, au fond du canyon desséché, tentant tant bien que mal de marcher droit. Le soleil, d'abord cuisant quand ils étaient sortis des décombres du tombeau de Shukaku, se couchait lentement. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il était passé au-dessus de leurs têtes, et qu'ils ne le voyaient plus, caché par les rochers, mais le ciel qui se teintait doucement de rouge et d'orangés révélait la nuit qui s'étendait lentement sur eux. Comme toutes les nuits, il allait faire froid, et Gaara se demandait s'ils pourraient survivre, blessés comme ils étaient, proches du choc, avec une température qui friserait le plancher du thermomètre.

Il n'avait pas voulu rester. Après quelques vaines tentatives pour rechercher la bouilloire –Mayuri Kanjirô l'avait sans aucun doute emportée- Ils s'étaient décidés à quitter cet endroit maudit à l'histoire funeste. Ce n'étaient sûrement que des échos imaginaires, car la bouilloire avait été emportée, mais les cris de sa mère résonnaient toujours aux oreilles de Gaara, en sourdine, de temps à autre. Il ne parvenait à s'y soustraire qu'en regardant sa coéquipière à la dérobée. Qui était venue le chercher. Qui avait risqué sa vie dans l'unique but de sauver la sienne.

Une fois sortis du cratère fumant qui restait du tombeau, ils avaient sorti leurs cartes, et cherché le village le plus proche. Un petit point isolé signalait une présence humaine à quelque dizaine de kilomètres. Moins loin qu'Ishkari, et surtout, ils risquaient moins d'y trouver des partisans de Toriyama, qui n'auraient eu plus qu'à les achever.

Ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Il ne le sut jamais, mais rester quelques heures supplémentaires en guise de repos aurait signifié leur arrêt de mort.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre. Trois hommes, une femme. Ils se posèrent tous sans bruit, avec une parfaite synchronisation sur les rochers surplombant le trou poussiéreux qui signalait l'emplacement de l'ex-tombeau de Shukaku. Ils auraient été invisibles, si la lune pleine n'avait trahi leurs silhouettes immobiles haut-perchées. La kunoïchi composa quelques sceaux de ses mains, puis plaça sa main droite devant son œil, et, après quelques instants, déclara :

-Ils sont partis, Senjiro.

Un des deux hommes se retourna vers elle. Petit, svelte, mais irradiant la puissance, ses cheveux roux flamboyant étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Une mince cicatrice barrait sa joue droite, partant de l'œil pour se perdre trois doigts sous son oreille. Il portait une arme inconnue à la forme étrange, pendue à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'un hakama bleu foncé et des protège-bras solidement ficelés qui pouvaient dissimuler une foule de petits objets mortels. Et qui en dissimulaient certainement.

La femme était une brune provocante, grande et mince, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent nocturne. Ses vêtements révélaient plus qu'ils ne dissimulaient et ses longues jambes brunes solidement ancrées dans le roc avaient sans doute mené plus d'un homme à se damner pour elles. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant scrutaient le terrain avec aisance et habitude. Les quelques adversaires masculins qui auraient osé la sous-estimer –c'était souvent le cas quand une femme ne cachait pas son intérêt passionné pour l'autre sexe- se seraient vus enterrés à six pieds sous terre. Au sens propre. Et sûrement encore vivants.

Le second homme était un géant. Une force de la nature. Il dominait tous les autres par sa taille et sa stature : un roc. Sa peau sombre, une rareté dans les pays ninjas, lui avaient sûrement valu toutes sortes de brimades étant petit… Jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse, et que ses adversaires potentiels n'y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de le provoquer. Il n'avait cependant rien d'un de ces hommes au ventre énorme qui tentent d'écraser leurs adversaires par leur poids : Son corps puissant ne contenait sûrement pas un poil de graisse superflue. Son visage reflétait une vivacité peu commune. Et, pour qui ne regardait pas à la couleur de sa peau –cela arrivait parfois-, il était d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Le dernier homme, un grand gringalet aux cheveux noirs et au teint très pâle ne payait pas de mine. On ne pensait pas à un ninja en le voyant. Plutôt à un intellectuel. Un intellectuel d'un genre très particulier. Sa longue frange dissimulait ses yeux, et il se tenait légèrement voûté. Un Genin ne l'aurait pas pris au sérieux, et aurait tablé sur la fin rapide d'un éventuel combat. Mais un ninja expérimenté aurait eu les cheveux et les poils se dressant sur tout son corps, des pieds à la tête, en percevant son énergie discrète, mais assez malsaine pour en faire pâlir un démon.

Tous portaient un bandeau de Suna. Et des kunaïs à la lame noire, au soleil flamboyant gravé sur la poignée, reposaient dans leur étui à la cuisse.

-Partis… constata le rouquin. Dommage, mais je m'en doutais un peu : Nous aurions dû sentir le chakra de Shukaku lors de notre approche s'ils étaient encore en train de se battre. Le combat a dû se finir il y a quelques heures environ.

-Il y a peut-être des blessés, avança le plus bizarre des quatre, d'une voix suintante.

-Je n'en vois pas non plus, déclara la femme.

-Fouille un peu les environs, Kara, qu'on essaie de deviner la direction qu'ils ont prise.

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants tandis que ladite Kara parcourait la place de ses yeux verts, brillants. Puis elle se détourna, ses pupilles reprirent un éclat moins surnaturel, et elle déclara, secouant la tête :

-Le vent a balayé les traces. Je vois le début de deux chemins, qui partent dans des directions opposées, mais une fois qu'ils sortent du cratère, tout a été effacé. Vers le nord-est, deux personne. Une seule plein Est. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je vois.

-Ca va nous faire perdre du temps, constata Senjiro. Ils sont maximum deux, et sont sûrement diminués. Je propose que nous nous séparions en deux groupes pour aller plus vite. Kara et Mani, vous prendrez l'est –le colosse acquiesça de la tête- Moi et Raito on suit le nord-est. Servez-vous de vos invocations pour transmettre si vous trouvez le Jinchuuriki ou la bouilloire. Pour le reste, vous connaissez les objectifs.

Tous firent un petit salut de la main, pour signifier leur accord avec les ordres de leur capitaine. Puis, dans le même silence avec lequel ils étaient arrivés, ils se séparèrent, chacun dans la direction qui leur avait été assignée. Il ne resta plus sur le rocher que quelques traces de pas, que le vent ne tarda pas à effacer.

* * *

Les canyons vénérables les regardaient, façonnés par l'eau et le vent depuis des millénaires. L'eau avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais le vent, lui, s'était renforcé au fil des années pour devenir ce monstre qui les assaillait à présent à grands coups de ses langues glacées, continuant à creuser puissamment la roche avec obstination. Et parfois, ses colères se faisaient démentes. Et parfois, il s'engouffrait dans le défilé en hurlant de rage, balayant tout sur son passage, provoquant des éboulements, déplaçant à une vitesse faramineuse les milliers de grains de sable, les petits cailloux qui tapissaient le sol, les projetant contre les parois, faisant naître de nouvelles galeries.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et le blizzard s'était levé, pour venir les frapper à grands coups de ses langues glacées mêlées de gravillons piquants. Natsuhi frissonnait. Takamaru était venu s'abriter sous la cape de Gaara, incapable de voler, et s'était déniché un emplacement de fortune sur la calebasse du Jinchuuriki. Ils continuaient de marcher, pas après pas, sachant que s'arrêter et s'endormir, comme leur corps harassé l'exigeait, aurait signifié un éternel sommeil. Du moins pour Natsuhi. Gaara était certain que Shukaku trouverait un moyen de lutter contre _son_ hypothermie, mais Natsuhi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer, si elle ne le savait pas déjà, que les rafales annonçaient une des légendaires tempêtes de sable des défilés de l'Ouest. Son état semblait se dégrader pas après pas, et la douleur ne semblait pas lui laisser le loisir de remarquer quoi que ce soit : Tout son corps ressemblait à une plaie géante, et l'odeur de la chair grillée la suivait encore à cinq mètres. Il leur fallait trouver un abri, et vite.

-Gaara… Il faut… Qu'on fasse une pause.

Et merde. Elle était en train de craquer.

-Non. Tu le sais bien. Si on s'arrête, on meurt. Il faut continuer.

Leurs capes, sales et élimées, dans lesquelles ils ressemblaient à deux spectres dégingandés, ne suffiraient pas. Quant à déplier le campement, il n'en était pas question : La tempête, en s'engouffrant dans ces canyons, l'arracherait en quelques minutes à peine, les privant de tout abri. Leur salut résidait dans la marche. La marche jusqu'à trouver un endroit où se planquer. Mais Natsuhi ne tiendrait pas le coup. D'ici quelques minutes…

Elle trébucha, dans un cri inarticulé. Tomba sur un genou. Sans réfléchir, Gaara, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne glisse par terre, se laissant tomber à moitié à son tour, la saisissant avec force par les épaules, la tirant en arrière, vers lui. Elle était lourde. Elle tremblait de douleur. Sous sa cape glacée, il la sentait s'agiter en des soubresauts incontrôlables, ses muscles complètement ankylosés. Le cerveau tournant au ralenti, il l'attira vers lui, passa ses bras sous ses aisselles, et cala son dos contre sa poitrine, afin qu'elle reste droite et ne finisse pas le nez dans le sable. Elle se mit à jurer doucement. Takamaru se posa devant eux et les regarda d'un air dubitatif.

Son cœur battait. Il sentait son cœur battre entre leurs vêtements, contre le sien. Sa cape était froide, tout comme la sienne, mais la chaleur de son corps passait à travers les deux tissus pour venir le réchauffer, lui. C'était si inattendu qu'il faillit tout d'abord la lâcher. Les souvenirs qui avaient failli l'assaillir quand ils étaient sous les rochers revinrent en force.

Il avait oublié comment c'était, de se retrouver contre quelqu'un, de le toucher, de se retrouver contre un autre corps humain, au point de sentir son buste se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, de sentir cette odeur de… _d'humain_. L'odeur de son sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements, celle de ses cheveux et de sa chair quelque peu grillés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un bref instant et quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine.

C'était… Terrifiant.

Elle tremblait tant qu'elle faillit s'échapper de son étreinte maladroite. Après un instant d'hésitation, il la resserra, et dut expirer longuement, fermant les paupières, pour chasser la vague d'émotions qui déferlait en lui. Peur. Chaleur. Amour. Trahison. Yashamaru. Yashamaru, qui l'étreignait pour toutes sortes de choses. Pour lui dire des mensonges.

_Toi, la ferme. Ça n'a rien à voir. Que te faut-il pour que tu sentes qu'il n'y a plus de danger ? Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas lever la main sur toi dans cet état. Idiot._

Dans un effort terrible, il parvint à reléguer son émoi au second plan. Plus tard. Plus tard. Ne réfléchis pas.

-Natsuhi, ça va ?

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait sans bruit, de douleur, et de rage. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, pensant avoir commis une gaffe, elle saisit son bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, contre lui. Le souffle coupé, il dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit :

-Suis désolée… Gaara… Pardon… Je n'y arrive plus, je…

-Ce n'est rien, ça va aller, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. On va quand même s'en sortir, c'est promis.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-On va y arriver. Il y a une solution. Mais je préférais ne pas te la proposer, parce que tu ne vas pas l'aimer.

-Quoi ?

-Il doit me rester assez de chakra pour nous enterrer.

Il la sentit se raidir. Elle commença à protester. Une vieille, archaïque sensation imprécise de son enfance, oubliée depuis des lustres choisit ce moment pour ressurgir, et il la serra plus fort, pour s'empêcher d'y penser, ce qui l'empêcha de se débattre inutilement, et de se faire plus mal encore. Il mit ses lèvres près de son oreille, et murmura le petit discours qu'il s'était répété à lui-même durant les quelques heures qui avaient précédé, dans l'espoir de la convaincre, mais sans jamais trop espérer.

_Surtout ne réfléchis pas._

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne peut plus continuer. Et le vent annonce une tempête de sable, je suis certain que tu l'as compris si tu l'as vu. Le vent va s'engouffrer dans le canyon, nettoyer le défilé et nous avec. Je voulais trouver un abri mais il n'y en a pas. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il y fera assez chaud pour qu'on passe la nuit.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, commença à mâchouiller sa manche. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la peau.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Souvent, même. On peut respirer sans problème, parce que je laisse un petit chemin compliqué entre les grains de sable pour qu'on ait de l'air. On peut tenir à deux dedans sans problème, et Takamaru peut venir avec nous. Il n'y a plus de vent, et ça se réchauffe vite. On peut même allumer une petite bougie pour qu'il fasse moins noir. On pourra se soigner un peu et reprendre des forces. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance…

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis hocha doucement la tête. Très doucement. Gaara sentit la terreur envahir ses muscles raidis, sa nuque, son dos, alors qu'elle acceptait qu'il l'entraîne dans son terrifiant enfer. Il puisa dans le chakra qu'il avait précieusement récupéré et économisé durant ces quelques heures de marche pénible, réussit à mobiliser le dernier fond gelé par les incantations de Mayuri, et commença à élever ses murailles.

Le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort, entraînant avec lui de plus en plus de sable, et submergeait le défilé, avec un gémissement spectral. Alors que le sable se refermait sur eux, Natsuhi se retourna dans ses bras et se colla à lui, enfouissant la tête dans son épaule, mordant sa manche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il eut un sursaut, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Alors, quand Takamaru vint se percher sur son épaule à elle pour la réconforter, doucement, il passa une main derrière sa tête, et l'autre autour de sa taille, comme le faisait Yashamaru quand il voulait le rassurer. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'à l'époque, ça marchait sur lui. Son étreinte était figée, malhabile. Ses doigts se crispèrent comme dans du béton quand il la toucha, et il osa à peine la frôler.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un mensonge.


End file.
